Interview with an Angel
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: So you wish to know more about me, eh? Well. . . read on and find out. Although, I shall warn you, what you read may just break your mind.
1. The Beginning of an Interview

Interview With an Angel

Chapter One: The Beginning of an Interview

Author: Dark Hearted Shinobi

Disclaimer: Don't own D..

Dedication: The Lantern

* * *

_What?_

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

_Am I. . . a person?_

_**No.**_

_Who are you?_

_**I am your tamer.**_

_Tamer?_

_**Yes.**_

_Why do I need a tamer?_

_**You are a wild creature, incable of feeling. **_

_What? But. . . I can feel._

_**Silence!!**_

The sound of skin hitting skin resounds in the darkness, followed by silence. A silence that lasts for eternity.

* * *

_**Location: Interview Room**_

_**Time: 8 November 2009**_

_**Time: 17:30 **_

_**Subject: Krad Hikarii**_

_* * * _

_There are two people sitting at a table. There are two steaming cups of tea on the table as well. The people are seated on opposite sides of the table, watching one another. One is a young woman, pen poised over notepad, ready to begin writing. The other, to look at him, one almost feels blinded. Long, golden hair, pooling on the floor. A glint of metal shows through the strands. He is dressed in white and gold with long white wings stretching over the chair he leans against, the flight feathers brushing the floor. He looks like an angel, but for his eyes. Golden eyes, a beautiful golden amber, narrowed in a cold glare, staring out from under golden bangs. The glare alone is enough to scare anyone from talking to him, however it does not deter the woman. She smiles at him, then presses a button on the digital recorder in the middle of the table and, at a nod from her, the blond man begins speaking._

_***_

Pain.

It was the second thing I can remember feeling. The first was confusion.

Three hundred years. That's how long ago I was "born."

You want to know what I am, I suppose.

I will tell you. But it might break your mind.

Humans are so fragile. . .

You are all so arrogant. You believe that if you have enough money, or enough power, or the right medicine or weapon, nothing can touch you. You think yourself invincible, and that alone is your greatest weakness.

You are all so fragile. Just a squeeze of the neck, a hit in just the right place and you die. I, on the other hand, am everlasting. I am eternal, never ending, unless the Hikarii line dies. That is the only way to kill me, that is the only way to kill my other half. You must kill the one called a tamer, or a wing master.

_***_

_The blond stops talking, straightening up slightly. He sits ramrod straight in his chair, his wings ruffling every so often, rearranging themselves. He takes a drink of his tea, setting the cup down with a soft click, then resumes speaking._

_* * *_

But enough of that. I told you that I would explain where I came from and that is what I plan to do. I never go back on my word.

I was originally one half of a painting. Kokuyoku it was called. Painted by a Hikarii long, long ago. He was trying to bring it to life, to give it a soul, a life, a body. However, the process was ruined by a meddling thief by the name of Niwa. He attempted to steal it and destroyed the process. The painting gained life, but split in two, the two halves manifesting themselves, not in true forms, but in the forms of the artist and the thief. One half is standing here, talking to you. The other half. . . I do not know where he is, nor do I care. He is most likely planning his next escapade.

You may have heard of him. He is the infamous Phantom Thief Dark. Dark Mousy, as I call him. Eternally trapped in the line of Niwas, always a thief. He is a pathetic creature. He cares for his tamer, not wanting to use magic, not wanting to harm him.

Do not get me wrong, I care for my tamer too. But I also have my own goals in mind. Since I was created, the Hikariis have tormented me. They are the first ones to show me pain, hatred, death, cruelty. For this, I have tortured them for my entire existence. I try to break each tamer, but not before they have an heir so I am kept alive.

Ah. But I have forgotten to tell you my name. It is Krad. Krad Hikarii. My. . . tamer, if you would call him that, is the "Police Commander of Dark Countermeasures" Satoshi Hiwatari. What's that? How is his last name Hiwatari? It should be Hikari? Yes. Yes, you are correct. I was passed to him when he was born. However, he lost both his parents young. His father, when he found out what he had married, left when Master Satoshi's mother became pregnant with us. His mother, a weak, frail creature, died in childbirth. He was left alone in the world. He grew and was adopted by Kei Hiwatari, a despicable man. He only wanted Master Satoshi for his mind.

I am not going to deny that Master Satoshi is a brilliant boy, rather, I shall say that he is the brightest mind I have been forced to reside in. He is an amazing child, able to outsmart just about everyone.

Enough of that talk.

_* * *_

_The angel lifts his eyes to the clock hanging on the wall. He goes silent, his brow crinkling as he seems to have a conversation with himself. He glances at the clock again, then nods. _

_* * *_

I am sorry. I need to go now. I have. . . a few things that I need to do and apparently, Master Satoshi has a test in German tomorrow and he wishes to study.

_* * * _

_One long finger, attached to a hand, gloved in white, reaches out, turning the recorder off. He stands, brushing his coat out, smoothing it down. He spins, walking out of the room. A thunk is heard as the cross at the end of his hair whacks into the doorframe. The young woman stays behind in the room, writing on her pad of paper, her eyes moving to the chair recently vacated by the angel._

_* * *_

Okay, I know, the format is kinda strange, but here's what I got going. The conversation between Krad and his tamer, Krad and the interviewer, and Krad and himself. If this is confusing, say so in a review. I have a specific way I'm setting this up, so please endure it Please read and review!!!


	2. Thoughts on Life and German

Interview with an Angel

Chapter 2: Thoughts on Life and German

Author: Dark Hearted Shinobi

_* * * _

_**Krad?**_

_Yes, Master Satoshi?_

_**Why did you agree to that?**_

_To what?_

_**To be interviewed. It's. . . not something I would see you doing.**_

_She wanted to know about me. I believe it is time people knew about me. They all know about Dark Mousy, so why shouldn't they know about Krad Hikarii?_

_**Good point. **_

_Of course it is, Master Satoshi. Now. . .about the German. _

_**What about it?**_

_You should study. That test is bound to be hard. _

A sigh.

_**All right. **_

* * *

I am alone now. Master Satoshi is doing his homework, which allows me to have control of the corner of his mind I live in. Soemtimes, I wish I could be free. . .

I remember the first time I came about. I didn't know what had happened, or who I was. The Hikarii I was trapped with taught me pain. Each question I asked was answered with pain. I hated him. I still hate him. But. . . his son was better. He knew about me. He had been raised on tales of how horrible I was, then when he turned fourteen, he met me for the first time. He was. . . my favourte master other than Master Satoshi. Instead of torturing me at first, he allowed me to explore. They lived on the ocean and when it was warm, he would take me to the beach and we would switch places. I remember the day that I first saw the ocean. Master Ryuu walked to the beach. It was a warm summer day. The sky was a clear blue, no clouds in the sky. He came to an isolated part of the beach, then told me to switch places. It was so warm. And the smell of the sea. . . I took that day as mine own. I explored the beach, played in the ocean, and had the best day of my life. I was still young then. So naieve. But still. . . the colours that day. . . they were georgous.

I am a bit of an artist. When I was allowed to, I would paint, or draw, or even write. Master Satoshi sometimes allows me to paint.

But. . . mostly the Hikariis have suppressed me, trying to rid themselves of this. . . curse, as they call me. I do not understand. I am not the one who brought this "curse" about. It was the Niwa who made it happen. If not for him, I may have had my own body. I hate him. His stupidity has--

* * *

_**Krad?**_

_Yes, Master Satoshi?_

_**You know German, right?**_

A smug laugh from me.

_I know German, as well as several other langagues, including, but not limited to Latin, Greek, English, Spanish, Arabic, French and some that would break your mind to know. What do you want?_

_**Help.**_

_With what?_

Another heavy sigh from him.

_**Conjugating "arbeiten." **_

_That is easy. It would be "arbeite, arbeitest, arbeitet, arbeiten, arbeitet, arbeiten." (1)_

_**Okay. Got it. **_

* * *

Feh. As I was saying, most of my tamers are awful. Sinners, I believe you would call them. The Niwas kill our artworks. They murder them. Of course, the Hikarii family murders their own works, as well, so I believe that I can rightly say that both families are sinners.

I have been killing artworks for years. I will never admit this to any tamer, but I hate killing the artworks. When things lose their lives unwillingly, their cries are painful to hear. (2) The screams of the artworks as they die send shivers crawling up my spine.

But enough of that. Time for me to sleep now. I have an appointment with a certain Phantom Thief tonight.

* * *

Okay, second chapter is finished! I hope you all like it as much as you liked the first one.

Wow. . . it's short. Sorry about that.

Thanks to: The Lantern, Ebony Mitsu, and Kurisuta

1.) "I work, you work, he/she/it works, we work, you (plural) work, they work."

2.) DNAngel, Volume 12, Argentine.


	3. A Second Interview

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 3: A Second Interview

By: Dark Hearted Shinobi

* * *

**_Location: Interview Room_**

**_Time: 10 November 2009_**

**_Time: 18:00 _**

**_Subject: Krad Hikarii_**

_* * * _

_There are once again two people sitting at a table in the simple interview room. The young woman, again dressed in a close fitting suit, has her pad of paper out, ready to take notes on what the angel might say. There are two cups of tea again, sitting out on the table. The recorder is again sitting on the table, the red light blinking as it records. The angel, dressed in white, leans forward a bit, watching the woman with unblinking amber eyes. He glances at the clock, then frowns slightly. _

_# # #_

I cannot stay for long this time. I have a meeting with Dark Mousy in half an hour.

Where were we last time? Oh yes. My origins. So, now you know how I became trapped in this body. No. This is not my own form. My form is truly that of a young boy, fifteen years of age. He is thin and pale with cobalt hair and cornflower blue eyes. He wears glasses, but he does not need them. He has already graduated from college, but has returned to high school to watch Dark Mousy's tamer, Daisuke Niwa. Master Satoshi is one of the few good tamers I have been trapped in. He is not cruel like some of them have been. He is strict, but not cruel.

_# # # _

_The angel trails off, growing silent. The woman watches him. He reaches for the tea, taking it, sipping from it. His hands are gloved and she wonders about it. He sets the cup back on the table, his golden amber eyes flicking to the clock on the wall, then back to her face, burning into her gaze._

_# # #_

Enough talk of my tamer now. What else do you wish to know about me?

Do I enjoy being trapped in a body that is not mine? I. . . cannot not say for sure. I have never had my own body, so I do not know what it is to have freedom. I would like to have my own body some day, to taste freedom, to understand what it is like to do what I want, when I want, rather than have to listen to someone.

Master Satoshi usually keeps me trapped in his head. I've fought with him several times to gain my freedom. Sometimes he will let me have my freedom, let me roam. Not often, though. He knows that my magic is slowly eating away at his body.

So. . . in answer to your question, I may say no. I do not enjoy being trapped in a body that is not mine. If possible, I would take my own form and be free. I wish there was a spell or an artwork that would allow that. . .

_# # # _

_The angel trails off again, looking down at the reflective surface of the table, his long golden bangs hiding his eyes from view. If the woman could see his eyes, she would see sadness and regret in his eyes, but his bangs effectivally hide this from her view. He takes a moment, then looks up, his face back to its cold mask. _

_# # # _

I would be willing to answer more questions of yours, but unfortunately, I must be going. I have a meeting with my other half. Please excuse me.

_# # #_

_With a swirl of white and gold, the angel walks from the room, leaving his tea cup empty on the table, his chair shoved neatly under the table. The woman reaches out, turning the recorder off. She continues to write on her pad, a small smile on her face as she thinks of the angel._

_# # #_

**_Krad?_**

_Yes, Master Satoshi?_

**_Did you mean what you said in there?_**

_About what?_

**_Everything. The. . .being trapped in my mind. _**

_. . . _

**_And about me. . . being 'strict but not cruel.'_**

_. . ._

**_Krad?_**

A heavy sigh, resigned, slow.

_It is. . . true, Master Satoshi. _

**_I. . . thank you, Krad. And I wish there was a way I could give you your own body._**

_As do I, Master Satoshi. As do I. . ._

_# # # _

All right. I hope you liked that!

And. . . I kinda ran out of questions for the interviewer to ask Krad. I want this to be several chapters, so here's my petition:

If you kind readers will help me out, I will greatly appreciate this. Please ask anything of Krad and I shall answer it.  
Thanks!

Thank you to: Ninja Mafia Mistress, OoBlueBubblesoO, intelligenceisstupid, Kurisuta, and The Lantern


	4. A Fight Between Dark and Light

Interview with an Angel

Chapter 4: A Fight Between Dark and Light

By: Dark Hearted Shinobi

* * *

"Mousy!!" My bellow follows a white-blue energy ball sent flying at the dark angel hovering in midair. I can see the stolen artwork, a simple necklace in the form of a sword, dangling from his belt and I grit my teeth. The fool. There is more power in that one small artwork than in his entire body.

The dark angel dodges, laughing, his violet eyes sparkling with mirth. "Missed me again!"

"I will—" I start, but am cut off by the dark angel flying directly for me, a black feather held out in his fingers, energy gathering around it. I shut my mouth, dodging by ducking below the angel.

"I know! I know! You will kill me!" Dark mocks, turning quickly, flying towards me. He laughs, mockery in his voice, arrogance I cannot stand.

My amber eyes narrow in anger and anticipation as I plan what I am going to do to get my revenge.

_**Don't hurt him too badly, Krad. That's Daisuke's body. **_Satoshi's voice suddenly sparks in my mind and I growl slightly.

_It may be Daisuke's body, but Dark is in control. Remember our deal? I can harm Dark, but not Daisuke._

_**I remember. Still . . . **_

_Fine. I won't kill him. _ His request, while simple, angers me slightly. I decide to take out the anger I feel at both Satoshi and Dark on the latter. As Dark flies towards me, I drop in the air, again, flying under the dark angel. I grab the other angel's belt loops, flipping him in midair, slamming a glowing fist into Dark's midsection. As the dark angel folds around my fist, I release my hold. Dark coughs, plummeting towards the earth with alarming speed, momentarily frozen.

_**Krad!**_

_Wait, Master Satoshi, all will be well._ As I predicted, Dark's wings snap out, just in time, catching the air, slowing his fall. I dive towards the earth, planting my knee firmly in Dark's already bruised stomach, slamming him towards the earth. He coughs, a weak cry escaping from his lips. He is slammed into the ground, our combined weights smashing his familiar into the earth. The pathetic animal squeaks once and passes out. I smirk, kneeling above the fallen angel, snatching the artwork from his belt. I can feel its power pulsing through my fingers and my smirk grows. "Well, well, well, Dark Mousy, the great Phantom Thief, my other half, immobilized and at my mercy."

"I ain't at your mercy just yet!" Dark replies, grabbing my ankles, yanking my legs out from underneath me. I topple over with a sharp yell, throwing my arms backwards, just barely catching myself before I slam into the earth. The hit causes me to lose my hold on the artwork and it skitters across the ground, landing beside Dark. I growl a bit, trying to stand. Dark flips so he is standing above me, holding out a black feather, shooting an energy ball at me. I barely block the purple-black shot of energy, flipping to my feet as well.

"One of these days, I will kill you, Mousy."

He laughs at me, gathering the unconscious animal at his feet, then grabbing up the artwork. "You think that, but you won't succeed, Krad."

I snarl at him, dashing forward, my hand surrounded by energy. Dark smirks, blocking the energy. He suddenly drops the small familiar of his, yelling.

"Wiz! Now!"

I curse as the rabbit like creature turns into his wings, attaching to his back, lifting him from the earth, propelling him upwards. I follow, slightly behind, but close. He turns slightly, shooting several spells at me. One wraps around my wings and I plummet towards the earth. The moment before I hit, the spell releases, allowing me to catch myself. I rocket back towards the sky, but the dark haired thief is already gone, disappearing into the night. I curse softly to myself, descending back to the earth, allowing Satoshi to take over, as I am worn out from the fight.

_**Thank you, Krad.**_

_. . _I say nothing to the young man, choosing rather to ignore him. I do not feel like talking to him right now, but knowing he appreciates I did not harm that boy somehow makes me feel . . . appreciated, if you could say that.

But I am tired now, so I am not talking any more.

# # #

There ya'll go. Hope ya like it! (Lantern, what did ya think?)

Updating fast here! I already have chapter 5 written and I'm going to start on 6 and 7 soon!

And as I asked in the last question: Please give me your questions that you would like to ask Krad!!

Thanks to the following people: Ninja Mafia Mistress, Marium and The Lantern. Thank you for your questions! Keep them coming. Marium and Lantern, look for answers to your questions in chapter 5. Ninja Mafia Mistress, your question shall be answered in chapter 7.

If you want a free preview of chapter 5, let me know in a review!


	5. Painful Interview

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 5: Painful Interview

By: Dark Hearted Shinobi

* * *

_**Location: Interview Room**_

_**Time: 12 November 2009**_

_**Time: 17:30 **_

_**Subject: Krad Hikarii**_

_* * * _

_The young woman sits at the empty table in the interview room, sipping tea from a steaming cup. A kettle sits beside her on a warmer and an empty cup rests across from her. The recorder is on the table between her and the cup and she is scribbling on the pad of paper sitting on the table in front of her. The scribbles become a picture, which becomes the angel she has been interviewing. The door opens on silent hinges and a young man with cobalt hair and cornflower eyes slips in through the crack. The woman looks at him curiously. He bows, then frowns, gripping his chest, falling to his knees as white wings explode from his back, tearing his shirt apart. The young woman watches this exchange with interested eyes. After several long moments, the blond angel stands, straightening his coat. He taps the 'record' button with a long, tapered finger, still hidden in a white glove, then slides into his seat, a small smirk on his lips. _

_* * * _

Now you have seen my tamer. What do you think of him? I am definitely stronger of the two. Anyway. What are your questions for me today?

A familiar, eh? Why don't I have one? Well. . . that is a twisted story.

I had a familiar once, many, many years ago, long before you were even a thought. It was much like Dark's familiar, a small, rabbit like creature that would become my wings when called. I will not tell you his name because you are unworthy to know it.

During one of our fights, Dark. . . destroyed him. He killed him without sparing a thought for the small creature, unable to defend itself. From that moment on, I brought out my own wings, even though it harmed my tamers greatly. I did not care. I was. . . hurt over the loss of my familiar. I was close to him.

There was only one tamer I was gentle with after my familiar's death. Other than that, I did not hold anything back. You must understand that to produce my own wings puts a bad strain on the tamer's body. It is unnatural and therefore destructive. The restructuring of cells, of muscle, bone and tendon, the creation of this unnatural growth tears apart the tamer's body. A human was not made for magic, he cannot endure the magic that pounds through his veins when I create these wings.

Your next question? What's that? Lonely?

Was I ever, or do I ever get, lonely? . . . . . Well. . . Yes. I do get lonely. You must understand this. I am eternally trapped in someone's mind and most of the time, that person does not want me in their head so they ignore me. Several of my tamers have even figured out how to bind me in their minds until they need me.

I remember the first time I was bound. My tamer looked in a mirror and I saw through his eyes. It was his reflection, then suddenly it was me. My world flipped as if someone had spun me upside down and I found myself in the mirror, looking out at him. I was trapped in this mirror until he looked in the mirror again. When he would look in the mirror, I would be transferred back into his mind. He died without ever telling anyone how to transfer me. He tried to tell his son, he really did, but I killed him. With my own hands. I took over the son's body and strangled the old fool, watching him die, feeling his very life pulse to nothing under my fingertips.

* * *

_The angel stops talking, an almost prideful smirk on his face. He looks down at his hands and an almost sad look flashes across his face for a moment. He takes a drink from the teacup, then looks back up. He takes another drink, setting the cup back on the table with a soft clink. He folds his hands on the table behind the cup, his shoulders seeming to droop slightly._

_* * *_

I am lonely. I am almost always alone. Master Satoshi usually ignores me, but. . .sometimes he will talk to me. Sometimes. . . I wonder if I should have been better to my tamers. Perhaps. . .if I had been better. . . perhaps I would not be so lonely. . .

But enough of that. What is your next question?

Hmm. . . an interesting one. Friends. . .Yes. I have had a few.

My first friend was Master Ryuu. That. . . that was the first time I was not lonely. He talked to me. He taught me how to read, to write, to speak, both Japanese and many other langagues. He also taught me art. I learned all I know from him. He taught me about the world and how it worked outside of the world of pain I already knew. He showed me kindness and friendship. I am eternally grateful to him. He fell in love with a young woman named Ayame.

She was beautiful and. . .she understood me. Master Ryuu told her about me on their first date and her reaction was that she wanted to meet me. I came out and she treated me well. After that, she would greet both of us. She bandaged my wounds when I was hurt, she took care of Master Ryuu. He finally admitted out loud that he loved her and I was locked away in his DNA. I did not mind though. I knew that he was taken care of and that I would be reborn in a noble child. I was gentle to the mother. I did not kill her. She loved her son, even though she knew that I would come again, this time through her son. She told her son about me, taught him everything. When I first appeared, I tried not to hurt him. Ayame was glad to see me again, as was Master Ryuu. They treated me as they treated their son and I appreciated it. However, after they both died, their son, who was not the kind man his father was, began to mistreat me. He never fell in love, nor married. The way I was carried on was. . . he raped a woman. With that rape, I disappeared and became the woman's child.

But enough about that family. You asked if I had any friends and that is the answer you got. So in a shorter answer, yes. I did.

I also had a lover once. She was a beautiful young woman. Her name was Raynne. I love her name. It is as beautiful as she is. She had long black hair that felt like silk and the most beautiful emerald eyes. I met her when I was with Master Ryuu.

Yes, yes. I know. He appears in all of my happy memories, the few I have, but he was the only master who was good to me.

* * *

_The angel's voice softens, slightly cracking as he talks._

_* * * _

Back to Raynne. She understood about me. And she accepted me. One of the. . . the worst days of my life happened when she was eighteen. I. . .saw that she was getting past the marrying age. . . and Master Ryuu was interested in Ayame and I. . .I am not human. I had to tell her that. . .well, I told her that our relationship would not work. She. . . she understood. She was so. . .so kind. I can still remember her words to me. . . "I understand, my darling. Thank you for your unselfishness. You will always have a place in my heart and I will always love you." After that, I stopped seeing her as much. But we still met sometimes, as friends. In fact, I gave her away at her wedding. She was. . . an orphan with no father and so she asked me. I. . .

* * *

_The angel suddenly trails off, his jaw tightening. Tears glisten in his amber eyes, but he blinks them away. He shoves his chair back abruptly, slamming his fist down on the recorder, shattering it. _

_* * *_

This interview is over. I am leaving now. I cannot say whether or not I will be back or not. Farewell.

* * *

_He spins, the cross at the end of his hair thwacking on the table, resounding with a thud. He stalks out of the room, his white coat billowing behind him as he moves through the door, his impressive wings brushing the doorposts. The woman is left alone in the room, her eyes slightly wide, staring at the shattered remains of the recorder. She looks down at it and laughs a bit when she realizes the angel destroyed the outer workings of the recorder, but not the memory card that held the contents of their conversation. She gathers up the broken recorder and walks out, softly shutting the door behind her. _

_* * *_

A/N: Wow. . . that was. . . interesting. I did not think this chapter would turn out like this. It could be the fact I'm writing it at 12:30 am, or it could be the fact that I've been letting all my stress build up and just needed a release for it. This started as an experiment to delve into his character and I have wanted to show Krad as someone who could love. So. . . I hope you liked!

Oh, Raynne's name is pronounced "Rain"

As soon as I get. . . let's put it at 3 right now, reviews I'll put up chapter 6!

And. . . please send in any requests for things you would like to see in this story! Definatly still looking for questions, because my poor, overworked brain tends to blow out from time to time!

Thanks to Kurista, marium, and The Lantern for reviewing!

marium and The Lantern, I hope you found these answers to your questions good!


	6. Release of Pain

Interview with an Angel

Chapter 6: Release of Pain

*** * ***

_**Krad. . . did. . . were you really in love with Raynne?**_

_. . . Yes. I was. She was. . . _

A ragged sigh.

_**Krad?**_

_I do not want to discuss her any more, Master Satoshi. _

_**I'm sorry that you couldn't be with her. I wish you could have stayed with her. **_

_. . . . _

There is no answer for a long time and when it finally comes, it comes in a voice thick with unexpressed emotion.

_Thank you, Master Satoshi. Only one other person has told me that. . . _

_**Ryuu?**_

_Yes. Of course, he is the only one who has known about her. _

_**Did Dark know?**_

_No. I did not want him to know I have a weakness. _

_**Thank you for letting me know about it, Krad. It. . . lets me know you. . .**_

_Can care?_

_**. . .**_

An embarrassed silence from the tamer's end.

_I understand, Master Satoshi. _

_**I will protect your secret, Krad.**_

_Thank you. _

_**Of course. **_

*** * * **

I withdraw into the corner of Master Satoshi's mind that is mine and mine alone. I am allowed this one section, this small piece, just for me. Most of the time, Master Satoshi does not try to encroach on this area, which I am thankful for. I sink down to the ground, curling up in the corner, leaning against the wall, drawing my knees up to my chest. I am thankful that no one can see me like this, in a moment of weakness.

It feels like someone is crushing my heart in their hand. It hurts. I can barely breathe, so it is a good thing I am not alive. It hurts. I wish I could stop it, but I cannot. It has not hurt like this for many, many years.

It was the interview that caused this pain. I have been hurting since I walked out of that room. I do not know why I told her that. Perhaps. . .it is because she looks like Raynne. I do not know. The sudden need to physically express my emotions overtakes me and I call out to Master Satoshi.

* * *

_Master Satoshi?_

_**Yeah, Krad?**_

_May. . . may I come out?_

_**Why?**_

_Don't ask. Just let me. . . please._

He goes silent, surprised by the request, then,

_**All right. **_

_*** * * **_

I thank Master Satoshi, swapping places with him, this time making sure not to hurt him. I walk to the couch, driving my fist into a pillow. A sudden wetness touches my cheek and I reach up, brushing my gloved fingers across my face. I pull it back, cocking my head at the water glistening on my fingertips. I am crying. I have not cried since I lost Raynne. I cannot cry. I am not this. . . this weak. The weak one is Dark.

My breathing grows labored as I struggle to hold in my emotions, pent up for years. I finally can no longer hold it in and I let myself grow weak. For once, I am weak as tears streak my face as I finally mourn the loss of my one love. I never cried at her funeral, I did not cry when I learned she was dead.

I cry now. I cry for the memories. I cry for the lost memories. I cry for the time we had and I cry for the time taken from us. I cry for her and I cry for me. But most of all, I just cry, letting myself feel weakness for once, allowing myself to taste the emotions I hold down.

* * *

A/N: I hope that Krad is not too. . . wimpy. But I think that he could cry. I dunno. And sorry its short. I just wanted to write it.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers: Dawn's Eternal Twilight, The Lantern and marium!

Keep reading!


	7. The Aftermath

Interview with an Angel

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

By: Dark Hearted Shinobi

* * *

I sit on the couch for a long time alone, staring at the wall until it seems that I have gone blind from staring at the white wall. The tears have dried on my face and I am left with a hollow feeling in my chest. That is why I bury my feelings. I hate this hollow feeling. Master Satoshi has been quiet for the last several moments, those rare moments when I showed my weakness. I. . . am thankful for his silence.

I stand finally, walking around the room, stretching my long legs, one of which has fallen asleep, giving me a bad limp. Pain shoots up my leg from my foot and I smile slightly. The pain is better than the hollowness. I stop by the mirror that hangs on the wall, looking at my reflection. I frown at the way I look. My blond hair is messed up and my face is streaked with tears. My eyes are still slightly red, the golden of the irises giving my eyes a rather creepy look. I walk to the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face, washing it. I look in the mirror above the sink and sigh. I run my fingers through my hair, fixing the messy locks. When I look better, I smile, walking back to the couch, dropping down on it, folding my wings behind me. _Master Satoshi?_

_**. . . Raynne. You loved her. You truly loved her, didn't you?**_

I stop still, even my thoughts coming to a screeching halt. I never expected Master Satoshi to ask for that. I frown slightly, then decide to release this little bit of information to Master Satoshi. _Yes. I loved her. I have never loved anyone as I loved Raynne. _

_**Why did you storm out earlier?**_

_I. . . it upset me to speak of her. I reacted the only way I know how. _

Master Satoshi goes silent and I shut my eyes. I open them moments later as visions of Raynne dance across my vision. I stand in one smooth motion, then frown. _Master Satoshi. . . I would like to buy Grace a new recorder. After all, I did break hers._

_**That sounds good, Krad.**_Master Satoshi's voice carries a smile and I let a small smile drift over my lips. _**But we should probably swap places. **_

_Of course. _I allow the transformation to occur, drawing into my corner, but this time I leave the line of communication open between us. Satoshi grabs his coat, walking out the door. He heads to the store, starting to look for a digital recorder. After settling on one, he pays, then walks back out.

_**So you're going back?**_

_Yes. I am sure she has more questions for me._

_**All right. **_Satoshi goes silent and I sigh softly, leaning back against the wall behind me.

Oh. For those of you who want to know what the mind looks like, I will tell you. It is a white-blue expanse, endlessly expanding, or so it seems. However, you can reach the end of someone's mind. I have. Most of the time, I wander around Master Satoshi's mind, or sleep in one corner. Sometimes, I access his memories and watch them. It is like an old movie reel, projecting the images onto one white wall. Sometimes, I access my own memories. I have so many. I do not have much here, I am not free, and yet, I am content. It is only sometimes, but still, I have caught myself being quite content with the way my life is.

Anyway. I think I shall sleep now. Perhaps sleep will give me the escape I so desire.

* * *

A/N: So. . . I kinda divulged from my original set up there. It was supposed to be interview, Krad, interview, etc. But oh well. I hope that you liked this! And sorry it's late! I forgot to post it earlier. . . heh. But I'll post a new one soon!  
Any questions for Krad?

If you want a preview, let me know!


	8. Back to the Interview Room

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 8: Back to the Interview Room

By: Dark Hearted Shinobi

* * *

_**Location: Interview Room**_

_**Time: 16 November 2009**_

_**Time: 17:30 **_

_**Subject: Krad Hikarii**_

_* * * _

_The angel sits alone at the table in the interview room, a steaming mug clasped in his hands. The condensation on the outside of the cup soaks through his gloves and he pulls them off, folding them, setting them on the table beside him. The seat across from him is empty, an iced coffee sitting in front of it. A digital recorder sits between him and the empty chair, and he smiles slightly, taking a drink of his tea. The door creaks open and the dark haired interviewer walks in. Her dark blue eyes widen when she sees the angel, but she sinks into the seat none-the-less. She looks at the coffee and recorder, then smiles, shaking her head. The angel, once again straight faced, reaches out, hitting the 'record' button._

_* * * _

Hello again. I am sorry about my reaction the last time we spoke. I was. . . those are painful memories for me. I am sure you understand. I hope you accept the gift as an apology of mine for breaking your recorder. Now, if you will, ask your first question.

Do I hate Dark? Yes. . . and yet at the same time, no. Confusing, is it not? I know, and so, I shall do my best to explain. I do not hate Dark himself, because he has nothing to do with my current situation, but I hate the Niwas.

This is why I try to kill Dark. If I can kill him, I can kill his tamer, and perhaps, I shall be free. I hope so.

But. . . everytime I hold a Niwa's life in my hands, I cannot do it, I cannot kill him. Now, it is not the fact that I cannot bring myself to do it morally. I have killed before. I'm going to wager that surprises you. However, when I think of killing Dark, I cannot do it.

Now, I do not love him or anything, he is just one half of me. He is the other side of the coin. We are. . . two halves of a whole and if one were to be destroyed, the other would feel it.

I know this because forty years ago, Daiki Niwa fell in love and had a child. However, my tamer did not. He stayed single and unmarried for ten years after Daiki. Ten years. Ten years without Dark playing around with the police, ten years without Dark teasing me, without fighting with him. My life was boring. I found out that Daiki's child was not a son, but a daughter. When my tamer fell in love and married, he also bore a daughter. Thus, Dark and I were both trapped, sealed away until a son was born.

And so, in the long answer I seem so fond of, no, I do not hate Dark himself. I hate the Niwas, for they are the ones who stuck me in this position. But I do not hate Dark.

* * *

_The angel stops speaking, leaning back, taking a drink from his steaming cup, looking through the steam at the woman interviewing him. His golden eyes study her, roaming over her face, judging her with the trained eye of an artist. He smiles slightly to himself, nodding a bit. He takes another drink from his tea, then resumes speaking as she asks another question._

_* * * _

Why are we enemies? Mainly because he was trapped in the Niwas. If they had not meddled in affairs that were not theirs to meddle in, then Dark and I would not be stuck like this. I am almost sure that the painting, the work of art would have come to life and that Dark and I would have our own bodies, rather than be trapped in this pathetic existence.

So. . . I fight him because I can. I think at one point. . .one point we were friends.

When we were being painted, I can remember having some consciousness and speaking with Dark. We didn't know much, but we had heard our creator talking to us. That is how we learned. As he painted us, he would talk to us, telling us things. Even though the painting was half finished, we could hear him. He painted us first, painted a soul into each of us, gave us thoughts and spirits and personalities. Then he gave us names. As he painted, the picture grew deeper, we grew deeper. Finally he finished it and was preparing the last spell, the last thing to give us our own forms.

But as he was getting to the last words, that damn Niwa broke in, ruining the spell. And that pissed me off. It pissed him off, at first, but the Niwas were good to him. They treated him well, while the Hikariis treated me badly. I was jealous of him.

And so, to answer your next question, why are we always fighting? Well. . . we've always fought. It's just the way that we are. You could say that we do not know anything else. That and I'm jealous of him. He had life so easy and. . . my life was hell because of the Hikariis. They call me a curse. Even Master Satoshi calls me a curse. There is your answer.

_* * * _

_The angel stops, taking a sip of his tea. As he drinks, he notices the woman studying him. Her eyes watch his movements and she tries to hide a smile. The angel arches an eyebrow slightly before setting the cup down on the table before picking up with the interview again._

_* * * _

What's that? Any other enemies? Well. . . not really. Unless you count the Hikariis. They have been trying to get rid of me since I was first bound into their DNA. But other than Dark and the Hikariis, I have not had many enemies. I have had several in my lifetime, but none of them are worth mentioning.

* * *

_The angel glances towards the clock and stands in one smooth moment. He finishes his tea, then throws the cup in the trash can by the door. He bows slightly to the interviewer._

_* * *_

I will see you tomorrow after Master Satoshi gets out of class.

Farewell for now.

* * *

_The door swings shut, latching softly as the angel walks out. The woman leans back in her chair, smiling softly, clicking the 'off' button on the recorder. She stands, realizing that the angel left his gloves. She picks them up, folding the recorder in them, tucking them in her bag, smiling a bit as she remembers what the angel's bare hands looked like: strong, tapered fingers, long, the fingers and hands of an artist. Thin, white scars crossed the backs of both of his hands, cutting through the pale skin. She smiles again, feeling the soft fabric of his gloves, slipping out of the room, her mind on the next day and what questions she would ask the white angel she was learning so much about. _

_* * * _

A/N: Too cheesy at the end? Sorry if it is. . . Meh. And it's kinda short. .. . sorry.

So, sorry about this being a bit late. Between school, work, procrastination and the LSAT, I didn't really have time to write this!!

So, send in your questions and requests for Krad!

Coming soon from DHS Productions: Interview with a Demon! All you ever wanted to know about the illusive phantom thief, Dark Mousy, in a series of interviews. Send in questions!

Thanks to the following people: The Lantern and marium


	9. Preparation

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 9: Preparation

* * *

_**Krad?**_

_Yes?_

_**You left your gloves.**_

_I realize that. _

_**. . .Did you do that on purpose?**_

_Perhaps._

_**Krad?**_

_Yes? _

_**Why did you leave them?**_

_That is for me to find and you to never find out. _

_**KRAD!**_

_Yes?_

_**. . . Never mind. I give up!**_

_* * * _

I laugh silently to myself when I hear Master Satoshi muttering about 'curses' 'Dark' and 'that stupid. . .,' Well. . . I won't go any further in that conversation. But it was amusing how easily I can aggravate my tamer. I pull back into my corner of his mind, blocking him off so he cannot bother me. He does not react to me, and I smile slightly.

I know I left those gloves on the table in the interview room. Why? I do not truly know myself. I believe it may be so that I would have an excuse to return to talk to Grace. There is something about her that. . . intrigues me. I shall return. . . if only to study her more.

I shake my head slightly as I realize what time it is.

* * *

_Master Satoshi?_

_**What?**_

_It is almost time to meet with Dark. _

_**I see this, Krad. **_

_What do you have planned for tonight?_

_**You'll see. Now go away. **_

_Fine. But I'm letting you know I will be coming out tonight._

_**Whatever Krad. It's not like I can stop you anyways.**_

_Finally you realize that. _

_* * * _

I shake my head as I prepare for my confrontation with Dark. As I prepare, I look down at my gloveless hands, staring at them. I have the long fingers of a true artist, or so Master Ryuu said once. The backs and palms of my hands are lined with a spider's web of thin white scars, cutting through my pale skin like moonlight on clouds. I finger one of the scars, trying to remember how I got all of them. Many of them are from my magic. Yes. I can be hurt by my own magic. Before I knew how to control and properly use it, I was often hurt by my magic.

Some of the other scars are from Dark's magic. I've had his magic get past my barriers before. His magic hurts me badly, but I never let that show.

Sometimes his magic will mix with mine and backfire on the both of us. That is the worst. My power with his power. Since we were created as two halves of the same art piece, our power is greatest when combined.

But I must stop reminiscing about the past and turn my thoughts to the present. After all, we are almost to the museum and I must pay attention to Master Satoshi or there is the chance I will get caught in the traps he sets for Dark. As well as knowing where the traps are, I want to be able to set up my own traps. So I shall stop talking for now. I must go and prepare to face Dark.

* * *

A/N: I realize this is kinda late compared to my other updates and I'm sorry for that. .. I just got caught up in school. .. and I got a bit lazy. It's almost finals week, so if I'm a bit slow, forgive me.

All right peeps, for the next chapter what do you want? Do you want another interview or do you want Satoshi to question Krad about Grace, or do you want another fight between Dark and Krad? It is up to you, my dear readers!!!

Thank you to marium, The Lantern, and Dawns Eternal Twilight! Ya'll rock!!!


	10. Confrontation

Interview With an Angel

Chapter 10: Confrontation

* * *

I smirk as I take over Master Satoshi's body. I walk through the dark halls of the museum, dodging all the traps. When I reach the main room where the art piece targeted by Dark is waiting, I reach out, taking the piece, dropping it into my pocket.

_**Why did you do that?**_

_For my own reasons. _

_**But. . .**_

_Just wait, Master Satoshi. All will be revealed. _ I slip into the shadows at the top of the ceiling, waiting for my prey. Soon, the familiar figure of the dark angel sneaks into the room, easily dodging the traps that had been set up for him. My smirk grows as he stops still in the middle of the room, staring at the seemingly empty pillar standing in front of him. I drop silently from the sky, landing behind him. "Missing something, Dark Mousy?"

He spins, eyes wideneing, then narrowing, a black feather appearing in an outstretched hand. "Krad. What did you do with the art piece?"

"You'll never know." I purr, my voice cold.

_**Krad? Why did you take the piece?**_

_Shut up, Master Satoshi. I am trying to work here. _ I ignore Master Satoshi, continuing to taunt Dark, staying just out of range. "Let's just say that. . .I took it before you could."

"Why?" Dark stops, staring at me, a confused look on his face.

"Let's just say. . . I wanted to see how far I could push you." I smirk, reaching into my pocket, pulling the artwork out, letting it drop from my hand. It is a sword, made out of silver, hanging on a copper show. There is a opal set in the hilt and it catches the light from the spotlights outside, glittering. "If you want it, you will have to take it." I wrap the piece around my wrist, smirking, flying down the halls, out the back door, climbing in altitude. I do not climb to high, however, because my wings will freeze and the oxygen gets too thin to breathe. As I wait, Master Satoshi begins to talk to me again.

_**Krad. . . is there a point to this?**_

_Yes. _ I smirk as Dark comes barreling out of the door, soaring up to meet me. _But you will see soon. _

_**You're bringing him outside?**_

_You figured that out, yourself, did you?_

_**Shut up. **_

_I brought him outside so that I could fight him without risking the art pieces inside. I did not want to damage them._

_**Oh. **_

I smirk a bit, then turn my attention to Dark, who is quickly climbing to meet me. "Well, Dark Mousy? Are you ready to taste death?"

He glowers at me, a purple-black energy ball growing in one hand. He releases this at me, but I easily dodge it. "Give me the artwork, Krad?"

"Why? So you can kill it?"

"What?"

"You seal the artworks. That is killing it!"

_**Krad?**_

_Master Satoshi, just wait. _

_**You seal artworks too. **_

_I know I do. _I barely dodge the next energy ball. _Master Satoshi, I will discuss this with you later. _

Dark glowers at me as I lift the artwork, smirking. "What are you going to do, Krad?"

"You will see, Dark Mousy." I close my fist around the artwork. It is only a small piece, but I can feel the magic pulsing through it, almost like a heartbeat.

Dark's violet eyes widen as he realizes what I am about to do. I have done it before and he knows what it means. "Krad! No!"

I squeeze my fist tight, letting magic flow through it. The piece screams, a pitch only Dark and I can hear, then shatters in my hand. I open my fist, letting the shards fall to the ground.

Dark is staring at me, mouth slightly open, his breath coming in short gasps. "No. . ."

"You are too weak, Dark Mousy. You kill the artworks. You are a dishonorable killer."

"I am not!" Dark's voice is a growl and I smirk.

"You seal the artworks. That is the same—"

"No! It's not!" Dark snaps, cutting me off. He flies at me, hands outstretched. I laugh silently, excited about the reaction. After the craziness of the last week, the insanity of the interviews, I felt a need to release the tension I had felt building up in me. Dark hung in the air, staring at me, his face still stuck in the same confused expression. I laugh, shooting an energy ball at him. His body moves to block it, but moves too slowly. The energy catches him in the chest, spinning him, knocking him towards the earth. He shakes it off, flying back up towards me, shooting bolts of purple-black energy at me. I dodge them or block them, sending white-gold energy back at him. He glides to my level, sending the bolts faster than he usually does. I smirk, knowing that I have angered him. As we fight, we move away from the mainland until we are fighting with the ocean beneath us. Our atmosphere grows higher, the oxygen growing thinner. I can feel my wings beginning to freeze.

_**Be careful, Krad.**_

_Worried about me getting hurt?_

_**No. This is my body. I'm worried about it getting hurt. **_

_Fine. Fine. I won't get hurt._ As soon as I say this, however, an energy blast catches one of my wings. I howl in pain, struggling to stay aloft. My left wing, the one that was hit, refuses to respond to my commands and I fall from the sky, my wings curling up around me as my speed grows. I shake off the spell, spreading my wings, slowing before plunging into the water under me. I go under, sinking from both the power of my fall and my waterlogged wings. They pull me under and I start struggling. My lungs begin burning with the lack of oxygen and I feel slight tendrils of fear start to creep into my mind.

Master Satoshi starts working his way to the front of my mind._** Switch with me, Krad. I can swim and not be pulled down. **_

_Fine. _I switch with Master Satoshi, allowing him control. He swims upward, breaking free of the water, gasping slightly.

Dark is gone, having disappeared into the blackness surrounding us. Master Satoshi allows the tide to pull him to shore where he collapses on the sand, falling on his back, staring up at the star studded sky. I can feel the pain radiating through his mind as he lays there, his chest burning, his legs and arms on fire, the burn from Dark's energy icy cold in comparison to the burning throughout his body. He starts shivering from the cold and I frown. _I am sorry, Master Satoshi. I did not mean to get hurt. _

_**It's fine, Krad. **_

_Do you want to change? You could stay warm._

_**I. . . Can you walk or fly?**_

_Fly? Not right now, but I believe I can walk._

_**. . . All right then.**_

I switch places with Master Satoshi, hearing him groan in pain. I stand slowly, spreading my wings, but wince at the pain that burns through my back. I shake my head, folding my wings behind me. I start walking, studying the dark landscape.

_**Krad?**_

_Yes, Master Satoshi?_

_**Do. . . do you really feel like Dark is a killer when he seals the artworks?**_

I pause before responding to Master Satoshi._ If I say yes. . . then I must say that I am dishonorable. And I do not want to say that. _

_**Is sealing really the same as killing them?**_

_Yes. Sealing an artwork is basically killing it. Dark has killed many artworks by this, but so have I. _

_**Where does it trap them? **_

_To seal an artwork, to kill it, is to trap its soul in darkness forever. _

_**Why do you seal artworks?**_

_Because there are some artworks that the Hikarii line have created that must be sealed. If they are not sealed, either by Dark or myself, their power will grow until they are a destructive force that cannot be stopped. Do you not remember Argentine?_

_**Oh yeah. He was too powerful, so we sealed him.**_

_Precisely. I had to seal him. Does this answer your question?_

_**Yeah. I guess so. But why did you kill that artwork earlier today? It wasn't dangerous, was it?**_

_No. It was not. It did not have that much of a soul to begin with. _

_**Then why did you kill it?**_

_Because I wanted to make Dark mad. _

_**Why?**_

_I. . . cannot truly say. I think I just needed to destroy something. Plus, I wanted a challenge and this created it._

_**Oh. **_Master Satoshi grows silent for a while and I continue down the darkened streets.

I notice that we are almost home and I smile slightly. I have been walking down the back alleys, making sure to stay only to the black alleys or where I would be considered an hallucination. As we grow closer to home, I test my wings again, but pain is still shooting through the left wing from where Dark hit it. _**I'll take over now. We're closer to home and we need to walk in the light. **_

_Fine. _I switch with him, allowing him to walk the last few blocks to the home. His clothes are still damp, but he is not shivering as much. Weariness permeates through me and I withdraw to my corner, dropping in a heap. _I am going to sleep, Master Satoshi._

_**All right. I won't bother you. **_

_Thank you._ I grow silent, falling into dark dreams.

* * *

A/N: Well. . . that was interesting. It is strange how a story can run from you, is it not? This story is twisting out of my original idea, but I love it. What do you, my dear reviewers think?

I shall be answering the remainder of the questions that you have sent in the next several chapters, so look for them!

Also, I am attempting to make this story my longest story thus far, 20 chapters. I hope you will stay with me for that!

Thank you to marium, Dawn's Eternal Twilight (did I fufill your expectations?) and L is for Loser. Glad ya'll like it!


	11. Repercussion

Interview With an Angel

Chapter 11: Repercussion

* * *

I groan as I come awake. My body, though still only in astral form, hurts, especially my left wing. When I am in Master Satoshi's mind, I cannot heal as quickly as I can when I have a physical body. I sigh, leaning against the wall behind me, feeling my breathing beginning to be hampered by the wounds I received.

_**Do you want to switch places, Krad?**_

_Why?_

_**So you can heal. I can tell you're in a lot of pain. **_

_Um. . . yes. Thank you. _ Master Satoshi and I trade places and I groan again, leaning against the couch. Waves of pain wash through my body and I struggle to stand, limping to the mirror on the wall, looking in it. My hair is messy and I have scorch marks on my face and clothing. _Master Satoshi, I am going to take a shower._

_**Fine. I'm going to sleep.**_

I nod slightly, stepping into his room. I strip off my clothing, setting them aside to be cleaned and repared later. I pull the cross from the end of my hair, setting it on the bathroom counter, then release the tie that holds my hair. My golden locks flow to almost reach the floor when released. I turn the water on so it can get hot, then turn to the mirror. My left wing is throbbing and I look at it. The top edge of my wing is battered and bloody. I gently touch the battered appendage, then step into the shower, groaning in pain as the now hot water pounds down on me. I shower quickly, washing the blood and sweat from my body. When I finish, I dry off, stepping from the shower. I ruffle my wings to shake the water from them, then check my appearance again. The blood has washed off of my wing and I frown when I see the gash in the feathers and skin. That will take time to heal. I dress in some of the spare clothes that Master Satoshi keeps out for me. I gather up my clothes, carrying them to the washing machine, sticking them in, starting a cycle. That being completed, I turn my attention to my wounded wing, probing the gash with my fingertips. It is bad, but not as bad as it looks. I should be healed in one day, as long as I stay in possession of this form. I go back to the couch, dropping down on it, flicking on the TV. I start watching some classic movie, something I remember being made. I can hear Master Satoshi coming awake and I open a connection to him, letting him know I am willing to talk.

_**How are you feeling?**_

_I am sore. My wing is not injured as badly as it looks. I need to heal. _

_**Do you need my form?**_

_Yes. I need it until tomorrow morning. _

_**Fine. **_Master Satoshi pauses, then speaks again, his voice almost hesitant. _**Why do you wear that cross?**_

_Master Ryuu gave it to me. I have worn it ever since. _

_**Does it have a purpose?**_

_In a way. I store magic in it so if I ever get stuck without magic, I will have a reserve. _

_**Oh. **_Master Satoshi yawns, then curls up in the back of my mind. _**I am going back to sleep. **_

_Of course. Good night, Master Satoshi. _

_**Good night, Krad. **_

The connection goes silent as Master Satoshi goes to sleep. I smile to myself, leaning back. I can feel sleep tugging at my mind and I give into it, falling into the realm of dream world.

* * *

A/N: That was. . . short. Sorry about that. It's just. . . what came out of my mind.

Hope ya'll like it! It will get better, I promise!

Thanks to marium, L is for Loser and The Lantern for your reviews!!!


	12. Sometimes

Interview With an Angel

Chapter 12: Sometimes. . .

* * *

_**Location: Interview Room**_

_**Time: 20 November 2009**_

_**Time: 11:40 **_

_**Subject: Krad Hikarii**_

_* * * _

_The young woman sits in the interview room, sketching once again. Her sketch is the angel she ahs been talking to for the last few weeks. She smiles a bit, looking over at the gloves resting in front of the empty chair across from her. As always, there is a teapot on a warmer and two cups waiting for her guest. The door opens and the angel walks in, bowing slightly at the waist. He slides into the chair, a brief, small smile crossing his face when he sees the gloves. He picks them up, pulling them on, hiding his hands once again in white fabric. He reaches out, turning the recorder on. She notices that there is red tinging the feathers near the top of his left wing and she raises an eyebow at this. _

_* * *_

It is good to see you again. Thank you for taking care of my gloves.

What's that? What happened to my wing? Oh. Dark and I got in a fight the other night and this is one of the scars I received. It is also why I am here earlier. Master Satoshi is letting me heal, so he is asleep. He needs it too. . .

Now, back to the interview. What are some of the questions that you have for me?

Do I ever have suicidal thoughts? Yes, I have been known to have suicidal thoughts. I have tried to kill myself before. As I am sure you can see, every attempt failed. Once. . . I let myself fall from the sky. I just fell and fell. That was a freeing feeling. Plummeting towards the earth with nothing to stop me. The ground climbed to meet me as I fell to meet it. However. . .I was saved.

By whom, you ask?

_* * * _

_The angel pauses, laughing slightly, his golden eyes alight with mirth. He takes a drink of tea, calms himself, then continues, his eyes still dancing. _

*** * * **

By my other half. By Dark.

My arch enemy. The one I try to kill on an almost daily basis. He saved my life. He grabbed me around the middle, pulling my form up. I could see the strain on his face as he was battered by the added weight. We fell faster, and I knew we were going to hit the earth. Dark flipped in the air, maneuvering so that I would be spared from injury. I tried to slow our descent at that moment, snapping my own wings out. We slowed, slightly, but we still hit the earth. I crushed him. He survived, as you can see. But he was badly injured for a long time. If you interview him, ask him about that time.

Other than that. . . I only have suicidal thoughts every so often. But since that time, I have not tried anything like that.

Your next question?

Have I ever been innocent? What do you mean by that? Innocence. . . what is that in reality? I guess you could say I was innocent. . .once. But that was many years ago. When I was first created, I was innocent. I. . . did not know pain, or hate, or anger. I was confused and scared. But the Hikarii I was bound to was cruel and cold and taught me pain, hate and anger.

*** * * **

_The angel pauses again, taking another drink of tea. He looks up at his interviewer, frowning slightly. _

_* * * _

I should explain, should I not?  
I have killed before, not just artworks either. I have killed your kind, humans. I still remember the first time that I killed. I was trying to escape a trap that had been set up for Dark and a human appeared. I was scared. . . so scared. I reacted in this fear and killed him. I did not know that it was wrong to kill. My master, the first Hikarii who held me beat me after that. He tortured me for killing a human, one of his kind. I do not. . . I do not understand why it is wrong to kill a human. After all, are they not just a more advanced form of artwork? I kill my own kind and there is no punishment. Why do you punish for killing your kind?

This I do not understand. But perhaps I never will.

What else do you want to ask me? I have longer today, so ask as much as you want.

Why do I want to hurt people? I. . . do not want to hurt people. I. . . do not know why I hurt people. Perhaps it is because I have been hurt. As for the Hikariis, I harm them because they first harmed me. Through them, I learned pain, hatred, anger, torment. And for this, I have vowed to return it to each Hikarii. It is like. . . an animal, you could say. If you show it hatred and pain, it will give you back this hatred and pain. That is the best explanation of why I hurt people.

What is your next question?

If Dark were gone? I would be quite lonely and very bored. He is part of me, so it would affect me in ways I cannot say. I have gotten a small taste of what life is like without Dark when he has vanished before I have. I do not know what I would do without Dark. Once again, we are not lovers or anything like that, he is just half of me, and as I am sure you know, you cannot have a whole piece with one half missing.

If anyone I hated was gone? Well. . . the world is a better place with those I hate gone. But enough of that sort of talk.

Do you have any more questions for me?

No? All right then. I shall take my leave. I will see you next week for our next interview. Have a good weekend.

* * *

_The angel stands smoothly, bowing slightly. He walks out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. _

_The interviewer smiles to herself, packing up her things, finding her mind running over many of the things that the angel had said. _

* * *

A/N: I realized that there were several questions that had been asked a while ago that I never answered. . . so. . . these next few chapters will have those answers in them! Sorry to those people who have waited this long for those responses.

Thanks to marium, the Lantern, and Dawn's Eternal Twilight for the reviews!


	13. Questions

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 13: Questions. . .

* * *

I lean back against the wall in my room in Master Satoshi's mind, sighing heavily. My head rests against the solid wall, my eyes shut. Even so, I can still tell that Master Satoshi wants to speak to me. I open one eye, arching a golden eyebrow at my tamer, who is sitting before the mirror in the living room, using it as a medium to speak to me face to face. I rather enjoy this form of talking, since I am able to see his expressions and he can see mine.

* * *

_Yes Master Satoshi?_

_**I have some questions for you.**_

_So I guessed. Is that not why you are here?_

_**Yes. **_

_Well, ask away?_

_**Okay. . . . Were you telling the truth when you said you were suicidal?**_

_Yes. I have tried to kill myself. _

_* * *_

I hold out my wrists, flipping them up so the light undersides are showing, shoving my long sleeves up to my elbows. There are dark scars marring the inside of both wrists, slicing through my pale skin. Master Satoshi frowns, looking at the scars, his blue eyes cold, but logical.

* * *

_**When did you do that?**_

_Many years ago. Long before you were born. _

_**Before or after you fell from the skies?**_

_After. My tamer was unconscious and I slashed my wrists. The pain and loss of blood woke him and he stopped me before I could bleed to death._

_**You didn't tell Grace this.**_

_She didn't need to know. All right, next question?_

_**Why do you hate the Haradas?**_

_The Haradas?_

_**Yes. The twins, Risa and Riku.**_

_They. . . irritate me. Riku especially. I can. . . stand Risa. _

_**I remember you once saying that you hated their eyes. Why?**_

_It's confusing. _

* * *

I sigh, a long sigh, then answer Master Satoshi's question, my response coming soft and haltingly. I almost don't recognize my own voice, but I continue.

* * *

_I hate their eyes because their eyes challenge me. Riku. . .her eyes hold a challenge, a fight, a dare for me to face her and face herself._

_**A challenge?**_

_Yes. She dares me to look at myself, she dares me to fight her, she dares me to harm those she loves. And I know if I do, things will happen that I do not want to happen. _

_**Oh. And Risa?**_

_Her eyes hold pity. She has. . . understanding and pity in her eyes. She. . . does not fear me, she understands about my being trapped. And she pities me.  
__**Is that why you saved her?**_

_Yes. In all the world, I have met two others like her and I lost both of them. I was not going to let another one die before my eyes._

_**Another one?**_

_Another time, Master Satoshi. _

* * *

I sigh a long sigh, heavy with regrets and pain.

* * *

_I knew that I could not let Risa die. Remember when we saved her before?_

_**You mean the time we took her to the park?**_

_Yes._

_**Oh. **_

_Any more questions?_

_. . . ._

_All right. You need sleep now, so go._

_**Fine. Krad. . .**_

_Yes?_

_**Good night.**_

_Good night, Master Satoshi. _

_* * * _

I shake my head as the mirror shifts to the inside of Master Satoshi's mind, closing off my connection to the outer world. The young man seems to be warming to me slightly, but at the same time, I find myself warming to him. I do not want to, I would rather not grow close to someone. The last time that happened. . . I lost them. . . and I am never going to face that pain again. So for the time being, I shall keep my barriers up, keeping Master Satoshi at a distance. I distance myself to keep from being hurt. I lean back against the wall, my eyes sliding shut again as I drop into sleep.

*** * * **

A/N: Okay. So. . . I've mainly been going by my own head, but basing this on the manga. However, I got the question of why Krad hates the Harada twins. So, I am answering that question! And the mention Krad makes about saving Risa comes from the manga. Go get the newest book on the 8th of December, or look online to find the new chapters.

As always, Thanks tomarium, Dawn's Eternal Twilight, and The Lantern.


	14. Answers

Interview With an Angel

Chapter 14:. . . Answers

* * *

_**Krad?**_

_*** * * **_

Master Satoshi is sitting in front of the living room mirror again, using the mirror as a medium to speak to me. I smile slightly, watching him with burning amber eyes.

* * *

_Yes Master Satoshi?_

_**What do you think about my father?**_

_Your father? He abandoned you before you were born. _

_**Not him. My adoptive father. **_

_Kei Hiwatari? Hmph. He is a fool and a bastard._

_**Why do you think that?**_

_He took you in, yes, but only in order to have your powers at his fingertips. He is despicable. He has given you everything you could want or need, save one thing. He did not give you love or a family. He keeps you at arms length, only talking to you when he wants or needs something._

_**Is that what you really think?**_

_Yes. I hate the man. If I could, I would kill him. _

_* * *_

Master Satoshi goes silent and I can see the smile on his face. He looks up at me, his cornflower eyes somber.

* * *

_**Thank you, Krad. **_

_For what?_

_**Never mind. **_

_Anything else?_

_**Um. . . where do you go between tamers?**_

_Hmm. . . Well. . . it is hard to describe. I go to a gray place, much like the mind I get trapped in. It is made of two shades of gray, a dark gray for the earth, a paler gray for the sky. There is nothing else there. I am alone in the gray. It. . . is. . . infuriating. I cannot stand being trapped there. It drives me crazy. However, I do get trapped there, though not for long usually. The longest was for the last forty years, while I waited for a male child to be born. When he was born, I was immediately transferred to the white world of a mind, which is so much better than the gray area I live in between tamers. _

_Master Ryuu tried to come up with a solution to my gray world. He thought I might be able to use my magic to paint a picture. I tried it in his head, but only gave him a pounding headache. The next time I was trapped in the gray world, I tried it, but nothing happened. I was left in the gray world until he had a son. _

_The place I go is hard to describe, but I have tried to do my best to describe it to a human. Imagine a world of all gray, as far as the eye can see. Nothing but gray, no sounds, no smells, no colors. I go crazy in the colorless world. I am an artist. I need color, I need light, sounds, smells, all of these things keep me alive. And in this place. . . I have nothing. At least in the mind, I can see through my tamer's eyes. I can see colors, I can hear sounds, all of those things I want. These things keep me sane. Thus, I stay sane when in a tamer's mind, no matter how badly they torture me. I go crazy in the gray world. And I would rather be trapped in a mind than in that gray place, alone and colorless. _

_**Colorless?**_

_Yes. I cannot stand to be in a colorless world. I am an artist. I need color. _

_**Oh. What would you do if you were free?**_

_I have been asked that only twice before in my life. _

_I would become an artist. I would draw, paint, use my artistic talents to tell my thoughts to the world. I would travel the world, seeing places I have always wanted to see, but never been able to go. _

_I would. . . I would enjoy life and live, just live. _

_**I am sorry that you are trapped in me.**_

_As am I. _

* * *

I stretch, leaning back against a wall I can feel, but Master Satoshi cannot see. He watches me, his eyes unreadable. I cannot tell what he is thinking, which is strange, since his thoughts are usually open to me. I ignore this, turning back to him.

* * *

_You have anything else you wish to ask?_

_**Um. . . not right now. . . If I do. . .**_

_Feel free to ask. _

_**Thank you. **_

_Of course._

_* * *_

The mirror goes dark, then I am returned to Master Satoshi's mind. I lean back, resting, smiling, glad that we could talk. I know that I did not want to open up to Master Satoshi, but as I talk to him, it is becoming easier to open up to him. . .

Perhaps it is because in a way, he reminds me of Master Ryuu. It is the eyes, I believe. Not just the color, which is the same, but in the way he looks at me. I am glad we have these conversations. Perhaps, I shall ask him questions next time. . .

* * *

A/N: All righty! I believe I have answered all the questions that have been asked! That makes me happy! Sorry that was short, by the way. . .

I hope that this story is still up to your expectations. If you want me to change anything, just ask!

Do you have questions for Krad or Satoshi? And. . . any requests? I am here for you, my dear readers. Plus. . . with finals, my brain is pretty much toast, thus my continual asking! But I am here to please, which is what I hope I am doing.

Thanks to marium, Dawn's Eternal Twilight, and Kurisuta!! Ya'll all rule!


	15. Memories

Interview With an Angel

Chapter 15: Memories

* * *

I come awake to someone calling my name. I open my eyes to find myself inside the mirror. I bow slightly to Master Satoshi, sitting down, making myself comfortable. Master Satoshi is sitting straight in a chair from the dining room and from the background, I know he is using the living room mirror again. I smooth my coat out, fixing my sleeves, as I reply to my young master.

*** * ***

_Yes?_

_**Do you remember my question from the other day?**_

_Which question is that, Master Satoshi?_

_**About Kei?**_

_Ah yes. You asked what I thought of him and I replied that I hated him._

_**Yeah. Well. . . I have another question for you.**_

_What is it?_

_**Why do you allow Kei to use you?**_

_Pardon?_

_**Kei. You let him use you to do his dirty work.**_

_Use me. . . I have thought of it that way. I. . . it is hard to explain, Master Satoshi. _

_**Can't you just say no? I mean, you're powerful. Why don't you threaten him to make him leave you alone?**_

*** * * **

A cold, humourless laugh from me. Master Satoshi looks at me, one eyebrow arched at my reaction.

* * *

_I have tried that, Master Satoshi. I have threatened Kei several times. However, no matter how powerful I am, any person who gets his hands on certain artworks is more powerful than I. Kei Hiwatari has several of these artworks. He uses them to threaten me. _

* * *

'. . . And you.' I think to myself, not letting Master Satoshi hear those thoughts. As much as it might seem I hate the boy, I do not hate him. He is truly a gentle boy, a caring child who struggles to remain normal, even though he has me inside of him, driving him insane.

* * *

_**How? I mean. . . what can these artworks do?**_

_Seal me, separate me, kill me, kill you. . . There are several that I have had used against me before. One that seals me in a mirror for as long as the tamer wants. It is not like this, how we are chatting, rather, it seals me in a black mirror where I can see out, but cannot contact anyone. There are several that. . .torture me. They put me in such horrible pain. . . I cannot describe it. These are what he threatens me with. He is not afraid to harm me or you. This is how he is able to control me. _

_**. . . . . . Krad. . . that's. . . horrible. How did I not know about these?**_

_I kept them secret for you. When I knew that Kei wanted to speak to me, I either blocked my conversation with him, or drugged you. _

_**Why?**_

_I did not want you to know this. I did not want you to try to do anything stupid. _

_**Oh. I am sorry, Krad. **_

_It is fine, Master Satoshi. Do not worry about it. _

_**I have another question for you. A few days ago, you told me that you had met two people like Risa and you lost them. Then you said you were not going to let 'another one die' before your eyes.**_

_Ah yes. I remember that. You are wondering who they are._

_**Yes. **_

_The first was Master Ryuu and the second was Raynne. Master Ran did his best to save me, to help me, to make my life eaiser. At one point, he researched artworks that would give me my own body. As you can probably tell, it did not work. _

_As for Raynne, she. . . understood me. She loved me, even though I am nothing. . . a non-human. It was. . . the feeling of being loved is amazing. _

_Both of them died before my eyes. I never age, so I saw them die. Master Ryuu was murdered by his son. The boy went insane and killed both of his parents. I had to watch Master Ryuu as he was brutally murdered. . . I took over my tamer's body before Master Ryuu died, knocking my tamer out. I held Master Ryuu as he died. . . he talked to me for several moments before he died, then. . . he entered the afterlife. _

_Raynne died of natural causes. I remember the day she died, she called for me. I drugged my tamer and went to her. She told me she still loved me and. . . we kissed. One final kiss, a moment between lovers. She died before me, holding my hand. _

_I still miss both of them. It still hurts sometimes. . . but enough of that now. You need to sleep, Master Satoshi. It is nearly midnight._

* * *

Master Satoshi smiles gently, knowing I am trying to close the connection. He nods, then his image disappears from before my eyes. I lock myself away in a corner, hiding my thoughts from him. I draw my knees to my chest, resting my forehead on them. Remembering those two deaths was hard. I still remember holding Master Ryuu as the life bled out of him. . . His last words to me were "Krad, you are an amazing creation. You are a person, you have your own thoughts and soul. And no matter what anyone says, you have a heart. You can feel and you can love. I have seen this for myself. Never let anyone take this away from you. Be yourself, remain yourself, remember who you are and I wish you the best. I hope you can be free someday. Thank you for all you did for me. . . my friend." Master Ryuu was the first person to call me a friend. . . I . . . will never forget him. Tears streak my face and I brush them away, annoyed at the emotions. I shake my head, allowing myself to drop into my memories, until those memories become dreams and I descend into sleep.

* * *

Well. . . that was. . . interesting. Interview to come next! I hope. . .

Sorry it took so long to get an update. I got really caught up with Christmas. . . oops. Yeah. And this story is one of my heavier stories, so I set it aside until I could get what I wanted. Thanks for your patience!!

Thanks to marium for your review! Hope you like this chapter. I'll be sure to take care of myself! 


	16. A Failed Attempt

Interview With an Angel

By: Dark Hearted Shinobi

Disclaimer: Don't own DNAngel

Chapter 16: A Failed Attempt.

# # #

_**Krad, wake up.**_

_Hmm? _I blink sleepily as I struggle to come out of my dazed stupor. Master Satoshi is talking to me. I finally come awake, opening my eyes.

_**I. . . uh. . .I have something for you. . . **_

I start, frowning slightly. _What is it, Satoshi?_

_**I found this artwork that might give you your own body.**_

_And you're willing to try it?_

_**If you are.**_

_What is the cost?_

_**Nothing too great. A lot of magic and some of my blood.**_

_No._

_**What?**_

_I do not want you to die. _I cannot tell him that he means something to me. . . I cannot.

_**I am not afraid. Please Krad. I want to do this for you.**_

A memory surfaces as I listen to Satoshi. A young man with cornflower blue eyes and wheat gold hair stands before me, looking in the mirror we use as a medium. He asks the same question, with the same risk. We try this magic and it fails. I do not want that to happen again. _No, Master Satoshi. _

_**Krad. Would you let me?**_

I sigh heavily. _All right. Try it. _

_**Thank you.**_

A mirror appears in my mind and I frown slightly. Master Satoshi is standing on the other side of the full length mirror. I study his reflection, my amber eyes burning into his cornflower blue ones. I never realized how thin he is. Just like Master Ryuu. . .

He holds one palm up, covered in bright red blood. I conjure an energy knife, then slice through my own palm, holding it to the mirror, pressed against Master Satoshi's. I gasp suddenly as magic pours through my body. It feels as if my stomach is being pulled out via my spine. The pain grows until I cannot breathe. My breaths come in shallow gasps and I struggle to stay awake. I suddenly feel warm fingers wrap around mine and I grasp them tightly, unwilling to let go. The magic grows stronger, pulsing faster through me. I can hear Master Satoshi's short gasps, mirroring my own.

The pulse of the magic grows faster and faster, a strange sort of music until there is a bright burst of white light, a sharp pain and the sensation of being thrown backwards. I hit a wall behind me, sliding down, struggling to stay awake. I look up, shivering as the magic leaves my body. Through the shards of the broken mirror, I see Master Satoshi, lying across the couch where he was thrown. I struggle to my feet, rushing forward, pressing both my hands against the glass that still separates me. _Master Satoshi!!_

_**Krad. . . I'm . . . sorry. . .**_His voice dies off and I frown, knowing I am now trapped in the mirror until Master Satoshi wakes, but I do not care. I cannot pull my eyes from the pale hand that lies against the couch, the red blood flowing from the gash, dripping to the carpet. I look at the smeared blood on the mirror, touching my side softly. I gasp softly, then crumple to the ground, blackness taking over my mind.

I am able to offer one last thought before passing out.

_It is all right, Master Satoshi. . . _

# # #

Wow. . . short.

Soo. Dawn's Eternal Twilight asked for Satoshi to do something for Krad. I hope this is good. I've finally gotten an idea of what might happen later on in the story, maybe in 3-4 chapters. Keep reading! And to those dear readers who are worried about my health, I'll do my best to stay healthy!  
Thanks to Dawn's Eternal Twilight, marium and Kurisuta.


	17. Return

Interview With An Angel

By: Dark Hearted Shinobi

Chapter 17: Return

* * *

**Location: Interview Room**

**Time: 30 November 2009**

**Time: 16:30 **

**Subject: Krad Hikarii**

* * *

_The young woman sits alone in the interview room, waiting for the subject of her interviews. While she waits, she flips through her notebook. Notes are written around sketches, most of them of the golden haired angel. She smiles slightly, checking the clock on the wall. She looks at the table in front of her, studying the two tea cups and the teapot on the warmer. The door swings open and the blond angel walks in, bowing slightly in response to her smile, sliding into his chair. He pulls his gloves off, laying them beside him, lifting the cup of tea that sat before him to his lips, taking a drink. He sets the cup down, presses the button to record on the digital recorder, then begins speaking._

_* * *_

It is good to see you again. How have you been? I am sorry that it has been so long since I last spoke to you. I have been. . . recovering. Master Satoshi tried to separate us, but it failed, as you can see. We both lost energy and blood and therefore have been resting at home, trying to recover.

I do not believe that I can stay as long today. I must go to the museum, since Dark is planning to attack later tonight and I have not set up my own traps.

What? No, it is fine. I shall stay. I do not mind. What questions do you have for me today?

Where did I get my outfit? I have always had it. Well. . . when my maker painted me, this is the outfit that he gave me.. It is the key costume that I was given. However, I can change my outfit as I choose, and like Dark, I can take on the clothes that Master Satoshi is wearing at the present moment. It all depends on what I am trying to do. I have used Master Satoshi's clothes before, since it is just easier to change only my form and not my form and clothing. I hope that answers your question.

Why did I grow my hair out? This is the hair that my maker gave me, just as he gave Dark that absurd violet hair. Of course, I could cut my hair, but I rather like it the length it is. And there is another reason. . .

* * *

_The angel trails off, his amber eyes fading, going distance. The woman interviewing him recognizes the look, knowing he is plunging into his memories. His eyes soon clear and he looks back at the woman._

_* * * _

Pardon me. The other reason I keep my hair long is Raynne liked it that way. She said it reminded her of sunshine. I don't know why. . .

But anyway, what is your next question?

Have I felt anything for a girl while in this present form? Hm. . . . I have seen girls that I have thought were beautiful, but no, I have not truly felt anything for a girl. Risa is intriguing and I would like to get to know her better, but I have felt no love since Raynne. I do not know if I even remember if I know how to love.

So, no, I have not loved anyone while in Master Satoshi's body. I cannot feel love. Your kind is fickle. They have changed, turned, become something different from when I knew Raynne.

You call me a monster, but you are the true monsters. You hate those things that are different or that you cannot understand. You hate me because you do not understand me. My tamers have been hunted as witches, while I have been called a demon, even to having priests try to exorcize me. I still have scars from those times. I am called a monster because I have killed humans, while you say you are innocent, yet you wage wars on one another, kill children and let hatred and anger run rampant in your world.

* * *

_The blond angel suddenly goes silent, shutting his eyes, which have been sparkling with anger. He takes a deep breath, lifting the tea cup to his lips. The woman watches him, noticing how the steam from the cup causes his alabaster cheeks to flush slightly pink. His golden lashes curl against the skin as he takes a long drink, then sets the cup down, sighing softly. He opens his eyes again, their amber depths now emotionless, masked. _

* * *

I am sorry. What other questions do you have?

Hmmm . . . you say that I have mentioned two people dear to me. Yes. They are Ryuu and Raynne. And I have explained what happened to them.

Master Satoshi? Ahh. . .I feel. . . a strange sort of affection for him. No. . . not as a lover, rather as a. . . protective older brother, if that makes sense to you. I must protect him. He is a gentle boy, but he can be rather forceful when he needs to be. He has forcefully stopped me several times. It surprised me the first time and still throws me off when he decides to take his body back.

* * *

_The angel stands, unfolding his lanky form from his chair. He walks behind the woman, inspecting the pad of paper before her, a small smirk on his lips when he sees the portrait she has drawn. It is a picture of the blond angel, three-quarters view, shaded beautifully. He returns to his seat, sitting down, taking another drink of tea, his smirk deepening when he notices the blush on her cheeks. He leans back, setting his cup down, watching her._

_* * *_

It is a good picture. I look as if I am dreaming of Raynne. You are especially good with the eyes. You have a gift for putting emotion into them. I would like to see more of your works someday.

Hm? Do I ever draw or paint? Sometimes Master Satoshi will let me out so I can paint, but not often. Master Ryuu would let me out more. In fact, there are several of my pieces in museums. I do not know why. . . but still. . .

Anyway, what is your next question?

What do I think of my position? I wish I could have my own body, my own form. I could have married Raynne, then I could have lived and died and loved like she did. But I could not and I cannot.

I envy Daisuke Niwa. Dark and he have a relationship where he can form relationships. Dark comes out for feelings of love, but does not harm his tamer, so Daisuke can have connections.

I do not allow Master Satoshi to have connections. Connections with people cause pain in the future. Each connection you make is a time bomb for an explosion. And it will happen. You will get hurt. No matter how hard you try to stop it. People are fickle, weak, pathetic creatures who are only out to hurt one another, to see how far one can bend until he breaks.

* * *

_The white angel glances at the clock, then frowns deeply. He goes silent and the woman knows he is talking to his tamer. He blinks once, then shakes his head, blond hair rustling, the cross at the end of his ponytail knocking against the chair, making a dull thunking sound._

_* * *_

I am sorry. I must leave soon.

However, I do not want to leave with my last statement hanging in the air.

Instead, I will leave with this: Instead of meeting here in this dreary room, how about we meet at the Overlook? I have your card, so I will call when I get a reservation. That will give you a change of scenery at least.

* * *

_The angel stands, bowing slightly. He gives the woman a brief smile and she watches as his face changes with that smile. His eyes, formerly cold amber, become warm honey and crinkle at the corners. She smiles back and he turns to leave, stopping at the door. _

_* * *_

I will see you later, Miss Jordean.

* * *

_With that, he is gone, shutting the door behind him, leaving the woman alone in the room. She stares at the picture she drew, a faint blush colouring her cheeks, a smile gracing her lips as she thinks over what he said. _

_* * *  
_A/N: OMG. . . Kraddy asked her out on a date. . . . What do you think? Too. . .sappy? Too unKradlike? I hope not!!

Sorry for the long wait. I was overwaught with school, then my grandpa died, so I really didn't feel like writing. But now I'm back!!!

Feel free to keep asking questions of Krad and Dark!! I'm gonna try to finish this, because if I do, it will be the first story over. . . 6 chapters I believe that I have ever finished!! I'm aiming for at least 20 chapters, so 3 more to go!! ^_^

Thank you to: marium, Kurisuta, Dawns Eternal Twilight, and NasiraWolf!! Nasira, I hope I answered your questions!!


	18. The Date

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 18: The Date

* * *

_**Krad?**_

_Yes, Master Satoshi?_

_**Why did you ask Grace to meet you somewhere else?**_

_Because I wanted to treat her to something nice. _

**. . . **

Master Satoshi suddenly bursts into laughter, the pure sound echoing through my head. I blink, my brow wrinkling.

_Master Satoshi?_

_**You like her, Krad!**_

_Be silent._

_**No way! You're in love!!**_

I growl lightly as he teases me, but I do not react. He is close to the truth. I do feel something for Grace. But I have to quall it. I cannot fall in love. . .I cannot have that happen again. . .

I notice Master Satoshi's laughter has faded and I frown.

_**Don't worry Krad. If you fall in love, I will let you have some time with her. **_

_Thank you, Master Satoshi. _

_**Do you want to get ready?**_

_Yes._

We switch places and I walk into the bathroom, stripping quickly, stepping into the shower. I take a quick shower, then dry off, dressing in what I chose to wear. I changed my usual outfit into a long trench coat edged in gold, clasped in front with three arrow-shaped clasps. There is space between each of these clasps, showing the high necked black shirt I am wearing underneath. (1) I pull my hair up into the regular ponytail, deciding to leave the cross at home. I also decide not to bring my wings out, since I will get fewer stares if they are missing. I straighten my clothes, then check the clock. I have twenty minutes until I am supposed to meet Grace.

_**You're wearing that?**_

_You do not approve?_

_**I don't truly care, Krad. **_

_Then why ask?_

_**Because I can.**_

I frown when I hear Satoshi's laughter, but I allow him to laugh at me. I pick up his wallet, sliding it into my pocket. He had withdrawn some money from his bank account earlier, enough for me to treat Grace to a nice dinner. I head down the street, mentally checking things off as I go. I had gotten a reservation at one of the nicest restaurants in town. Master Satoshi's adoptive father had taken him to eat here one and Master Satoshi had saved some of the food for me. It was the best I had tasted in a long time. So I chose to take Grace here. I had also ordered for a limousine to pick her up at her house and bring her to the restaurant, the Overlook. I finally reached the Overlook and walked in, striding smoothly up to the concierge. He looks up as I step in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Hikarii, party of two." He looks around, trying to see behind me, as if checking to see if there is someone with me. I frown. "I am meeting someone."

"Of course, sir. Follow me." He leads me back into a secluded booth, set in niche with glass surrounding it. We will have a 180 degree view of the bay, as the Overlook sits on the edge of a cliff. I smile as I notice the sun sinking lower onto the horizon. Grace should be here right as the sun sets.

_**You really planned this out, didn't you?**_

_Be quiet, Master Satoshi._

_**No. It's far too much fun teasing you. **_

I purse my lips, not wanting to reply. Master Satoshi's teasing irks me, but at the same time, warms me, makes me feel. . .cared for, I suppose.

Just as the sun touches the horizon, setting the ocean ablaze, the red mirroring the burning orange, red and yellow of the sky, the huge ball of the sun setting the world ablaze, Grace appears. She stands at the end of the table, her sapphire eyes wide at the explosion of color. She glances at me and I know I must look like the angel I claim to be. I can see a faint reflection of myself in the window behind her and know what she is seeing. The white of my clothing is stained a pale orange, while the gold on the outfit is ablaze, along with the gold of my hair. I stand, pulling Grace's chair out. She sinks into it, sliding up to the table, plunging into the world of red, orange and yellow. It touches on her chocolate hair, alighting it in a halo. She is wearing a simple black dress and a diamond necklace. Her hair is pulled back in an intricate hairdo and I incline my head slightly, a small smile on my face. "Hello Miss Grace."

"Hello Krad." She smiles, pulling out the small recorder, setting it on the table between us.

I set my hand over it. "After we order."

She picks up the menu, looking it over.

"Order anything you want, Miss Grace."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Tonight is a . . .thank you of sorts." I roll my eyes for a second as I hear Master Satoshi burst into laughter again.

_I thought I told you to be quiet._

_**I can't help it!**_

I hold the menu up, concentrating on it, trying to ignore Satoshi's laughter. The burning light dies as the ball of the sun is finally doused and the ocean turns dark after it is burned. The last smudge of color fades from the sky, leaving it velvet black, studded with diamond stars. The waiter appears and we order. I order a steak, medium well, while Grace orders a fish. I also order a bottle of the finest wine, making Master Satoshi groan.

_What is it this time?_

_**My body! You're going to get drunk and I'm going to be stuck with the after affects. **_

_Master Satoshi, I have a high tolerance for alcohol. But I will be careful. _

_**Fine.**_

I turn my attention back to Grace, who is smiling gently. "Excuse me. Master Satoshi wished to. . warn me about alcohol consumption."

She laughs. "I figured that he was talking to you. You always get that look when he starts talking to you during one of our interviews."

"Ah." I smile again, ignoring Master Satoshi, who is yelling at me. "How about tonight, we leave the recorder off?"

"All right." She slides it back in her purse, folding her hands on the table before her. "Was the last time you took a woman out to dinner when Raynne was alive?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"It is fine." I shake my head, trying to dispel the sudden memories that are flying up from nowhere.

_**Stop talking about yourself. Talk about her. **_

_Master Satoshi. . ._

_**I'm serious, Krad. If you want her to like you, you gotta ask about her. **_

_Fine. Fine. Go to sleep or something. _

_**Oh no. This is much more fun. **_

_I hate you._ I growl good naturedly, knowing he spoke up to break my train of thoughts. I am grateful to him. "Once again, I am sorry. Master Satoshi felt the need to tell me dating advice."

Grace laughs again, the clear sound filling the air. "What did he say?"

The waiter suddenly appears, setting our food in front of us, then pouring a glass of wine for each of us. He sets the wine in a bucket of ice and disappears.

I answer Grace's question, smiling slightly. "Master Satoshi told me to ask about you."

She blushes. "Turning the tables on the interviewer, eh?"

"I believe that is what I shall do." I take a bite of my food and smile slightly.

Grace's blush deepens, looking down, taking a bit of her food. "Well, what is your first question?"

"How did you get into the interview business?"

"Well, I always wanted to be a journalist, so I decided to start working for a magazine. I began low, just someone who put together the ad pages, then I moved up."

"Interesting."

"What else?"

"Do you have any family?"

"No. Everyone's dead."

"I'm sorry." I mutter, studying my food.

Grace shrugs, taking a drink of her wine. "It happened a long time ago. My turn to ask a question."

"Go ahead."

"I started studying the Hikarii art and found some stuff on the black market talking about the art pieces. Have any of these pieces been used against you?"

I stiffen slightly, then nod. "Yes. They have."

_**Krad, are you really going to tell her what happened to you?**_

_Perhaps. . ._

_**Do you want me not to listen?**_

_You can listen. I do not mind if you do. _I sigh lightly, starting to speak. "Several of the pieces bind me, I can be bound in mirrors where I can see out, but cannot speak to anyone. Some pieces bind me in pure blackness, holding me captive, so I cannot move. The worst ones are the ones that inflict boldly harm on me. It. . . will harm my being, but not my tamers." I shove up my left sleeve, revealing both the dark scar on my wrist and another dark scar above it, resting on the skin of my upper arm. "This scar is from one of those artworks."

Grace reaches across the table and runs her fingers over the scar on my wrist. "Where is this from?"

I pause and once again Master Satoshi pipes up.

_**Tell her. **_

_Why?_

_**Because.**_

_Because why?_

_**Just do it!**_

_Fine._ I pull my sleeve back down. "It is from a suicide attempt."

"Krad. . ."

"It is all right. It was many years ago." I frown lightly, picking up the menu again. "Would you like dessert?"

"Um. . . sure."

"All right. What would you like?"

A sly smile crosses Grace's lips as she pushes her chair back. I stand as she steps down from the slightly raised booth, turning towards me. "I'll be back. Order for me while I'm gone and don't tell me what you order."

I blink as she slips off, watching how she moves. _Master Satoshi, what should I order for her?_

_**Let me see the menu.**_

I allow for Master Satoshi to see through my eyes, holding the menu up. He goes silent and I frown lightly.

_**Black Forest Cake and espresso. **_

_Thank you, Master Satoshi. _ I look over at the waiter as he comes up. "I would like two slices of this Black Forest Cake and two espressos, please."

"Of course sir." The waiter walks away just as Grace returns. I stand as she approaches the table, pulling the chair out for her again, making her blush.

"Did you order?"

"Yes." I smile, feeling excitement growing in my stomach as I think of her reaction.

_**See? You're in love.**_

_Please do not mention that word._

_**I'm sorry.**_

Grace looks over at me. "So these artworks, how many tamers have used them against you?"

"All of my tamers, save Master Satoshi and Master Ryuu."

Her face pales and her mouth opens slightly. "Krad. . ."

"I am used to it, Miss Grace. Do not worry."

"I'm so sorry. . ."

The appearance of dessert saves me from speaking. As the waiter sets the plate in front of Grace, she smiles, her face lighting up.

"Black Forest Cake! Krad, this is my favorite!"

I smile at her. "I'm glad you like it."

_Good call, Master Satoshi._

_**I told you she'd like it, Krad. **_

_So you did._ I turn my attention back to the dessert and Grace. "Do you have any more questions for me?"

"If you could have the family, would you?"

"Yes." I reply, taking a bite of cake.

"Really?"

_**You would?**_

"I would love to have a family." I reply to both of them. "I want my freedom. I want the freedom to be who I want, to go where I want, when I want and the freedom to paint."

_**Krad. . . **_

Grace smiles gently at me. "Perhaps someday you will have your freedom."

"Perhaps." I smile, realizing both of us have finished our dessert. I smile, signaling for the waiter. He comes over and offers me my bill. I pay it, then leave a generous tip on the table. I stand smoothly, pulling Grace's chair out for her. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me."

"Thank you for taking me out." Grace replies, smiling.

I offer her my arm, leading her to the door. I pull out Satoshi's cell phone, calling the limousine company, ordering one to come. I wait with her, noticing she is shivering in the slightly cold of the night air.

_**Give her your coat.**_

_Master Satoshi, I know general etiquette. _I pull the coat away from my shoulders, draping it around her bare shoulders. She smiles up at me, pulling the coat around her. "Is that better?"

"Yes. Thank you Krad."

The limousine pulls up and I pull the door open for her. She starts to take off the coat, but I shake my head. "Keep it until we next meet."

"Thank you, Krad."

"Of course." I smile at her. "Good night, Miss Grace."

She smiles back at me. "Good night, Krad."

I shut the door gently, then watch as the limousine pulls off. I start for home, hearing Satoshi laughing at me again. _You're enjoying your self too much. _

_**Krad, I don't think I've ever seen you happy. Maybe once or twice, but never truly happy. **_

_Hmm. _

_**It's a nice change.**_

_Right. Do you mind if I let my wings out? I want to go home._

_**Sure. **_

I step into a dark alley, releasing my wings, trying not to hurt Satoshi. I hear him moan softly and wince. _I am sorry. _

_**It's fine. You didn't hurt me that badly. **_

_Thank you. _I launch into the sky, soaring home. I land on the roof of Master Satoshi's apartment building, sighing softly. _Master Satoshi, I think I would like to sleep now._

_**All right.**_

We trade places and I retreat into my corner, memories of the night playing through my mind. A smile crosses my lips as I lean back against the wall, soon dropping into a world of dreams.

* * *

A/N: OMG. Grace speaks!! The reason the setup of this chapter is different from previous ones is it just worked out like that. I really hope you like it! I hope Grace isn't a Mary Sue. I hope I'm doing the entire relationship well. Was it too cheesy? I'm not good at romance. .. sorry if it sucks…

Anyway. . . There's the date. What did you think?

1: see DNAngel Volume 8, page 58 (I think) for his outfit!

Thank you to the following people: NasiraWolf, intelligenceisstupid, marium, The Lantern. Ya'll really keep me going!! ^_^


	19. Effects of Emotion

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 19: Effects of Emotion

* * *

I awake sometime the next morning, during Master Satoshi's math class. I can tell he knows I'm awake, because the subconscious reaction he has, trying to push me down. _Master Satoshi._

_**Sorry.**_The push stops and I relax. Master Satoshi looks down and I can see the math notes. I realize that it was simple algebra and I frown.

_Master Satoshi, can I ask you something?_

_**Sure.**_

_Why are you still in school? You graduated from college._

Master Satoshi sighed softly, shutting his eyes. _**I. . . I'm here because of Daisuke. Remember? You wanted me to get closer to him to find Dark.**_

I start to answer, but the teacher interrupts our conversation, asking Master Satoshi a math question he answers easily. I watch as Daisuke, who sits a few rows in front of him, turns, staring. _He's really not that bright, is he?_

_**Krad. Shut up. **_Master Satoshi snaps.

_. . ._ I have to keep myself from responding to that. I do not want to admit it to Satoshi, but I hate Daisuke, as I have hated his grandfather and every male in the line before that. If it was not for their family, I would have my freedom, I would be like the Towa no Shirubi**.** My fury must be spilling over, because Master Satoshi's thoughts, which have been running as a soft murmmer in my space stop.

_**Krad. . . why?**_

_Why what, Master Satoshi? _I reply, feeling the emotionless coldness coming back.

_**Why think of that now? Why hate them so much? Why. . . be so filled with anger, especially after last night?**_

I start to reply, but freeze, frowning.

_**Answer me!**_

I have never heard Master Satoshi so demanding. It. . . frightens me almost. . . I suppress the fear I feel rising with in me, the worry that Master Satoshi will hurt me. But. . . I almost deserve it. . . after all, I've tried to kill him almost every time that I have come out.

_**Krad! **_His voice is cold, demanding, making me start.

_I hate them because they stole my freedom from me. _

_**Feh. That is no reason to hate Daisuke. Look at him. Generations of my family has tried to kill his family. His mother hates me. And yet. . . he still wants to be my friend. **_

I cannot come up with a decent argument to that remark. _He. . . is different than the rest of the Niwas._

_**Krad, I know you can care, I know you can feel. Last night. . . you loved.**_

_Do not speak of love!_

_**It's true! You did!**_

_What would you know about it? You have never loved! _ I shout at him.

He goes silent, then replies, almost so softly I cannot hear him._**. . . I have loved. Before you came. I loved. **_

_Who?_

_**My mother. Before she died from the damage you did to her. I loved her. **_

_You knew her?_

_**Yes. She died when I was five. My father was unable to care for me, knowing what I would become. **_

I realize that I stole Master Satoshi's family from him and suddenly feel a twinge of guilt deep in the pit of my stomach. It must have transferred to Master Satoshi, because he puts a hand on his stomach. The teacher asks if he's feeling all right and he replies no. I notice Daisuke watching us as Master Satoshi stands, gathering his books. Daisuke's crimson eyes are filled with worry and they bite into me. I frown, then growl lightly, wishing I could glare at him. _That stupid Niwa._

_**Shut up.**_ Master Satoshi walks from the classroom, walking into the bathroom. After checking to see if anyone was in the room, I appear in the mirror, glowering at Master Satoshi.

_You should not let him close to you. He is a fool. _

_**Shut up. Now. **_Master Satoshi's voice is clipped, his cornflower blue eyes narrowed in a cold glare. _**You say I know nothing of love. Well, you know nothing of caring for another person. You may have cared for Raynne and Ryuu, but they're both dead. From what I can tell, you haven't actually cared for anyone since that. You can't. I think that you've lost the ability to love. **_

_This coming from you? After you said that I loved last night. Feh. _I glower back at him, knowing he can not only see the glare, but he could feel it as well. _I could take over right here, right now, make you go back into that classroom and kill everyone. I would kill Niwa last, taking it slowly, letting you watch as I drain every drop of life blood from him. _

_**You. . .you wouldn't. **_Master Satoshi's voice shudders and I feel fear, not fear for himself, but fear for his classmates, racing through him. I watch him in the mirror, noticing the blood has drained from his face.

I go silent, struggling to hold my end of the anger, but it drains from me suddenly, leaving me feeling weak, slumping back against the wall behind me. _I cannot. _

_**Krad? What. .. you're changing. **_He studies my reflection in the mirror, a strange expression on his face.

_I am. It may be the interviews. I have not been able to speak to someone before, to let someone know my fears, my hopes, my history. . . not without the fear that they would use it against me. _

Master Satoshi goes silent, then sighs. _**Whatever it is. . . it's. . . welcome.**_

_Truly?_

_**Yes. **_Master Satoshi starts slightly as the door swings open. Daisuke walks in and I vanish from the mirror, leaving Master Satoshi staring at himself. "Hello Daisuke."

"Hi Satoshi. Are you okay?" Daisuke asks, his voice full of concern.

Jealousy flares in me, jealousy of Master Satoshi. He has someone who cares about him, no matter how many times he tries to push Daisuke away. The boy keeps coming back, keeps caring, no matter what. _You are lucky, Master Satoshi. . ._

"I'm fine, Daisuke. Krad was. . . acting up." Master Satoshi replies smoothly with a small smile. _**How so?**_

_He cares for you. No matter what you do, he really cares for you._

_**Krad. . . Grace cares for you.**_

_Feh._

_**She does. **_"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Krad just needed to calm down."

Daisuke smiled. "Okay. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you."

Daisuke nods, then heads out. Master Satoshi turns to the mirror and I reappear.

"Krad, she really cares for you."

_How do you know?_

_**She keeps coming back. Even when you're short with her, even when you talk down about humans, she comes back. She came on the date with you, she draws pictures of you. I've seen the way she looks at you, the way she talks to you. **_Master Satoshi's eyes and face are serious, but gentle.

_You think she could care for me?_

_**Yes.**_

I smile slightly. _Fine. _

He smiles back at me, then turns from the mirror. _**I'm going back to class then. **_

_All right. I'll. . . go back to sleep._ I lean against the wall, shutting my eyes. Master Satoshi's words warmed me. I have held hate for so long that it is a strange thought not to hold it. But perhaps. . . I will let go of my hate. And perhaps someday. . .I will be free. I relax, letting the world of dreams pull me in, allowing me to forget the real world, at least for the moment.

* * *

A/N: Um. . .I dunno where that came from. It's 2:30 am… I hope this works. I like it. But… I don't know. Meh.  
Next chapter will have answers to the questions I've gotten.

OMG! Almost to my goal!

Thanks toyume18 (Yay! New reader!! ^^), DawnsEternalTwilight, and marium for all your kind words! They stick a smile on my face for the entire day. ^_^

And DawnsEternalTwilight and marium, ya'll RULE!

yume18, thanks for the questions! They should be answered soon! ^^


	20. The Demonic Angel

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 20: The Demonic Angel

* * *

I close my hand around Dark's throat, hearing him choke as my gloved fingers cut off his air supply. "You have been on this world too long, Dark Mousy."

_**Krad! Stop! **_Master Satoshi suddenly yells, struggling against the remainder of the binding I had put on him.

_Go back to sleep, Master Satoshi. I do not have time to deal with you right now. _

_**No! Release him.**_

_This does not concern you. Go back to sleep. _

_**We had a deal! You agreed not to kill Daisuke.**_

_This is Dark. If I kill him, I kill him._

_**Then you kill Daisuke too!**_

_If he dies, he dies. _ I snarl, tightening my grasp. Dark arches, reaching up, scrabblign at my fingers. His garnet eyes are shut, his mouth open slightly as he struggles to breathe.

"Kr. . .. Kr. .. . Krad. . ." he chokes out, a thin trail of spittle tracking down from one corner of hi mouth.

"Shut up and die." I growl, grabbing one of his wings. I feel him stiffen as I make sure to get a good grasp on his wing. I tug on it, then rip it away from him, feeling him arch again, kicking, struggling as I tear the familiar from his back. I drop the black creature, watching red stream after him. His familiar plummets towards the earth, too paralyzed from the sudden separation to change back to its normal white form.

Dark suddenly moves, reaching up, grabbing the long flight feathers on one of my wings. I smirk slightly, not expecting much, but then he tightens his grasp and jerks sharply, ripping several of my feathers out. I yell out in pain, dropping him.

Dark plunges towards the deadly surface below us, then curls in midair as black wings erupt from his back.

_**NO! **_Master Satoshi starts battering at my control.

_Silence! _I force him back, sealing him, feeling him still fighting. I look for Dark, finding him far below me, near the earth, hovering, his familiar cradled in his arms, having returned to it's rabbit form. I glide down to his level, startling him as I level out with him. He looks up at me, his eyes narrowed to violet slits and I can see pain imprinted on his features. I can see dark bruises forming around his throat. I smirk, feeling Satoshi staring to fight harder to break the seal. "See Mousy? I can kill you any time I so choose."

"I won't fight you now, Krad." His voice is weak with the same weariness that is lining his features.

"Scared, Mousy?"

"Yes . . ." he replies softly. I start to reply, but he cuts me off with a low snarl. ". . .but not of you. I can kill you as eaisly as you can kill me."

"That I would like to see." I laugh coldly, smirking at him.  
He shoots me a deadly glare, tehn turns. As he turns, I release a compact ball of magic into his back, slamming it into the skin between his wings. Dark screams in pain, his wings vanishing, his form going limp as he once again tumbles from the sky. I watch him as he falls, his limbs splayed, hair streaming around his face, blood pouring from the wounds on his back. It is a rather beautiful image. I should paint it someday. He is lucky that we have moved over the ocean. He has a slight chance to survive, granted he wakes when he touches the water. I start to turn from him, but Master Satoshi starts fighting even harder.

_**Krad. Go get dark and put him on land or I swear that I **_**will**_** bind you.**_

_You don't know the artworks that will do that._

A cold feeling rushes through me as Master Satoshi smirks. _**I know more than you think. All I need is the 'Angel's Death' and you will be bound in pain. **_

_You… you wouldn't. _I curse silently at the slight crack in my voice. I have had the 'Angel's Death' used on me before and I never wish to repeat that time.

_**I can and I will. **_

I snarl, but plunge downward towards the ocean where Dark has disappeared. I take in a deep breath and dive beneath the waves, searching through the dark water for Dark. I soon spot him and grab the front of his shirt. He is still clutching his familiar and I frown, then I drag him towards the surface, bursting out, heading towards the shore. I drop him on the sand, frowning. _There. I got him._

_**He's not breathing. **_

_So?_

_**Krad. **_

_Fine. _I press down on Dark's chest, then roll him onto the side, causing him to drop his familiar, slamming a splayed hand on his back. He arches, then coughs out ocean water, moaning softly. I smirk slightly at his pain. _Do you want anything else, Master Satoshi?_

_**Take him home.**_

_You just said that I had to get him out of the ocean._

_**Do what I say. Or I will use the 'Angel's Death' on you.**_

_Wait. . ._ I smirk, realizing something. _You cannot use artworks! You are not the one in control now!_

_**That is what you think.**_I notice Master Satoshi's voice holds a triumphant note, then firy hot pain burns through my mind. I scream out, falling to my knees beside Dark. _**See? I brought it with me. **_

_Da. . . damn you. . ._

_**Agree to take Dark to his home and I release you.**_

_Fine._ The pain subsides and I lift Dark's limp form, ignorning the moan of pain. I remember the small familiar at the last moment, stuffing him into one of Dark's large pockets. I launch into the air, flying towards the Niwa house. _Do you want to deliver him, or do you want me to?_

_**It would probably be better if I did it. **_Master Satoshi's voice is soft, but still holds coldness.

_Fine. Once I land, I shall switch with you._

_**Fine.**_

I land, touching down softly on the street outside the Niwa's house. I drop Dark on the ground, switiching with Master Satoshi, who kneels, slinging one of Dark's arms around his shoulder, struggling to lift him. Dark comes awake, helping him, moaning softly.

Master Satoshi talks softly to Dark, apologizing to him. He helps the dark angel up to the front door, ringing the doorbell. Emiko answers and I feel Master Satoshi wince slightly. I look through his eyes and wince myself. Emiko's face is contorted in a mask of fury and anger.

"What did you do to my son!?"

"It. . . was Krad. . ." Master Satoshi answers softly.

Emiko grabs Dark from him, passing the limp angel to Kosuke, who is standing behind her. She turns back to Master Satoshi and the sharp sound of a slap rings through the air. Master Satoshi stumbles backward, one hand on his cheek. "Never come here again!"

"Ye. .. yes. . ." He mutters, turning as the door slams shut behind him. _**See what you did, Krad?**_

_I do not regret it. _

Anger surges through him. The next thing I know, I'm doubled over in his mind, screaming, thrashing against the white-hot chains wrapped around me. _**You'd better get used to that. **_

_O. . .only. .. if you. .. can take. . . my screaming. . ._

_**Good point. **_Master Satoshi's voice is cold, but the pain stops. _**I'll bind you into the mirror. **_

I start to take over his form, but he quickly binds me in the chains of pain. I scream as the white-hot pain takes over my form again. I collapse, screaming. Blackness finally overtakes me and I pass into it, grateful for the escape from the pain and confusion.

* * *  
A/N: Yeah… yeah… I know… you're all thinking 'OMG. Krad was so nice. . . and now, this?'

I guess I just wanted him to have a bad day. And apparently Satoshi had one too. I have no idea where this came from, but I hope that you like it and don't hate me too much for writing it!

Great way to celebrate my 20th chapter, eh?

It might take another chapter or two, but I'll get back to Krad being. .. human, I guess you can say. ^^ He just needs to talk to Grace!

Thanks to: intelligenceisstupid, Dawns Eternal Twilight, marium, L is for Loser, The Lantern


	21. Aftereffects

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 21: Aftereffects

* * *

I awake with a jolt, my sore muscles protesting the sudden movement. How is it that I can feel pain, even within the confines of Master Satoshi's body? I lean back against the wall behind me, shutting my eyes again with a soft sigh.

_**You're awake.**_

_My, my, aren't we the observant one. _I reply dryly, remembering the pain of the last night. I open my eyes again, finding him standing in front of a mirror. I frown slightly, then appear as his reflection, able to meet him face to face. I lean back again, shutting my eyes.

_**Krad. . .**_ He starts talking, but I cut him off. 

_Master Satoshi, I thought I could trust you. _

_**Krad, listen to me.**_

_Why should I?_

_**Because. . . I want to apologize. I did not want to use the 'Angel's Death' on you. **_Master Satoshi's voice is soft and I open my eyes, staring at him. He is looking down, sky blue bangs hiding his eyes.

_Then why did you?_

_**You… would have killed Daisuke.. . .**_

_So?_

_**He's the only friend I have, Krad. The only person who has ever treated me. . . normally. And he knows about you, but he still treats me well. I. . . **_

I cannot explain it, but guilt suddenly flares in my stomach and I frown. I shut my eyes again, struggling to ignore Master Satoshi. _As I said. . . I thought I could trust you._

_**Krad. . . I'm sorry. **_Master Satoshi sighs softly and I crack one eye open, watching him. He does not look up, rather keeps staring at his hands. _**I was scared that you would take the one person who cares about me away. And that's why I used that. **_

_. . . . _

Master Satoshi sighs again and turns from the mirror, returning me to his mind. I sigh, letting my mind wander, blocking my thoughts from Master Satoshi. If I think about it, I can understand why he reacted the way he did. Afterall, I have taken everyone that he cares about. Perhaps. . . perhaps I should not be so selfish. _I understand what it's like to lose someone you care for._

_**What?**_

I stiffen, realizing that I let a strain of my own thought escape. I do not answer Master Satoshi, waiting to see what he will do.

_**I guess you do. . . **_Master Satoshi says, his voice gentle. _**So you know how I feel. You know how it is to be alone, to see the one person who really cares for you to die before your eyes. **_

I frown slightly, then sigh, releasing the tension I have been holding. Master Satoshi is right. . . _I do. . . and. . . I understand how you feel. _

_**So now you know why I did what I did. If someone was going to kill Raynne before your eyes, wouldn't you react like that?**_

_Go back to the mirror. I want to see you. _I wait until Master Satoshi is standing before the mirror and I am reflected back to speak. I meet his cornflower blue eyes and frown slightly. _I would react. . . harshly. _

_**I didn't want to, but you weren't listening to me. **_

_I know, Master Satoshi. _I let my facial features relax slightly, granting him an almost smile. _And you are forgiven. _

_**. . . .**_

I smile, then shut my eyes, returning to Master Satoshi's mind. I curl up in my corner of his mind, dropping off to sleep. I'm still tired and quite sore from yesterday and I have an interview tomorrow. I want to be well rested and able to answer all the questions.

* * *

A/N: Um. . . short. I know.

I hope you like it, though. . . I kinda do. . .*shrug* I dunno. . .

Thanks to: Dawn's Eternal Twilight, intelligenceisstupid, and marium. You people rock my socks!! ^^ Thanks to you, IWAA has become my longest upkept fan fic EVER! YAH! You all rule! Totally rule!


	22. Back with Grace

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 22: Back With Grace

* * * *

_**Location: Interview Room**_

_**Subject: Krad Hikarii**_

_**Date: 6 December 2009**_

_**Time: 18:00**_

* * * *

_She sits in the interview room, smoothing the coat that lays folded on the table beside her. She smiles slightly as she fingers the gold edging on the collar. She is excited about the angel that will soon be coming in. The door to the room slides open and he walks in, smiling gently at her. He slides into his usual chair, pouring a cup of tea, clicking the record button on the recorder. He pulls his gloves off, laying them beside him. She pushes the coat across the table to him and he takes it, setting it beside him, his smile growing. She studies him, noticing the fading marks around his throat and wrists where they stick out of the sleeves of his coat. _

_* * * *  
_Thank you, Miss Grace. I had a good night the other night. Thank you for agreeing to go out with me. Perhaps we can do it again sometime.

What is your first question? What happened to me? Oh. You must have seen the news reports of the white angel attacking Dark and falling. Yes. We were in a fight. I tried to kill Dark and Master Satoshi used an artwork against me. As long as I was in control of his body, the artwork left no marks, but as soon as I was inside his mind, chains bound me. That is what happened.

What else do you want to ask? Do I hate him because of it? To put it simply. . . no. I do not. I understand why he did it. . .

Ah yes. I remember mentioning that I enjoyed painting. Several of my works are in museums around the world. They are sealed, however, and can harm no one. What do I paint? Well. . . I painted a portrait of Master Ryuu alone, then one of his wife and him. I always wanted to paint one of his family, but his son would not let me out. Those two paintings are in a museum somewhere. I also painted Ryanne. I do like painting people, but I also paint landscapes. Landscapes are almost. . . more challenging to paint. The light is constantly changing, therefore the colors are constantly changing. I enjoy painting people. Their eyes are the most interesting part. The eyes are so full of life. When I see the eyes, I can see into a person's soul.

Do I have any hobbies besides painting? Well. . . yes. I also like to read, learn new languages and music. I know several languages and am willing to learn more. I enjoy both listening to and playing music. I know many classical pieces. Hmm? What do I play? Oh, I play the piano, violin, harpsichord, viola, and a few that aren't around any more. Perhaps. . . sometime I could play something for you.

* * *

_The angel smiles a bit as he notices the flush climbing in the cheeks of the woman interviewing him. She notices the smile and looks down, trying to hide. The angel waits, taking a drink of his usual tea. After a moment, she looks back up and the interview resumes. _

_* * *_**  
**How the world has changed since I was first created? Hmmm. . .Well for one thing, it is more . . . complicated. Back when I was first created, life was easier. I mean, death came more swiftly, but people also lived more. Do you understand what I am saying? Live, by which I mean, enjoyed life. Well. . . if you were part of the nobility, which my tamer was, then you were able to enjoy life. There was the theatre, music, parties, balls, everything. When I was with Master Ryuu, he allowed me to live. I was able to go to dances, to the theatre, to have fun. As the times changed and as I changed tamers, I noticed the world changing. The invention of guns was something both interesting and horrible. I remember the first time I was shot. . . I had no idea what had happened. . . All I knew is there was a loud bang, then pain burned through me. My. . . right wing, I remember. I was lucky, I guess. It was a through-and-though. It still terrified me. . . and my tamer was not. . . kind. He did not let me heal properly. And yes. I have had guns used on me. Many other things too. Dark is not the only one who was hunted. I am not normal. . . I am not. . . human. Therefore, I must be evil, I must be of the devil. I have been hunted.

Back to the world changing. I remember cars coming around too. I never liked them. They make me sick. I would rather fly and be free. I have seen the invention of the light bulb, the car, the airplane, the gun, the train, almost everything you use in your every day life. I have seen styles change and evolve, cycling through the years. I have seen humans at the peak and humans at the lowest point, little more than animals.

You cannot stop the change that will happen. It comes about, no matter what you do.

What happens when I kiss my sacred maiden? Well. . . different compared to Dark. When Dark's tamer's sacred maiden accepts both of them, the process begins for him to be locked away. When the tamer give her his first true kiss, Dark is sealed away, locked in his tamer's DNA, only to return when he has a child. I am different from this. I tend. . . not to react as much to romantic feelings. Due to the reaction I got from my first tamer, I tend to have an adverse reaction to my tamers. Therefore, I do not need love to be passed from tamer to tamer. I have been passed on through a rape. As long as my tamer consummates with a mate of the opposite sex, whether it be from love or rape, as long as there is a child born, I am reborn.

* * * *  
_The angel leans back, rustling his feathers as his wings reposition themselves. He smiles slightly, shaking his head. A scraping sound breaks the silence as his cross drags across the ground. He looks up at the woman sitting across from him, the smile lighting his golden eyes. _

_* * * *_

Interesting, isn't it? I have also made sure to kill my tamers. Well. . . all of them except for Master Ryuu and Master Satoshi. What do I think of my tamer, Master Satoshi? He is. . . he reminds me of Master Ryuu. They have the same eyes. Sometimes I think he pities me. Other times. . . I do not know.

He is strict, but not harsh. He has been cruel once. . . that time with the artwork. . . but I understand why he did what he did. He. . . is getting better with me. We talk more. . . and he is trying to find a way to give me my own body. He is a good tamer.

Daisuke Niwa? Yes. I have mentioned him some times. He is Dark's tamer. What do I think of him? Personally, I think that he is rather weak.

* * * *

_The angel suddenly winces, his golden eyes going distant. He sighs, then looks up, shaking his head lightly._

* * * *  
I am sorry. Master Satoshi is close to the Niwa boy. He thinks . . . highly of the Niwa. I believe you could say it is because it is the Niwa's fault that I am stuck in this body. I have hated them for years. But. . . . this Niwa, Daisuke Niwa, is different. The Niwas have always hated the Hikariis. They often fight. Daisuke, however, is. . . he cares for Master Satoshi. He honestly cares for Master Satoshi. He does not care that I am trapped in Master Satoshi, he. . .

I do not understand it. But perhaps. . . that is because I have only had a few people care about me. . .

Anyway. Do you have any more questions? No. Well, I will go then. Master Satoshi has some homework he needs to complete.

* * * *  
_The angel stands smoothly, pulling on his gloves, picking up his jacket. He bows low to the interviewer, then slips out, shutting the door softly behind him. The woman watches the door long after he left, smiling. She looks down at her notes, blushing again when she notices that she has drawn the angel again in her notes. She gathers up her recorder and follows the angel out, smiling, her mind on the next meeting with her white angel._

_* * * *_

A/N: YAY! OMG. You guys rule! It's because of my lovely reviewers that I have reached chapter 22.

Soooo. . . as a special thank you, I would like to either write a short one shot or a draw a pic for each reviewer. Let me know what you want! It might take a little bit, but I will try to get something out as fast as I can!

You guys rule totally! XD

So much thanks to : intelligenceisstupid, L is for Loser, stabbythings, Dawn's Eternal Twilight, and marium. You all rock my socks!


	23. What Love Means

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 23: What Love Means

Disclaimer: Don't own DNAngel

* * *

_**You forgave me too quickly yesterday.**_

_Pardon?_

_**When I apologized. . . you forgave me too quickly. You've never forgiven me, much less that quickly. Why now?**_

_. . . _I frown to myself, trying to decide whether nor not I want to tell Master Staoshi the reason behind my actions. I sigh, then allow an astral projection of myself to form. As I appear, Master Satoshi jumps, staring at me. I don't blame him. I have not used this form for a while. It is draining. . . I start pacing, walking back and forth in front of the couch where Master Satoshi is sitting. "It is hard to explain. After we went home, and you had gone to sleep, yuour memories and feelings cracked open. I was given a view of what you had felt that day."

"What do you mean?"

"You were thinking of the times the Niwa boy has been kind to you, the times he helped you, the times he ignored the fact that I was trying to kill him and called out to you, giving you the power to overcome me." I pause, staring at Master Satoshi, my hands clasped behind my back. He is staring up at me, eyes wide. "I did not see much, only brief snatches. And. . . your emotions during when I was trying to kill Dark. Your. . . fear. .. and sadness and anger."

"But. . ." Master Satoshi starts, but his voice trails off and he sighs softly.

"I _do_ care for you, Master Satoshi." I say softly, wincing as he looks away from me. "And. . . you have felt loss before. I did not want to cause you that pain again.. . . especially since I was the one who hurt you so badly the other times."

". . . you're changing, Krad."

"I am?" I stop pacing again, staring at him.

"Yes. A few months ago, you would never have apologized." Master Satoshi smiles gently. "I've noticed you're easing up when we transform. There is less pain."

"Oh." I blink, then smile slightly, making my way to his side. I sit on the couch, or at least give the impression I am sitting beside him. "I guess you are right."

Master Satoshi looks over at me, then frowns. He reaches out, his hand passing through my wrist where my sleeve has been pulled up, revealing the black marks still visible on my skin. "You still have marks from the _Angel's Death_?"

"Yes. The _Angel's Death_ is a. . . dangerous artwork, to put it lightly. The marks it leaves will remain for a long time."

"I'm sorry. . ."

I brush the apology off, not revealing how much it means to me. "Don't."

"Why. . . can't you heal the marks with magic? I mean. . . why do you have scars? You can heal, right?"

"Yes. I can heal with magic. However, if they were made with magic, they will leave a scar, no matter how faint it may be. That is why I have the scars on my hands."

"But what about the scars from your attempted suicide?"

"These?" I push my sleves up again, revealing the dark marks on my pale skin. "I left them as memories."

"Then why haven't I seen them before?"

"I fade them with magic."

"Oh." Master Satoshi leansback against the couch. "Krad, if you could have a family. . . ?"

"Would I? Yes. I have wanted a family since I met Raynne." I look away, staring at the wall. "If I had my own form, I would settle down and start a family."

"Oh. Well. . . .Have you liked anyone since Raynne?"

"Not really."

"You like Grace."

I blink, feeling my cheeks grow warm as the brief statemen settles in my head.

"I mean you really, really like her. As in, if you had your own body, you'd probably as her to marry you."

I can hear the laughter in Master Satoshi's voice and I look over. His eyes are lit with mirth and a smile is playing on his lips. "Perhaps I do like her. But I have to find a way to end it. I . . . cannot love her."

"You want to."

"I do. . ." I look away again, my voice dying.

"But the fear of the pain is too great. You've loved and lost once before and you don't want to feel that way again." Master Satoshi's voice is gentle. I look over at him, but he is staring forward, looking at the blank TV. I look at the TV, seeing him reflected in the black screen, but I am not reflected. "The thought of love scares you. And the fact that Grace seems to be returning whatever affection you have for her is terrifying. You are scared to make connections, for you know the pain those connections bring, especially since you are an eternal being."

I stay silent, unable to think of anything to say. Master Satoshi looks over at me and I see. . . sympathy in his eyes. "Master Satoshi. . ."

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Yes." I sigh softly, looking down at my hands. "I am scared."

"Krad, I'll let you have a relationship, like Ryuu did. And. . . I'm working on researching something that will give you your own form."

"Thank you, Master Satoshi. But. . . how did you know what I felt?"

"You let your memories and thoughts out when you aren't paying attention or you're asleep. When you're distracted, all your emotions are released. Just like you saw my mempries and feelings, I saw yours."

"Oh." I release a soft sigh. "What is love, truly?"

"I. . . can't say, Krad."

"Right."

"You'll find out someday. I'll keep researching artworks and magic and try to give you your own form."

"Thank you, Master Satoshi." I can feel the drain of energy it has taken from me to project myself for this long and look over at him. "I'm melding with you again."

"All right. Do you want to sleep before tonight?"

"I do. I need my energy." I return to my white room, leaning back.

"I won't bother you then. Good night, Krad."

"I will talk to you later tonight, Master Satoshi." I reply, my voice low. Master Satoshi smiles and warmth floods through me. I smile as well, dropping into a world of dreams, Master Satoshi's words ringing in my mind.

* * * *

A/N: Woot!

I hope it's still going well! I guess Valentines Day (*shudder*) prompted this. Anyway. . .I have a special idea for Chapter 25, so hopefully I'll get that done. ^^

Thanks to: Dawns Eternal Twilight (I used your idea!), intelligenceisstupid (Hope that answers your question!), marium, stabbythings, HeroineofTime4242. Ya'll rock mah sox!


	24. Learning More

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 24: Learning More

* * * *

_**Location: Interview Room**_

_**Subject: Krad Hikarii**_

_**Date: 8 December 2009**_

_**Time: 18:00**_

_*** * * * **_

_The white angel smiles at the young woman sitting across from him, folding his wings over the back of the chair. The young woman notices that he is dressed differently today. Rather than wearing his usual coat and gloves, he is dressed in blue jeans and a white sweater. His hair is pulled back in the typical ponytail, but he is not wearing the cross at the end. He takes a drink of the tea, clicking the recorder on, beginning the interview._

_* * * *_

This will be our seventh interview, you realize. Seven interviews and one date. I believe that this is working out nicely. So, what is your first question for me, today, Miss Grace?

Hmmm. . . have I ever had the chance to simply pursue entertainment? Yes. I have. Master Ryuu allowed me to paint, play instruments, go to the theatre, and other such things. I was allowed freedom when I was with him. Otherwise, I was mostly locked in my tamer's mind. Master Satoshi sometimes allows me out to watch TV or paint or whatever I want to do.

Have I been able to form tastes and preferences because of this? Yes, I do have certain tastes when it comes to the arts. For artists, I prefer DaVinci, Donetello, Michangelo, Monet, and many of the impressionist artists. Of course, I also prefer Hikarii artworks over most other artists, even though they sometimes have. . . adverse reactions and come awake. For music, I like most of the classical artists, such as Beethoven, and Mozart. I also enjoy theatre. Operas and Shakespearian plays are my favourites. I value the higher forms of art, I believe one would say, but that is what I was raised to love.

* * *

_The angel pauses, taking a sip of his tea, frowning slightly as the interviewer asks her next question. He stares up at one corner of the room, head cocking slightly to the side as he considers the question, pausing for longer than he has before. He takes another sip of his tea, then sets it down, returning his attention back to the interviewer._

* * *

A murderer of art, eh? That is an interesting way to put it. Although, I will admit that I believe myself to be just that. I have murdered art. Now, with the appreciation of art I have, I must say. . . each time I kill an art piece, it feels as if a piece of. . . myself is dying.

I hate killing art, but there are some pieces that I must destroy. If I do not kill them, then Dark will. I would rather kill the art than allow Dark to kill it. However, I do not enjoy it. I cannot say that I would willingly kill a piece of art. I only murder art when that art is becoming too dangerous.

I do believe that I am a murder of art. I hate to admit it, but it is true. And that is 'putting it simply' as Dark might say.

Do I have a more acute appreciation of art? Hmm . . . well . . . yes and no. I do appreciate art, especially if it is good art. I do like Master Satoshi's art. And that Niwa boy, Daisuke, he is. . . good. . . for an amateur. I enjoy art. When I get the chance to just look at it and savor it, I take that moment. Sometimes, I am able to get these moments when I am waiting for Dark to get past the guards. I have also taken over Master Satoshi's form when he is asleep and snuck to the museum. I take time there to look at the art. These are my favorite moments, when the museum is closed, dark and alone, with no people around to distract me. Sometimes Master Satoshi will wake up, but lately, he has not been bothering me when I do this to him.

Even though I have seen most of these pieces in the museum many times, I still love to go to the museum and look at the art there. Art is a beautiful thing that lasts for ages. A point of a good art piece is that no matter how many times you look at the piece, it remains beautiful and you can find new things each time you look at it.

Do I believe that art is superior to humanity? Yes and no. It is superior to humanity since it lasts longer than humanity. Humanity comes in cycles. People are born, live and die. Kingdoms rise and fall, leaders come to power and have that power taken away from them. This is a cycle that has been going on since humanity began. Art however, lasts through the years. Once a piece is created, it lasts through the years. Well . . .it usually does. Of course, art goes through cycles too, but unlike humans, art has one thing that will remain the same: it will always be something that can entertain. Humans lie, cheat, steal and kill. Art is usually a stationary object. Humans can be driven to kill over art, but it is not the art that does the killing. However, art cannot be captured unless there are humans around to do so. If all the humans are destroyed, than the capturing of art shall cease. Humans create art to deal with their emotions, to capture history, nature, people, et cetera, or for pure entertainment. Art depends on humans much the same as humans depend on art. So in one way, art is superior to humans, but in another humans are superior to art.

Have I ever been involved with a work of literature? Well, several of my masters have written books, but they are not usually released to the public. Mostly they are books of spells to bind me, or of their history. Personally, I have not written much. I do not have much time to. I wrote a few sonnets to Raynne, but I have never let anyone know where those are. She gave them back to me when she died and I hid them. And if you were going to ask, no, I will not be bringing them out anytime soon. They are. . .a private part of my heart.

Anyway, literature does not hold a Hikarii soul like a piece of art does. I have known some authors who put their souls into their books, but one could say that literature does not come to life the same way our art pieces do. However, literature can be just as dangerous as art. I have seen this to be the truth. One piece of propaganda can spread throughout thousands of hands, reaching more people than a piece of art can. While art is for a single group of people, literature can reach millions.

But, no, I have not ever personally been involved with a work of literature. My tamers did not want to put their magic into words; rather they used the strokes of a brush or a chisel to bring their souls to life.

* * *

_As the angel pauses to take a drink of tea, his golden eyes suddenly get a faraway look in them as he drifts into a conversation with his tamer. After a few minutes, his eyes clear and he chuckles slightly. _

_* * * _

I am sorry. Master Satoshi seems to find this conversation very interesting and decided to put his opinion in. He wanted to say that he finds my views on art and literature interesting and rather beautiful. But anyway. . . what's your next question?

Are Dark and I brothers? To answer that question, I would need a definition of brothers. Do we have the same father? Yes. We have the same father. In human terms, are we brothers? No. We are artworks. But I believe that you could probably say that yes, yes we are brothers. In a strange way, you may even say that we are twins, having come from the same place.

That is a harder question to answer since we are more like two halves of a single coin. If you think of it, we are yin and yang, light and dark, two parts of a whole that cannot exist without the other. So we are brothers in a way and in another, we are more than the word 'brother' could ever encompass.

Does my tamer's life overlap mine and vice-versa? Yes, at times our lives have overlapped. I was in love at the same time that Master Ryuu was in love. As you have heard. . .it did not work out all that well. Master Satoshi's life does not overlap my life as much. Only a few times has his life overlapped mine and vice-versa. I do not know how to precisely explain it, but I do hope that that is satisfactory.

Well, if you have no more questions for me, I shall take my leave. It was good to speak with you again, Miss Grace. I look forward to our next meeting. I take it you will be calling Master Satoshi with the time and date? Of course. I shall see you then. Farewell.

* * *

_The angel stands, bowing slightly at the waist. He takes a deep breath and his form melts, growing smaller, his ankle length golden hair shortening to a shorter style, the colour cornflower blue. Amber eyes bleed to sapphire blue and the young man now standing where the angel stood bows as the angel did, smiling at the interviewer, who smiles back, bowing back to him. The boy slips out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. The woman sits back down, leaning back in her chair, her mind running over everything that the angel had said that day. _

* * *

A/N: Finally updated! Sorry. . .I know my updates are slowing down but between writer's block and school. . . well. . . not much is getting written!

But I hope you like this chapter! ^^

Thanks to: stabbythings, intelligenceisstupid, marium, Dawn's Eternal Twilight, and ZutarianNaiad (Thanks for all the questions! I hope you liked these answers!)


	25. Alone in a Museum

Interview With An Angel. 

Chapter 25: Alone in a Museum

* * *

I walk down the silent halls of the museum, the only sound the soft padding of my feet. Rather than wear my typical robes and boots, I am dressed in soft-soled shoes, jeans and a loose white t-shirt. It is not my usual wear, but I did not want to stand out as much as I usually do. I have hidden my wings, not releasing them as I usually do. I have once again taken over Master Satoshi's body when he was sleeping, but it is the only time when I am alone. I am glad that Dark is not stealing tonight.

The moonlight filters softly through the windows of the museum, giving the art pieces a new light than the usual harsh light that they are put under during the day. The soft silver glow of the moonlight brings the paintings to life. To me, their colors come more alive at this time. I check the clock on the wall, then smile slightly. _The witching hour is almost upon us. _

_**Ehhh? Witching hour? **_Master Satoshi's sleepy voice echoes in my head. I sigh lightly, a little annoyed that he is awake. At the same time, I cannot bring myself to be mad at him.

_Yes. The witching hour is midnight. The artworks are especially beautiful at this time. And this is when they come alive. _I turn, allowing Master Satoshi to see from my eyes. I stop on a painting of a medeval hunting scene. The characters in the piece romp and hunt and play and laugh. I walk closer and they stop, staring at me.

_**They can see you? **_Master Satoshi sounds more awake now and I can feel his curiosity flowing through me.

_Yes. As I can see them, they can see me. _

"You are able to see us. How?" One of the characters asks. It is clear to me, as if we are standing on both sides of an open window.

"I am an artwork myself. I am Krad. I am one half of the infamous _Kokuyoku _piece by the Hikariis."

"Ah. Well," the speaker, a young prince, bows low to me, "it is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Krad."

I bow back. "And you as well."

He smiles, then goes back to hunting as I return to walking thoroughout the darkened museum.

_**Krad. . . do the artworks speak to you often?**_

_Yes. They do. You cannot hear them in your form, however._

_**Why not?**_

_Because you are a human. Humans long ago lost the ability to hear the voices of art. However, sometimes if you listen hard enough when you are in your own form, you can hear a soft whisper. _

_**I've noticed that, I think. Sometimes when I'm here alone setting up the traps, I can hear whispers.**_

_Yes. Those are the whispers of the paintings._ I smile a bit, then continue down the halls to a separate room, reserved for those paintings considered the highest of importantce. Dark never strays in here because almost all of the paintings in here are not Hikarii paintings. In fact, only one of the paintings hanging in this room bears the Hikarii name.

I walk around the circular room, stopping before one painting. It is a large canvas, a painting of a seascape. The water is a dark blue, almost black, contrasting sharply with the white beach. The moonlight strikes the painting, lighting up the sand of the beach and the silvery glow of the moon in the painting. The sky is a velvet blue, studded with silvery white points of light. The milky way is evident, stretching across the sky in a glowing band. Each place where there is light on the painting, the moonlight cascading from behind me hits the canvas, lighting each of the points.

The glow touches the moonlight, the beach, the reflection on the waves of the ocean and the stars within the sky. I smile, waiting for something to happen with the painting.

_**Woah! Krad! What was that?**_ Master Satoshi cries, startled.

_Ahh. It is the witching hour, midnight._

_**But what just happened? **_

_Watch. _I watch as the event that had startled Master Satoshi happens again. A section of the stars is suddenly blacked out, then a winged figure appears against the moon. As the black winged figure moves through the night, a white winged figure appears, wings glowing in the light. The two figures begin an intricate dance, moving in sync with one another, small blasts moving between tehm. However, unlike a true battle, these two figures seem to be enjoying themselves, dancing in the night. Underneith them, the waves roll through the night, washing up on the beach, darkening the sand. The leaves on the edge of the painting blow in an unseen wind. The display goes on for about a minuet, then the painting returns to how it was, a calm nightscape of a beach.

_**Krad?**_

_Yes?_

_**Was that Dark and you?**_

_It is._

_**But. . . I've never seen this before.**_

_That is because there is magic in this painting. This painting comes alive for one minute every night at midnight. _

_**How do you know this? How's it able to happen?**_

_Look at the signature._ I point to the bottom right corner where the name '' is scrawled.

'_**K. Hikarii'? Is. . . that. . . who is that?**_

_Look closer._ I lean forward, crouching so Master Satoshi can see the name. As I lean closer, the dots over the last two 'i's in 'Hikarii' turn out to be tiny angel wings, painted in white.

_**This is yours? Wow. . . That's amazing Krad. . .**_

_Thank you, Master Satoshi. I painted it when I was with Master Ryuu. It was a bit of a strain, but I wanted to put the magic in it. _

_**It's beautiful. **_

_If you are willing to sleep in here, I can show you what it looks like at sunrise. I made sure that the colors would react between both moonlight and the first rays of the rising sun. Other than that, it is a normal painting._

_**I never knew you were this good, Krad. Why didn't you show it to me before?**_

_I., . . it's hard to explain. _

_**Thank you for showing me. **_

_Of course. Now, go back to sleep. I will wake you for sun rise. _

_**Thanks.**_ Master Satoshi curls up again and drops off to sleep again.

I stand again, placing a hand against the painting. It pulses happily when it feels my magic, the white winged figure appearing again. I hear footsteps resounding through the halls and quickly take on Master Satoshi's form.

An older guard walks around the corner, shining a light in my eyes. I raise my arm, blocking off the light. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking at this piece, attempting to guage whether or not it has magical properties that would attract Phantom Thief Dark."

"Who are you?"

"Commander Satoshi Hiwatari, chief commander of Dark countermeasures." I reply smoothly, realizing the guard is newly hired.

The guard bows quickly. "I am sorry, sir! Continue with what you must do."

"Thank you." As soon as he is gone, I reclaim my own form.

The soft rustle of feathers sounds behind me and I spin, seeing Dark's shadowy form emerging into the moonlight. His dark violet hair gathers in the slivery blue moonlight, as do his garnet eyes. Rather than reflect the light, his hair and eyes hold the light, glowing from inside. He is a figure of the night, of dark and dim, the half-light. He has one hand shoved in a pocket, striking a pose, his face holding a cocky grin. "Heya Krad."

"Mousy." I reply, bringing my wings out, hearing them rip through the cloth of my shirt. I raise them above my head, striking an intimidating pose.

He looks at the painting behind me, a weary smile on his face. "I remember when you painted that. It took you so long and so much magic, but it had to be perfect, you said."

"Yes." I watch him warily, wondering what he is doing here.

"Don't worry. I ain't gonna steal anything. I'm just here to admire the artwork."

"Does your tamer know?"

"No. He's asleep still. Yours?"

"He knows. He came awake and I showed him the magic of the painting."

Dark walks past me, brushing the moon with soft fingertips. The painting responds to his magic, the black winged figure appearing against the moon once more. "Are you gonna show him the magic of sunrise?"

"Yes." I allow a light smile to cross my face. "Remember those days, Dark?"

"Yeah. What changed?"

"I do not know." The smile melds into a frown. "We did."

"Guess so." He shrugs, then turns, pausing at the door, looking over his shoulder at me. "Take care of yourself, Krad."

"You do so as well, Mousy."

He laughs and disappears into the shadows. I sink down onto the bench that rests in front of my painting. My mind keeps repeating his question "What changed?"

_I know what changed, Dark. I changed. The Hikariis wounded me and that changed me. They tore me apart, broke my soul, my spirit. You were allowed to remain free, even though you were trapped. I have never had the freedom that you have. That is what changed. _

I stand, brushing the thoughts from my mind, starting to walk through the museum. I let my wings vanish, continuing through the museum. The hours pass quickly as I enjoy looking at the art, walking through the empty halls, having this time to myself. I pass the security desk, sighing as I see the old guard asleep at the desk. _Top notch security. . . _

Finally the sky begins to lighten as the sun prepares to rise. I walk back to where my painting is hanging, waking Master Satoshi on the way. _Master Satoshi. Wake up._

_**Hmmmm?**_

_It's time for the sun to rise. _

_**Oh.**_He comes awake slowly.

I sit before the painting, watching as the first rays of the rising sun pierce through the window. The rays hit the painting, once again bringing it to life. The moon, stars, beach and ocean sparkle with light, coming ablaze in a new way. When the moonlight had hit the painting, it had turned the seascape into a magical scene bathed in silver blue. This time, everything glows with a new light, a bright radiance. The moonlight is turned golden, as are the stars. For one brief moment, it seems that the sun itself is rising in the painting, taking over the sky. Once again, the two figures dash across the painting, flying from one side of the sky to the other, white wings chasing black.

_**Wow. . . **_Master Satoshi's voice is filled with awe.

_I know. I put that magic in it. _

_**That's amazing. **_

_Thank you. _I smile gently, then sigh. _I am tired now, Master Satoshi. Can we change?_

_**Sure. I have to get home to get ready for school anyway.**_

_Of course. _I switch places with Master Satoshi, curling up in my room, leaning back. I enjoyed my night out and being able to show Master Satoshi the magic of the museum, for it only comes alive at night when no one else is there.

_**Krad, I know you're trying to sleep, but I have a question.**_

_Of course. _

_**I've been in the museum late. Why haven't I seen that magic?**_

_You are a human. _

_**I don't understand. How can you see it?**_

_If the art detects a human, it stills and sleeps. However, I am not human, so I am able to see the magic. The paintings do not detect me as human, so they stay alive. Some of the paintings know me. _

_**I'd like to go back sometime. **_

_All right. _I yawn, dragging a hand over my face, something I picked up from watching Dark too many times. _But now I must sleep._

_**Good night. **_

_Good night. _Dreams claim me almost instantly and I fall into darkness.

* * *

A/N: Yay! New chapter! Okay. . . So. . . I had fun with this chapter. Especially with the art. . . ^_^

Krad's painting is my own idea. I was bored at 1:20 am and decided to come up with a cool new painting. I hope you like it!

And. . . about the part with Dark. . . that kinda wrote itself. Like the part with Raynne. . . sooo…. I hope you liked it! ^^

Ha. I wanted to put "Night at the Museum" for the title. . .

Thanks to: Stabbythings, marium, intelligenceisstupid, and Dawns Eternal Twilight. Ya'll made my day! ^^


	26. The Missing

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 26: The Missing

* * * *

_**Wake up! Krad! NOW!**_Master Satoshi yells, making my head hurt.

_What is wrong, Master Satoshi? Is there really any need to yell? _I reply quietly, coming awake, holding my head in one hand.

_**Look. **_He stares at the television. I watch blearily through his eyes as the news begins.

"Tonight's top story: Grace Yukiru, the infamous journalist who has been interviewing both the Phantom Thief Dark Mousy and his illusive counterpart, the angel we now is named Krad Hikarii has been kidnapped. Police are starting to investigate. . ."

_WHAT?! _I claw at Master Satoshi's control, making him scream as I force my way out. I ignore the screaming, standing, stalking to the door.

_**Wh. . . where are you going? **_Master Satoshi's voice is weary, something I have not heard for a long time. Guilt pangs through my stomach as I launch into the air, flying towards Miss Grace's house.

_To Miss Grace's. Master Satoshi. . . I am sorry I hurt you. I have been trying to make it less painful. . ._

_**It's fine**_. He smiles lightly to let me know I am forgiven. _**It's fine. I understand you're worried. **_

_Thank you. _I stop the conversation, letting my powerful wings take in the wind, slamming it down, propelling myself towards the small house where she lives. I can see the police cars sitting outside, their lights flashing in the night. Snow is falling softly around us, masking the horror of the scene.

_**Krad. Let me take over. They all know me. **_

_Ye. . .yes. . ._ I allow Master Satoshi control of his form, sliding back, still watching from his eyes. The sight of the front door bashed in sparks a fire of fear deep in my stomach, something I have not felt for another person for years.

Master Satoshi walks up to one of the officers, bowing slightly. "What is the latest, Officer?"

"It appears that the subject-"

_She has a name, you imbisle!_

"-was kidnapped about an hour ago. She put up a struggle. There are traces of blood inside the house."

I have to control myself from breaking out of Master Satoshi's mind when the man mentions blood.

_**Krad. Calm down. Worrying won't help Grace. **_

_You're right. _ I relax again, letting out a soft sigh.

"What else can you tell me?"

"Not much right now, sir, but when I find something out, I'll let you know."

"Thank you." Master Satoshi turns, walking away from the man. _**Are you okay? I know you care for Grace. **_

_I want to find out who kidnapped her and rip his throat out. _I reply dryly, my voice soft.

Master Satoshi laughs a bit. _**Good to know you haven't changed. **_

_Thank you? _I laugh as well, then feel Master Satoshi start hard as someone touches his shoulder.

He looks over his shoulder, frowning slightly when he sees Daisuke Niwa standing slightly behind him. "Daisuke!"

"Hi Satoshi. I heard on the news what happened. Dark wants to help."

"Ah."

I watch as Daisuke's eyes suddenly turned violet. Since Master Satoshi was turned from the police, he allows me a minimal amount of control, not enough to change his form, just his eye color, as Dark has done with Daisuke. "Dark. We must find who did this."

"That's why I'm here. I don't want to see a doll like Grace get hurt."

I glower at him, but recognize his crass way of speaking as his way of covering up his worry. "Wait. . . you were supposted to steal something tonight, were you not?"

Dark smirks. "Not enough cops. Too boring."

I sigh, shaking my head. "Thank you for the offer, Dark. I will let you know."

"Sure." His eyes fade back to crimson as he allows Daisuke control and I do the same with Master Satoshi.

"Commander Hiwatari!" The young officer runs over to him and he turns to look at him. "There's something inside that you need to see!"

"All right. I'm coming." Master Satoshi runs into the house, stopping in the doorway. The interior of the living room is wrecked and there is a bloody handprint smeared on the wall. We follow the officer into the kitchen where several other officers and CSIs are working. I let a low growl escape me as I see the message scrawled across the wall, written in a language only the Hikarii family is supposted to know. How Kei learned it, I do not know. . . '_Krad, if you ever want to see this beautiful lady again, you will surrender yourself to me. I shall be contacting you. If you try anything stupid, I will send her to you in pieces.' _ I struggle not to release my anger and rage, taking a deep breath. _**Kei. **_

_Yes. _

_**What are you going to do?**_

_Go home and wait for his call. I just hope. . . she is all right. . . _ I bite my lip, knowing that Master Satoshi can feel my worry. He floods his mind with warmth, trying to consol me.

_**All right. Let's go home. **_He starts walking down the street, hands in his pockets. _**I'm sure it will be all right, Krad. **_

_I hope so. . . _

* * *

A/N: MUWHAHAHAHAAAHAHA! A CLIFFEE!!!

*Cough* I'm not demented! I'm not!

Anyway, I hope you like this! And credit for this chapter goes to marium, who was my muse and gave me the idea! ^_^

Thanks to: marium, stabbythings


	27. The Game Begins

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 27: The Game Begins

* * *

I frown as Master Satoshi walks down the streets to his apartment. I can still see the message, written in blood, burned into my mind. _I'm worried and angry and I want to murder someone, but for now, I shall restrain myself._

_**Why?**_

_What?_

_**You said you were going to restrain yourself. Why?**_

_Because I do not want to hurt you. _

_**Oh. . .**_ Master Satoshi goes silent, continuing down the street. Footsteps sound behind us and he pauses, turning slightly. I rise, preparing to defend him if possible, but there is no need as the crimson haired tamer of Dark runs up, panting slightly.

"Hey, can I come with you?"

"Um. . ." _**Krad?**_

_It is all right with me. _

"Come on. It'll probably be good for Krad to have Dark there."

_Master Satoshi. .. shut up._

Master Satoshi laughs at me. _**Nah.**_

I smile a bit as I realize that Master Satoshi is trying to cheer me up. Master Satoshi and Daisuke walk beside one another, talking softly. I ignore them, my mind running over the possible places that Kei could have taken Miss Grace. Before I know it, we are at the apartment. Master Satoshi walks up, trailed by Daisuke. As soon as we walk in the front door, the phone rings. I quickly switch with Master Satoshi and run to the phone, grabbing it up. "Hello?"

"Ahhh. Krad, my dear boy." Kei's cold voice slices through the receiver of the phone.

"Kei. Where is Grace?" I growl, glowering at the wall. I see a flash of violet and look over to see Dark standing where Daisuke had been a moment before, his face worried.

"She's fine. She's here with me." He smirks.

"I want to talk to her."

"Not until we talk."

"No. I will not speak with you until I know she is all right."

"Fine." He sighs, then there is a slight rustling.

"K. . .Krad?" Miss Grace's voice comes through the phone.

"Grace! Are you okay?"

"I'm scared. . ." Her voice is quivering and I frown deeply.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. . . not badly. . . Krad. . ."

The phone suddenly rustles again and Kei is back on. "That's enough, my boy."

"What the hell do you want?" I snarl, glaring at the wall again.

_**Krad. . . be careful.**_

_Of course, Master Satoshi._

"I want you."

"What do you mean?"

Kei laughs smoothly. "I want you to serve me."

"Not while I am in Master Satoshi's body or ever."

"What if I could give you your own body?" His voice is full of fake warmth and I frown.

". . ."

_**Krad?**_

"Hey. Krad. What did he say?" Dark asks, his garnet eyes confused, concerned.

"Kei, what do you want for Grace?"

"Like I said, I want you. I want your full allegiance."

"I will not give it."

"Then you will never see Grace again." There is a sharp click and the line goes dead.

"Damnit!" I swear, making Dark start. "He will not give me Grace."

"What does he want?"

"He wants my allegiance."

"You're not gonna give it to him, right?"

"Did you not hear me?" I snarl slightly, making Dark take a single step backwards.

He sighs, dropping down on the couch, frowning. "We'll just have to get her back then, Krad."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll hunt Kei down." His garnet eyes are cold and he is frowning. I stare at him, slightly confused.

"Why are you helping me?"

"'Cause I don't want to see you suffer over another lost love." Dark mutters softly. His form shifts and he returns to Daisuke, who blinks, slightly confused.

"Are you going to be okay, Krad?" Daisuke asks gently.

"I will be fine." I frown, sitting on the other end of the couch. I lean back into the pillows, allowing Master Satoshi to take control.

_**You're really worried, aren't you?**_

_Yes. _I watch through Master Satoshi's eyes as Daisuke stood, walking into the kitchen. _I do not want Miss Grace hurt. . ._

_**We'll find her, don't worry. Dark's on our side.**_

_So he is. _I sigh again, shutting my eyes, trying to get to sleep, trying to gather my thoughts, trying to rest. I can hear Master Satoshi and Daisuke talking softly, but the sound is muted, in the background. I cannot sleep. The thought of Miss Grace hurt. . . being held by a psychopath like Kei. . . it scares me. Daisuke finally leaves, going home, leaving us alone in the apartment. Master Satoshi heads into his bedroom, changing into his nightclothes, laying back in bed.

_**Krad?**_

_Yes?_

_**I'm sorry. I'm sorry my father is so. . . **_

_Evil? It is not your fault, Master Satoshi._

_**Thanks. **__**We'll find her. **_

_I hope so. _I feel Master Satoshi dropping off to sleep and I try to do the same, but I could not. I frown, staying awake until I have to fall asleep, when my energy runs out.

* * *  
A/N: Hehe. An update! ^_^

Hope ya'll like it. I'll get more soon, I hope. . .I don't really know how to get from point a to point b right now… so, hopefully, I'll get there!

Thanks to: ZutarianNaiad, marium, Dawn's Eternal Twilight, intelligenceisstupid, and stabbythings. ^_^


	28. Closer

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 28: Closer

* * *

_Master Satoshi. . . do. . . do you think that your father would kill Grace?_

_**You're asking me? **_He replies softly.

I sigh, leaning back in Master Satoshi's mind, trying not to let my fear show. The conversation with Kei is still ringing in my mind and I shake my head, trying to break the stream of thoughts.

_**You're worried, aren't you?  
**_Master Satoshi's voice is gentle and I allow a small smile.

_Yes. _

The doorbell disrupts him from answering me. He walks to the door, tugging it open. Dark is standing outside, leaning on the doorframe, smirking.  
"Yo. Krad, I need to talk to ya."

_Master Satoshi, prepare yourself.  
_I take control, hearing Master Satoshi groan softly as his body changes, his form contorting into mine. I stare at Dark, stepping back from the doorway.  
"What do you need Mousy?"

"I want to know how we're gonna get Grace back."  
He drops down on the couch, resting his feet up on the coffee table. I frown, sitting on the other end of the couch, watching him. Dark is stretched out, his head leaning on the back of my couch. He looks comfortable and content, but I can tell in the way he's holding himself, in the angle of his body, everything, that he is worried. I have known him long enough to accurately read his body language.  
"I am still trying to plan something."

"Hm. Well. . . if ya need someone to get in locks, without alerting the entire world that he's trying to break in, I'm your man."

"Are you attempting to get me to agree to let you help?"

"Yup."  
Dark and I both start as the phone suddenly rings, breaking the brief silence that had overtaken us.  
"Shit," he swore.

I grab the phone, picking it up. "Kei?"

"Very good, Krad. Have you thought over my request?"

The man's smooth voice is dripping with false sincerity and I frown deeply.

"I have. And my answer is still no."

"Krad, Krad, Krad. . ." I can hear the smirk in his voice. "If you're not careful, then your dear Grace might just lose some appendages."

"You would not dare," I snarl.  
Dark looks over at me, one violet eyebrow arched, a look of concern on his face. I briefly shake my head and he leans back again, motioning to the TV. I nod, and then step into Master Satoshi's room as the TV comes to life.  
"Kei. . . you will release Grace."

"Not without payment."

"Why me?"  
"Because you are something amazing. You are neither human nor spirit. I want to examine you."

"I will not join you. Not while I am with Master Satoshi."

_**Krad. . .**_

_I will not allow him to harm you. _

"What if I said that I have an artwork that would separate you two?"

I fall silent, my mind running over the options. Kei catches my pause and I can tell he is smirking.  
"I'll let you think about it. You will hear from me."

I stay silent as he hangs up the phone. I stare at the phone still in my hand, unable to move. _Master Satoshi?_

_**I heard. . .**_He sighs softly, then shakes his head. _**I want to see you face to face.**_

_Right. _

I swap places with him, then project myself astrally.

"Master Satoshi, I don't know what to do."

"I know. If you want to save Grace, you have to join Kei."

"And I refuse to do that," I sigh, looking over at Master Satoshi, who is sitting on the bed, "And therein lies the rub. He could give me my own form."

"He could be lying."

"That is true," My shoulders drop, "I want my own body."

"But at the price of Grace's life?"

I sigh heavily as I realize Master Satoshi has a good point. "No, but what should I do, Master Satoshi?"

"We'll make a plan. I have blueprints of Kei's house. We'll figure out where he might keep Grace and, with Dark's help, we'll break in there."

"That sounds good to me," Dark says from the doorway.

I turn, seeing him leaning against the doorpost, a smile playing on his lips.

"I've always wanted to break into a place like that."

I nod, giving him a faint, but grateful, smile.

"Thank you, Dark."

"Yup. I'm better at sneaking and breaking into places. You're better at . . . killing people and breaking things."

"That's true," Master Satoshi laughs.

I glower at him, then shake my head.

"We shall start the planning, then."

Dark nods, "I'd better get home then."

"Fine."

I release my magic, returning to Master Satoshi's mind, as Dark turns back to Daisuke.

The two tamers talk for several minutes, then Daisuke leaves. I sigh as the apartment grows quiet.

_**We'll get Grace back. I promise.**_

_Thank you, Master Satoshi. _

I spend the rest of the night lying awake, finally falling into dreams as the first light pokes through the curtains.

* * *

A/N: Um. . . you all like?

I'm getting closer to Krad finding Grace! ^_^

Thanks to: ZutarianNaiad, marium, Sno-Oki, intelligenceisstupid, stabbythings, and Dawns Eternal Twilight! ^_^

Thanks also to Sno-Oki for betaing this chapter!


	29. News of Pain

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 29: News of Pain

* * *

I groan softly as I awaken to the sound of Master Satoshi talking to someone. As I become more alert, I realize he is talking to a mailman. He takes a small package from the man, thanks him, then shuts the door in his face.

_Master Satoshi?_

_**It's from Kei, **_he says softly, setting the package on the table before sitting down on the couch.

I snarl, then frown.

_I want control._

_**Fine.**_

Master Satoshi relinquishes control to me and I take over his form, hearing him groan lightly.

_I am sorry._

_**It's fine.**_

I sit on the couch, staring at the package, glowering at it. I want to open it, but at the same time, I do not want to touch the damn thing. I can feel dark magic emanating from it and I keep moving further away, sinking back into the cushions of the couch.

_**Krad, what do you think is in there?**_

_I have no idea, Master Satoshi. I do believe that there is an artwork of some sort. _

A knock on the door startles me and I stand, walking to the door, unlocking it, and pulling it open. Dark is standing in the doorway, backpack slung over one shoulder, a cocky grin on his lips.

"Dark."

"Heya."

He steps in as I step back into the small apartment.

"Heard from Kei yet?"

"Yes. He sent me a package."

I motion to the box, sitting innocently on the table. Dark walks forward, reaching out to pick it up. He draws back suddenly, hissing, "Oh shit."

"I know."

I flop down on the couch again, pulling the package forward. I can feel Master Satoshi wincing, drawing back away from the dark magic permeating my body and mind.

_Hang on, Master Satoshi. _

_**Right.**_

"Ya gonna open it?"

"There is no other choice, is there?"

"Guess not."

I slice the tape with a touch of magic, pulling out a black lacquered box, staring at it. It is engraved with gold in swirls with the kanji for 'death' on the top. I frown, opening the box, removing the vial resting on a black silk cushion. I hold the vial up, turning it slightly, watching it glisten in the light. It is a small thing, no bigger than my little finger, made of dark blue glass with gold designs scrolled around it.

"Dark, you recognize this, right?"

He stares at it, his brow wrinkled, then it smoothes.

"Yeah, but," he hesitates, "What's inside? 'Cause it wasn't that dark before."

"I know."

I uncork it, tilting it so a drop of the liquid inside falls into my open hand. A snarl rises in my throat as I see the glistening ruby liquid pooled in my palm, dark against my pale skin. I fist my hands, squeezing until Dark grabs my left wrist, trying to pry the vial out of my fingers.

"Krad! Don't break it. Grace'll die, remember?"

Dark's voice is serious and I relinquish my hold. He corks it and replaces it in its' box. He drops onto the couch, his amethyst eyes fading as he starts to speak to his tamer. I sink down on the couch as well, opening my hand, staring at the red smear with a frown.

_**Krad… he used the poison.**_

_I can see this myself, Master Satoshi. _

_**Is there an antidote?**_

_I believe so… I hope so… _I sigh softly, shutting my eyes.

The poison of the 'Draught of Death' is not pleasant. Whoever takes it will die – only the death is slow, lasting years. Each passing day becomes more and more painful until the body just shuts down. I do not know why the Hikariis even created it. I have seen it used before. Eventually, Grace's blood will become the poison, both in this vial and inside her veins. I shudder slightly, trying no to think about it.

_**What if you and Dark both gave Grace blood?**_

_What?_

_**Both of you give her blood. Would your magic counter the poison?**_

_For a little while. _

I turn to Dark, who is leaning back, his head against the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"Dark, we have to find Grace."

"Yeah," he sighs, and then looks over at me, "I have the blueprints for Kei's house. That's where he's holding Grace."

I arch an eyebrow, staring at him.  
"How do you know this?"

He smirks.

"I'm part of the Niwa family, remember? Our expertise is finding things not open to the general public. Kosuke found the blueprints on the black market and Emiko tricked Kei into letting her come into the house. Hell, she even talked to Grace. Who was alive, by the way."

Master Satoshi suddenly bursts into laughter, starting to cough as his oxygen supply runs out. He takes a breath grinning.

_**If we weren't looking for Grace, I'd have to arrest them. **_

I smile as well, unable to help it.

_But I am sure you will ignore everything you have just heard, right Master Satoshi?_

_**Of course. **_

"Well, do you know where she is kept?"

"'Course I do," Dark drags his backpack to his side, pulling a tube out of it. He pulls it open, unrolling the paper held inside, "Look. I've plotted out where we should go to get her."

I lean forward, watching the route he traces with his finger, running over the red line drawn on the blueprint. I can see notes beside the line, written in several different handwritings.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Helping me."

"'Cause I don't wanna see Grace dead. She's too damn hot," he smirks over at me, his amethyst eyes sparkling with laughter and teasing.

"Why did I not guess that it was something like that?" I reply dryly, one eyebrow arched.

"You should know me, Krad."

He turns back to the paper and I do as well, but I find myself suddenly longing for the old days… the days where we worked together like we are today.

Three hours later, we have a plan written out, a list of what we need, and everything else one would need in order to carry out what we are planning.

"Right. So… I'll see ya tomorrow then," Dark says, standing, stretching, his joints creaking.

"Fine," I nod.

He grabs his backpack and disappears. I lean back on the couch, frowning slightly.

_I hope this works…_

_**It will, Krad. Don't worry,**_ Master Satoshi assures.

I cannot think of a reply for him, so I relinquish control, leaning back in my room in his mind, letting sleep take over my mind.

* * *

A/N: OMG! AN UPDATE! ^_^

Anyway. I think I shall FINALLY get to where I need. Which is good. A friend of mine gave me this idea. ^_^

So yeah. Thanks to my reviewers: Fireflowre19, Sno-Oki, stabbtythings, intelligenceisstupid, marium, and ZutarianNaiad.

And special thanks to Sno-Oki for betaing!


	30. And so…

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 30: And so…

* * *

I look over at Dark, who grins at me.  
"Must I wear this ridiculous outfit?"

"It's just black, Krad. Relax. You won't stick out like a sore thumb now," he laughs at me.

"Are you insinuating something?" I growl.

"Maybe. Anyway, we need to get moving. Come on."  
He heads off, jumping from Master Satoshi's balcony, spreading his wings, black against the night. I follow him, my wings white in the moonlight. I smile slightly, feeling the wind whip through my hair and feathers.  
_This is it, Master Satoshi._

_**I know. Are you ready?**_

_I am. Are you?_

_**Yes.**_

_Master Satoshi, I want to warn you that I may use a lot of magic tonight. I will do my best not to harm you, but I may end up wearing you out rather quickly._

_**It's fine, Krad. I understand.**_

_Thank you._

"Yo! Earth to Krad!"  
Dark's voice slices into my thoughts and I stare over at him. He banks slightly to the left and I follow.  
"We're almost there. You ready?"

"Yes. I am."  
I bite my bottom lip for a moment, worried about the state that we will find Grace in.

"Good then. Let's go."  
He goes into a sharp dive and I follow, diving through the night after him. We land softly in the backyard of the huge house where Kei Hiwatari resides. I banish my wings, knowing that they would just get in the way. Dark's wings turn back to his familiar, who he speaks to softly, then releases into the night. The small white animal heads up into a tree, curling up, to wait for his master's call.  
I follow Dark to the back door, watching as he silently picks the lock. I cannot deny his skill. He pushes the door open, and then looks over his shoulder, smiling at me. I follow him into the house, both of us making almost no noise as we sneak down the halls. He frowns at one intersection, starting by going to the left, then he abruptly turns and goes to the right.

_**He's good.**_

_He is. He can memorize any map by looking at it just once.  
_I follow the dark figure before me silently, admiring his skill. He suddenly stops, holding up a hand. I stop as well, frowning slightly as I pick up voices.

"So the back door alarm went off?"

"That's what he said."

"Why do we have to check it out? I bet it's the new guard. How many times has he set the alarm off?"

"Good point."

They come around the corner, walking down the hall where we are. Dark steps back into the shadows, melting into them. I step back as well, but I know I can be seen. My hair and skin will gather any light and glow. Usually, I do not mind. It makes me glow, which usually scares people. However, tonight, I am cursing my looks, wishing I was like Dark.

One of the guards sees me and opens his mouth, but a black-gloved hand closes around it.

"Speak and you both die," Dark's voice cuts through the half-light, low and cold.

I step forward as well, pulling a white feather out of my pocket. It begins to glow with my magic and I see the guards' eyes widen in fear.

_**Krad, don't kill them. I know them both. The wife of the one who Dark is holding just had a baby and the other one's sister is in the hospital with cancer, **_Master Satoshi says, his voice low and soft.

_I shall refrain from killing them then, _I respond.  
I nod to Dark, who moves. A short blast of magic and both the men fall, unconscious.

_**Thank you.**_

"Wow, Krad. You didn't kill 'em," Dark says softly, kneeling by the guards, tying them up and gagging them.

"Master Satoshi asked me not to. Now, can we continue on this journey?"

"Yup."  
Dark starts off again, walking down the darkened hallway. He finally stops outside of a door and smiles back at me.  
"We're here, Krad."

I step forward, trying the doorknob. It is locked, of course and I raise a hand, but Dark pushes it back down and I step back.

"If Grace is in there and you go busting in with magic, you'll scare the shit out of her."  
He laughs slightly. He works on the door, once again picking the lock. He shoves the door open, stepping in. I follow him, looking over his shoulder. Miss Grace is indeed in the room, scrambling backwards on the bed, pulling the sheets up over her half-naked form. She is clad in only a thin nightgown and I frown as pull my coat off, stepping forward.  
"Miss Grace."

"Krad!"  
She rushes forward, hugging me, and then she releases me and hugs Dark also.  
"I didn't recognize either of you."

"Sorry 'bout scaring you."  
Dark smiles. I hold out my coat to her and she pulls it on, smiling at me. She is thin and pale, with dark rings under her eyes, but she is alive and that is all that matters to me.

"Come on. Let's get outta here."  
Dark starts back to the door. I wrap an arm around Grace's shoulder as she stumbles.  
"Careful."

She looks up at me, smiling.  
"Thank you."

"Of course."  
I help her out into the hall, following Dark, retracing our steps. As we reach one intersection, however, our plans are suddenly forced to change.

_* * *_

A/N: Chapter 30… woah. PARTY! And over 100 reviews! Man, ya'll rule.

I can't believe it. ^_^

It's 12:30 AM and I'm watching Desperate Housewives (my secret addiction) and twitching (every two minutes, it's all *TWITCH*). And I should be writing a paper, but I cannot do anything until this is out of my head…

And while I'm blathering here… I'm hoping to finish both these interviews before May. I'm leaving for a summer camp job up in the mountains, so I won't have as much time to write. However, I will be writing still, so don't worry! ^_^ It ain't the end of DHS.

And now for my awards speech: "I'd like to thank the acadmey and the following people:

ZutarianNaiad

Dawn's Eternal Twilight

stabbythings

Intelligenceisstupid

marium

and . . .

Sno-Oki, my wonderful beta! ^_^"


	31. Meeting

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 31: Meeting

* * *

As we come up to the intersection, the lights blaze on and we are faced with Kei. He stands there, smirking at us, a gun held loosely in one hand.

"Welcome," he says smoothly.

I snarl, wrapping my arm tighter around Miss Grace's shoulders, feeling her shiver next to me. "Fous le camp, Kei."

"Aw, Krad, so cold towards me?"  
He steps forward and I pull a feather from a pocket, holding it out in front of me.  
"Now, don't be like that. If you cooperate, I'll let Grace go."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you and Dark as test subjects. I believe that I have a way to remove you from your tamer and give you your own form."

"Then why kidnap Grace?" Dark asks, stepping backwards slightly, becoming a shield for Grace.

"Because, if I didn't, how would I get you here?" questions Kei.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"I told you. You and Dark."

I snarl, "What is the risk?"

"Well… there's a chance you and your tamer might die. It could be just one of you, or both."

"I'm not doin' it," Dark growls.

"Neither will I."  
I step forward, frowning. Kei raises the gun and the next thing I know, there is a loud retort and I am stumbling backwards, clutching my arm.

_**Krad! **_

_Kei shot me, _I hiss, covering the wound with a hand.  
"Dark, we need to go."

"Yeah. Listen, I'll take Grace. You take Kei."

"All right."  
I step forward, my hand glowing with my magic. Kei raises the gun again, but I grab it, crushing the barrel. I slam Kei against the wall, pinning his hands above his head by driving a feather through his palms. He screams and I smirk.  
"You shall pay for your sins."

"No!"

"I am not listening to you."

"Please!"

"No," I snarl.  
I let my magic gather in my hand, and then I reach down, touching his left knee. He screams as a crack sounds through the hall. Master Satoshi winces in my mind and I frown.

_**Kr– Krad…**_

_Do you want me to put you to sleep?_

_**N– no…**_

_All right.  
_I continue what I am doing, moving to his right knee. I slowly move up Kei's body, each time, crushing a different bone: knee, femur, pelvis, lower ribs. My magic becomes an adder, curling around my hand. I set it on Kei's shoulders, watching as it begins to coil around his body. My adder opens its mouth, and bites deeply into Kei, extracting another scream. I move to his arms, crushing the upper arm, then his elbows. Kei's breaths come in short gasps, shallow, and full of pain.

"Krad!" Dark's voice suddenly breaks through my thoughts.

"What?" I snarl, half turning.  
My thoughts grind to a halt when I see Grace, crumpled in Dark's arms, face white, a trickle of blood running from the corner of her mouth. The anger rushes from me, but then comes back in full. I slam my hand against Kei's upper chest, hearing the ribs crack. He coughs, spattering my sleeves with blood. I smirk coldly, seeing fear reflected in his eyes.  
"You will die alone now."

"Kr– Kr–" he chokes, then brings in a struggling breath. "You… coul– could have… had your… your own–"

"Form? Yes. I know," I reply softly, and I turn, taking Grace from Dark, cradling her form gently, "But not at the price you are asking."

I turn from the scene, running for the door, calling upon my wings, jumping when I get outside, my huge wingspan catching the air, lifting me high into the night sky. Powerful strokes of my wings bring me closer and closer to the hospital, but with each stroke, I can also hear Grace's breathing catching, rasping out. I drop in altitude, keeping her from freezing. She shivers, her hands grasping my shirt. I look down at her, feeling my stomach sink. Her face is pale and her eyes are shut. I pound the air faster, trying to reach the hospital before it is too late.

_Please Grace… stay alive… hang on…_

_* * *_

A/N: *insert suspenseful music here*

Wow. Long story. It's practically a novella! ^_^

Anyway, I want to thank you all for sticking with me this far. I know it must get boring at times, especially when I'm trying to work through my writer's block. So thanks! ^_^

Ya'll keep me going when I'm having a bad day.  
Enjoy this chapter!

And this cliff hanger won't be a cliff hanger as long as the last one. . .I hope. . .

Thanks to: Zutarian-Naiad, Dawns Eternal Twilight, Fireflower19, marium, stabbythings, intelligenceisstupid. ^_^ My reviewers rule!

And thanks to Sno-Oki for betaing! Did I use the French right?


	32. Rescued

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 32: Rescued

* * *

I pound the night with my wings, letting them span out the night air. They burn as I try to compensate for the added weight of Grace, but I do not care. I must get her to the hospital. It does not matter what happens to me, as long as she is all right. My upper arm is burning from the bullet wound, but once again, I do not care.

I land outside the hospital, stumbling slightly at the added weight throws off my landing. I banish my wings, striding to the doors. They slide open and I walk in. A nurse passes me, pauses, and then runs back to me.

"That's Grace Yukiru!" She cries, staring at me. "You –"

"Did not kidnap her," I cut her off, my voice soft, "Please just help her."

_**You're really worried, aren't you? **_Master Satoshi's voice suddenly resounds in my head.

_What?_

_**You're never usually that polite. **_

_Yes, well, I am trying not to get arrested. _

A small group of nurses come over, pushing a stretcher. I lay Grace on the stretcher, watching as they wheel her through the doors into the part of the hospital I am not allowed in. Two police officers suddenly appear at my side and I look over at them.

"Can I help you?"

"You're the man who brought Grace Yukiru in?"

"Yes," I answer, eyeing them suspiciously.

One of them takes my wrist and pulls it behind my back. I begin to gather my magic, but Master Satoshi speaks up.

_**Krad, no. Not here. You'll hurt too many people. And maybe Grace.**_

_Fine. _

I release my magic, wincing as the policeman pulls my other arm back, making my wound burn, feeling the cold handcuffs clasped around my wrists.

"Hey, hey! What the hell are you doing?" Dark's voice comes from behind me and I turn, staring at him, "He ain't the kidnapper, you idiots."

"What?"

"You'll find the kidnapper here," Dark steps forward, handing the first police officer a folded piece of paper. The officer opens it and his eyes widen, then he turns to me, unlocking the handcuffs. I rub my wrists, glowering at him.

"Well? What are ya waiting for? Get moving."

The officer looks at Dark, but heads off anyway. Dark turns to me, remains serious for a moment, then burst out laughing. I glare at him, frowning deeply.

"Shut up."

"Oh hell no. Comin' in here to see you handcuffed… gah. That was great," He sobers slightly, still smiling, "Oh hey. I brought ya something."

"What?"

He pulls a slender silver case out of his pocket, tossing it to me.

"Here. You can give it to the doctor when they take you back to look at ya."

"What?"

He points to my arm.

"You're bleeding pretty badly."

I glance down at my arm, where I can see a bloody hole in my shirt.

"I do not need the humans help."

"Krad, you're gonna drain Satoshi if you keep using magic. After what you did to Kei, having to fly with Grace… you're draining him fast."

_Master Satoshi?_

_**  
He's right.**_

His voice in my head is weaker than it was before and I can barely feel his presence, wavering in my mind.

_  
I am sorry, _I mutter.

_**  
It's fine. I know you're worried about Grace.**_

I smile lightly, then look down at my arm again.

"What should I do?"

"Come on," Dark leads me to the desk, where a young woman is sitting, "Hey. My friend needs help, but he doesn't have identification on him. I've got my identification, so can you take that instead? He's been shot in the arm and I think it might be near one of those really important blood vessels."

The young woman looks up at Dark, then smiles.

"You're Dark Mousy, right?"

"Ya got it," he replies smoothly, shooting her a grin.

I sigh softly to myself, hearing Master Satoshi chuckle. The girl blushes slightly, handing him a pile of paperwork.

"Fill these out, please."

"Sure."

Dark takes the paper, sitting back down, starting to fill it out. I watch him as he fills it out, answering questions every so often.

"How do you have identification?"

"Emiko thought it would be good for me to have ID and insurance. Ya know if I'm too hurt to change."

"Has that happened before?"

"Once or twice," he replies lightly, finishing the paperwork, carrying it to the front desk.

After a short conversation, he walks off, heading down the hall. I stay where I am, sitting straight up, messing with one of my sleeves.

_**  
You're nervous, aren't you?**_

_  
I believe you could say that._

I look up as Dark returns, holding a large steaming mug in one hand, a soda in the other, his pockets bulging strangely.

"Dark?"

"Here. Bought you tea. I didn't know what you wanted so I just got green tea. And here," he pulls a handful of creamers and sugar packets out of one of his pockets, "if you want to, you know, sweeten it or whatever."

I take the cup, smiling.

"Thank you, Dark."

"Sure," he pulls a box of candy out of his back pocket, handing it to me, "Eat this."

"I do not want to."

"Shut up and eat it. It'll make you feel better."

Dark drops down beside me, cracking his soda open. He takes a long swig, and then pulls another box of candy out of his pocket, opening it, eating several pieces.

"Krad. Drink your tea and eat your candy."

I blink, but follow his order. I can feel the drain affecting me now. I'm fatigued and just want to sleep, but if I switch with Master Satoshi, the wound on my arm will only get worse. A nurse comes out of the back of the hospital, standing in front of the door.

"Krad Hikarii?"

I stand, walking over to her, still holding the tea and candy. I stuff the box of candy in my pocket, looking over at her. She smiles at me, leading me into the back. I sit down behind the front desk, watching her carefully.

"All right, Mr Hikarii, I have a few questions for you…"

We go through what Master Satoshi tells me are the normal questions for medical procedures. After ten minutes or so, I am led back into an examination room. I sit on the bed, waiting for the doctor. I reach into my pocket, withdrawing the silver box Dark had given me. I open it, looking at the three vials resting on the black velvet inside. Two of the crystal vials are empty, while the third holds a pale yellow liquid.

_**Krad, what is that?**_

_  
It's the antidote._

_**  
What are the two empty vials for?**_

_  
The antidote consists of a vial of blood from me, a vial of blood from Dark and three drops from the yellow vial. It has to be injected. _

_**  
Oh. Well… how are you going to get the blood?**_

_  
I guess I'll cut my finger or something._

I frown as a young doctor walks in. I slide the silver case back into my pocket, looking over at the doctor.

"Mr Hikarii?"

"Yes."

"You said you'd been shot?"

"Yes. In my arm."

"Please remove your shirt."

_  
Master Satoshi, forgive me. I'm going to use some magic._

_**  
For what? **_

_  
To hide the scars._

_**  
That's fine.**_

I pull off my shirt, sliding my hands over my arms, hiding the scars of my suicide attempts. I wince as the cloth brushes against my arm. The doctor picks up a syringe and I growl lightly as he comes over.

"No."

"Pardon?"

"No needles."

"Mr Hikarii, I have to numb your arm in order to remove the bullet."

"Forget it."

"Just don't watch."

"I said no."

The doctor looks at me, one eyebrow arched.

"If you do not let me numb you, this will hurt."

"Then let it hurt."

He suddenly slaps me across the face and I start, turning towards him, but before I can react, he stabs the needle into my arm, depressing the plunger. My arm instantly goes numb and I frown.

"See? It's not that hard."

"Damn you."

_**  
You're afraid of needles?**_

_  
Shut up._

Master Satoshi bursts out laughing, his laughter echoing through my head.

_**Oh my god, Krad… you're afraid of needles!!!  
**__  
Master Satoshi, I would advise you to shut up now. _

_**  
No way. This is great! Does Dark know?**_

_  
Yes. _

_**  
Darn. I was going to tell him. **_

I bring my attention back to the doctor as he taps my shoulder.

"What?"

"You're done."

I look down to see the bandage wrapped around my upper arm.

"Fine."

"Follow me, please."

I follow the doctor out into the waiting room, pulling my shirt on as I go. Dark grins at me as I come out, then sit beside him.

"Dark."

"How was it?"

I ignore him, staring instead at the space where the ceiling and the wall connect.

"We have to get the antidote to Grace."

"Right. Give me a vial. I'll go into the bathroom and fill it with my blood. You do the same."

"All right."

I hand him a vial and he disappears into the bathroom. I wait until he comes back out, so I can go in myself, cutting my finger, squeezing the drops into the vial. I watch the red liquid flow into the vial, and then cork it.

_I hope this works. _

_**  
Me too.**_

I walk back out to Dark, who has poured his blood and a small amount of the antidote into a vial he must have swiped from somewhere. I add my blood and he shakes it, watching as it turns a strange silvery color.

"Give it to the doctor."

"I will."

He stands and walks off and I collapse into a chair.

_Master Satoshi. . ._

_**  
You need rest? **_

_  
Yes. _

_**  
Okay. Let's go home.**_

_  
But Grace-_

_**  
We can leave our phone number for them to call.**_

_  
All right._

I walk to the front desk, smiling at the young woman.

"I am going home, but I was wondering if you could call me when you find out anything about Grace Yukiru."

"Of course. What's your phone number?"

I write my name and number on a small piece of paper, then turn, starting to head out. Dark runs up, walking beside me.

"I am going home. I need to sleep."

"Right. See ya later."

He waves, heading off down the street. I step into a side alley, allowing Master Satoshi control. I smile slightly, curling up in his mind, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

A/N: ummmmmm….

Yeah. .. . Don't ask. I really don't know. . .

Krad's afraid of needles. There should be teasing about that later. ^_^

Check out my profile for links to some art for this story! ^_^

As always thank you to....

ZutarianNaiad, Dawns Eternal Twilight, Fireflower19, marium, intelligenceisstupid, stabbythings

and...

Sno-Oki, my awesome beta!


	33. Awakening

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 33: Awakening

* * *

I am awakened by a harsh ringing that takes a moment to register.

_Hnnnn…_

_**  
Krad… that's the phone…**_

Master Satoshi does not sound any more awake than I am, but I am not surprised.

_  
You're in control. You answer it._

_**  
Feh. You.**_

_  
Fine._

I swap places with him, laughing a bit at his petulant attitude. I grab the phone, holding it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Krad," Dark's voice comes through the receiver, "I woke you up, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. I can hear it in your voice. Anyway, Grace's awake."

"What?"

"Yup. And apparently she's asking for her angel."

"Oh," I freeze, then shake my head, mentally rewinding, "What?"

"Her angel. She wants him."

Dark's voice holds a smile and I cannot help but smile as well.

"Well-"

"We should go to the hospital," Dark finishes.

"Yes. I will see you there."

"Right. See ya."

He hangs up the phone with a soft click. I return my own phone to its cradle, turning.

_Master Satoshi, may I have control today?_

_**  
Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just stop talking.**_

I laugh, heading into the bathroom. After a quick shower, I dress in slacks and a collared white shirt. I pull my hair back into its typical ponytail, this time tying back the long strand that hangs in my face. By this point, Master Satoshi is more awake and active, and he comments on this.

_**  
Why'd you do that?**_

_  
I do not really know. I guess… I am trying something new._

I shrug, walking from the bathroom.

_**  
Oh.**_

Master Satoshi curls up, resting. I smile to myself, heading out of the front door. When I get to the hospital, I look around for Dark, who is not that hard to find. He is leaning against the wall just inside the front door, dressed in his typical black, chains, belts and all. A hat is pulled low over his hair, but I can still tell whom he is. I walk up to his side, startling him slightly.

"Mousy."

"Krad! Gah, warn a guy before tryin' to scare him will ya?"

"I am sorry. Where is Miss Grace?"

"She's in the ICU."

_  
ICU?_

_**  
Intensive Care Unit. It's where you go if you're really bad off.**_

_  
Oh…_

I turn my attention back to Dark, who is trying to talk to me.

"What?"

"I was saying we should go by the gift shop before we go to visit Grace."

"Fine. You lead the way. I do not know my way around here."

"Right."

He starts off down a hall and I follow him.

_  
Master Satoshi, I have never put you in the Intensive Care Unit, have I?_

_**  
I don't ever go to the hospital, so no.**_

_  
I am sorry, Master Satoshi._

_**  
Don't worry about it, Krad. Your magic healed me faster than a hospital, so it doesn't really matter.**_

_  
Still…_

_**  
We can talk about this later. Right now, focus on Grace.**_

_  
All right._

I smile, sending the warmth to Master Satoshi, who smiles as well. I turn my attention outward, following Dark as he moves smoothly down the halls, taking me through the hospital.

* * *

A/N: To all the die-hard Kraddy-kin fans out there… I'm sorry about his pulling back the long strand. It was for a friend of mine. ^_^ The strand annoys her, so I thought I'd throw in Krad without that strand! ^_^

Anyways… Grace awakens! See? I didn't kill her!

The original idea was for her to die of the poison, but then… Kraddy-kin fell in love and I just couldn't kill her. But. . . she's kinda going Mary-Sue again. _

I hope the next chapter will kill her Mary-Sue-ness. Thanks for sticking with her thus far. She's my first official female OC in a fanfiction, and she is actually harder to write than I thought. . .

Thanks to:

intelligenceisstupid, Fireflower19, and marium for the reviews!

Thanks to Sno-Oki for betaing. If any of ya'll need a beta, she's great!! ^_^


	34. Horror

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 34: Horror

* * *

I follow Dark down the sterile hallways of the intensive care unit, a stuffed bear clutched in one hand. Dark is carrying a vase of sunflowers, things that we picked up at the gift shop for Miss Grace. I feel a knot growing in my stomach and realize I am afraid. I have not felt fear for years, not fear for someone else, at least and in the last week or so, I have been more afraid than I can remember ever being.

**_I'm sure she's okay. Dark said she's recovering_. **Master Satoshi says softly.

_Yes, but that does not mean that she will welcome me._

**_She asked for you. _**

_Maybe. Dark could be lying. _

Thankfully, Master Satoshi does not say anything. I walk to the room where Miss Grace is staying and gently knock, then push the door open.

A frown creases my face as I look at her frail form. She is lying on the only bed in the room, illuminated by the light slipping in past the closed blinds, penetrating the darkness. A mask hides the lower half of her face and there are tubes protruding from her arms. I can see dark bruising on her pale skin, interspersed with bandages. A soft beeping fills the air from the heart monitor. Her dark hair, normally smooth and controlled, is tangled and wild on the white pillow.

"Miss Grace?" I say softly, my voice echoing in the silent room.

Her dark blue eyes fly open and she stares at me for a moment, her eyes focusing as she gets used to the change of light. When she sees me, her eyes widen and she starts shaking her head, mouthing something. The beeping of the heart monitor raised as she starts thrashing, dislodging the mask on her face.

"'Away! Go away!"

The bear falls from my hands, landing on the floor of her room. "What?"

She grabs the pitcher of water by the bedside and throws it at me. She's too weak to put much power behind it, so it falls far short of hitting me, but the message is clear.

"Miss Grace!"

She grabs the button to call the nurse and presses it, starting to cry from the fear. She is too weak to do much, but the emotion is enough for me. I step forward and she screams again, half-pleading, half-crying, thrashing against the blankets covering me. She gets tangled in the wires and rips one of her IVs out. I watch the blood trickle down her pale skin, dripping onto the bed sheets, startling me with its redness. "Please! Don't hurt me! Go away! Please!"

My golden eyes widen and I start to back up, listening to her crying as I hit Dark, who is standing in the doorway. He moves and I keep going until I run into the wall. I hit the wall and slide down it slowly, my mind spinning, unable to comprehend where I am or what's happening. All I can see and hear is Grace. . . her fear filled face, her screams, the blood trickling from her arm. . . Darkness closes over my world, shutting out the whiteness as my mind goes blank.

* * *

A/N: Ahahahahaha. Don't hate me!

This story is demanding that it writes itself.

Krad doesn't pass out, he just kinda goes into that shock where you can't see or hear, but you're awake, you're just not there. . . if that makes sense.

Thanks as always to: Fireflower19, intelligenceisstupid, ZutarianNaiad, Dawns Eternal Twilight, stabbythings, and Sapphiet.

You all rule for sticking with me this long!


	35. Understanding

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 35: Understanding

_**Krad?**_

"Krad?"

The two voices separate and I realize Dark is speaking to me at the same time Master Satoshi is.

I look up at Dark, who is leaning over me, violet eyes dark with concern.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I am fine." I shove him away, standing in one smooth movement, starting to stalk down the hall.

I hear footsteps sounding after me, then Dark grabs my shoulder, holding on to it, turning me towards him.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?"

"She obviously does not want to see me. So I am granting that wish."

"Krad. . .would you get your ass back here. She wants to talk to you."

"She screamed when she saw me." I reply dryly, turning away from him.

"She was scared at first. You friggin' ripped Kei apart before her eyes," Dark answers me in the same dry tone I used with him, "I don't blame her for bein' a bit scared. Hell, I'm sure Satoshi is scared."

_Master Satoshi? Is what he said true? _I ask Master Satoshi, half-happing it is not true, but knowing the answer.

_**I'll admit. . .you kinda scared me. . .**_

My heart sinks, even though I was expecting the answer he gave. I shake my head, pulling away from Dark. "Leave me alone."

Dark takes my shoulder again, but I slap his hand off, twisting his arm backwards. "Ow! Krad!"

"I said to leave me alone. I mean it, Mousy." I snarl, twisting his arm upwards at an angle.

Dark yelps slightly as his arm reaches the place where one wrong move from either of us will break his arm. "Listen to reason, Krad."

"Leave me alone, Mousy." I twist his hand up a little more, then release him.

Dark steps back, rubbing his arm. He picks up the bear I dropped, shoving it back into my hands. "At least think about it."

I spin from him, stalking off down the hall. I find a stairwell and follow it up to the roof, striding over to the balcony. I hold the stuffed bear out over the balcony, then sigh, bringing it back in, looking down at him. It is a small white stuffed bear with black eyes and a black nose. The fur is soft under my bare hands and I finger the gold ribbon around its neck. I had picked it out especially for Miss Grace, not wanting flowers, since they would die. I wanted something more. . . lasting. I look at the bear, sighing again. _I cannot do it._

_**You can.**_

_Master Satoshi, she's terrified of me._

_**Krad. . . **_**I'm**_** terrified of you. **_My stomach sinks, before Master Satoshi finishes his sentence. _**But that doesn't mean that I won't talk to you. You have to remember what Dark said, you destroyed Kei before her eyes. She's not the type to just stand there and watch that kind of thing happen.**_

_I suppose. .. _

_**Plus, your hair is different. There's a chance she doesn't recognize you. **_

_Perhaps. _I sigh, leaning against the balcony.

_**Krad, trust me. I know more about girls than you do. Besides, she asked to see you. If she wants to see you, that means she doesn't care if you scared her. Now, I say go show her that you can be a caring, gentle guy. **_Master Satoshi's voice is low, gentle and I smile slightly to myself. _**What?**_

_It is nothing. You just remind me of. . . Master Ryuu. _

Master Satoshi smiles. _**Thank you, Krad.**_

_I do not think that I will speak with Miss Grace just yet. _

_**Why not?**_

_I am going to let her recover a bit more before I talk to her. You know. . .let her get her strength back. I do not want to heart her. _

_**All right. I understand.**_ Master Satoshi smiles, relaxing slightly.

_I am going to talk to Dark. _

_**Right. I'm going to sleep. . . **_

_Fine. _I laugh at Master Satoshi, heading back to the door. I head down the levels, back to the Intensive Care Unit. Dark is waiting outside of Miss Grace's room, leaning against the wall beside the door, his head bowed, resting on his chest, eyes shut. I slip up to his side, lean over and whisper in his ear. "Dark Mousy. I am here for you."

He starts, swinging out, but I jump back before he can hit me. He glowers at me, frowning deeply "Gah Krad! Don't do that!"

"Do what?" I ask innocently.

"You're in a friggin' good mood."

"Perhaps." I smile lightly at him, then frown. "Dark, I'm not going back in there."

"Why not?"

"Because I do not want to scare her again. I am going to wait until she is stronger, then I shall attempt to speak with her again."

"Whatever, Krad." Dark smiles slightly. "You want me to give her the bear?"

"No. I will give it to her later."

"All right. See ya."

"Good bye." I wave over my shoulder, walking out of the hospital. I am sorry that I was not able to speak to Miss Grace, but judging from her reaction I am not her angel. I sigh softly, letting my mind wander as I begin the trek back to the apartment.

A/N: Well. .. . that's finally written! ^_^ I kinda had to poke at it to get it to write. Ah well.

I'll probably repost this after it's been betaed, but I know ya'll are dying for my updates. . . and I've gotten a few threats. Ahaha. Just kidding.

Thanks to: ai12love10, Ayla505x, ZutarinanNaiad, Fireflower19, intelligenceisstupid, stabbythings, and sapphiet.

To... ZN, Fireflower19, Intelligenceisstupid, stabbythings, and sapphiet: SPECIAL THANKS. Ya'll have stuck around with me, even thought I've had these long breaks where I just don't get any writing done. . . You rock my socks. Hopefully I'll make you happy! ^_^


	36. To Harm A Demon

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 36: To Harm A Demon

# # # #

**_Krad._**

_No._

_**Krad.**_

_No._

_**KRAD.**_

I ignore Master Satoshi the third time he calls my name, shutting him off from my corner of his mind. I have been ignoring him for the last three days, ever since the incident with Miss Grace. Even though I am pretty sure I know why she reacted the way she did, I still did not expect it to hurt this badly. It reminds me of a time I would rather not think about. It is for this reason that I have not been talking to Master Satoshi. I do not want him to ask me about Miss Grace and stir up those old feelings, things I'd rather not feel.

The phone starts ringing and Master Satoshi heads over to it, picking it up. "Hello?"

"Yo. Is Krad there?" Dark's voice cuts through the receiver.

"I'm here." I mutter, taking over Master Satoshi's voice.

"Hey. I haven't seen you lately. Theiving's getting boring without you around, ya know.

"That's because he's pouting." Master Satoshi says, temporally in control of his voice again.

"Seriously?"

"No." I reply dryly, retaking control.

"Aw. Poor Kraddykins." He teases.

"Shut up, Mousy." I snarl.

"Seriously Krad, is everything okay?"

I can hear the worry in his voice and I frown. "I am fine, everything is fine, I will be there tonight."

"Good! See ya then." Dark hangs up the phone and I snarl, pulling back into Master Satoshi's mind again.

_**Krad.**_

I remain silent, continuing to ignore him.

_**KRAD.**_

_What do you need, Master Satoshi?_

**_It's been three days. Why won't you talk to me?_**

_Perhaps I do not want to. Have you considered that?_

_**Fine. You're being an asshole, Krad.**_

_And you sound like Dark, Master Satoshi._ I frown, going back to ignoring Master Satoshi. He attempts to speak to me again, then gives up, starting to prepare for tonight. I try not to let my mind wander, try not to think of Miss Grace, try only to pay attention to tonight.

Master Satoshi ignores me the entire day, only speaking to me before we leave for the night.

_**Krad, if you kill Dark tonight, I will use the 'Angel's Death' on you until you can't move.**_

_Fine, Master Satoshi. As you wish._ I snarl back, taking control, releasing my wings, heading off into the night. I soon arrive at the museum, waiting for Dark to arrive. As I wait, I find the perfect place to stand.

Dark steps into the room, spinning as I smirk. I am standing under a open skylight, my wings spread to their full extent, the moonlight shining down on me. I know that my clothing, skin, hair and wings are gathering the light, glowing. I step forward, seeing the fear briefly planted on Dark's face.

"Dark Mousy."

"Hey. You actually showed your ugly face."

"I will kill you tonight."

**_'Angel's Death.'_**

"Really? You say that every time." He sighs, shrugging.

I cannot decide whether to give in to what I am feeling, or to obey Master Satoshi. I shudder slightly as I remember the last time Master Satoshi used the 'Angel's Death' on me. _You did not bring it with you, did you?_

Master Satoshi doesn't answer me, but pain blasts through me, making me wince. I look over at Dark, whose brow is creased. I frown, knowing he saw the wince.

"Krad?"

"It is none of your concern, Mousy." I charge up an energy ball, releasing it at Dark, who dodges it, yelping slightly.

I continue firing energy balls at Dark, who dodges them. One of my energy balls breaks through the ceiling, smashing a hole. Dark looks up, and seeing his chance, flies straight up, heading out the window. I launch into the air close behind him, soon catching up.

I grab his ankle, then fly past him, ending up spinning him upside down. I let my magic flow over his body, binding his magic, binding his wings. I smirk down at him, feeling him struggle in my grasp. "Well, Mousy. It looks as if this is the day you die."

I drop him and watch as he enters a free fall, falling headfirst for the floor. I must respect the fact that he does not cry out, just shuts his eyes, ready for his death.

_**Go get him!**_

_I will not kill him._

I dive after him, grabbing one of his wrists, feeling him wrap his hand around my wrist. He looks up at me, hope sparking in the darkness of his violet eyes. I smirk, the cruel look twisting my lips up. I see the hope die from his eyes, replaced with a deep fear.

Pain shoots through me again and I drift a bit lower, close enough to the hole in the ceiling of the museum that if I dropped Dark right now, he would not die, rather he would be badly wounded. I release his wrist, feeling his hand slip from my wrist, and watch as he falls, struggling against my magic, face and eyes full of fear.

**_KRAD!_**

_Do not worry, Master Satoshi. He will not die._ I fly after him, smirking as I see him lying on the hard marble floor, one leg twisted at an odd angle. I land lightly on the roof as pain blasts through me. I double over, clutching my chest. _Mas. .. Master Sato. . .Satoshshi. . ._

_**I told you not to hurt him.**_

_No. You said not to kill him. You never said I could not harm him._ I reply coldly, gathering my magic. I send a blast of it back into my mind, hearing Master Satoshi cry out with sharp pain. He crumples backwards and I poke at him. When he does not respond, I stand, smirking. See? If you argue, I will knock you out.

I stride to the hole in the roof, jumping in to land lightly beside Dark, who stares up at me, eyes wide with fear. I smirk, stepping down on his chest. He coughs, grabbing my ankle. I do not react, but press down on his chest, hearing his pained coughing. His ribs creak, then snap under the pressure, making him give a weak cry, his legs thrashing as he struggles to get free. I smirk, grabbing his left arm. I pull him up, then press on his shoulder, dislocating the arm, reveling in the scream I hear coming from him. I hold his arm out straight, smacking a fist into the wrong side of his elbow, effectively breaking the joint. I repeat the act on his right arm, hearing the screams echo through the empty museum. I drop him on the ground, watching as he coughs, blood splattering his pale lips. His face, normally tan, is almost white from the pain, his violet eyes glazed. I arch an eyebrow slightly at the scene, finding it strangely beautiful. The dark angel is lying against the white of the marble floor, blood splattered on his lips, dark hair splayed under his head, pale face contrasting beautifully with his hair and eyes, which are full of the most amazing fear and pain. His broken limbs are splayed on the floor in an abstract but strangely artistic manner. I smirk down at him, seeing the fear in his eyes grow, his eyes widening as he tries to figure out what I will do next.

"Farewell, Dark Mousy."

I spring into the air, escaping though the hole in the roof, hearing boots slamming on the marble as I leave.

I arch into the night sky, enjoying the breeze. As I approach the apartment, Master Satoshi awakes, moaning softly. _Master Satoshi? I told you he would not die. And he did not die._

All I receive from Master Satoshi is cold, hard anger and hatred. I allow myself to see him for a moment and frown. He has the Angel's Death in his hands and is toying with it. He will most likely use it on me again. I just hope he is wise enough not to use it while we are airborne.

**_Krad. I promise you. You will pay for what you have done._**

_It is as I thought, Master Satoshi. You are just the same as all the rest of your family. _I touch down lightly, awaiting the pain that I know is coming under the cold wave of anger.

When nothing happens, I frown, poking at Master Satoshi. _Master Satoshi?_

He ignores me and I shrug, returning his form to him. I retreat into my mind, wondering why he did not punish me.

###

A/N: Well. . .

That spiraled out of control.

It seems to me that Krad reacts with anger when he gets depressed. At least here. . .

Silly Krad. . . thinking Satoshi won't punish him. . .

Anyhoo.

Thanks to the following: Lani's Tamer-chi, ViciRose, BlueFoxoftheMoon, stabbythings, Dawns Eternal Twilight, Fireflower19, ZutarianNaiad, ai12love, Kurisuta, Sapphiet, and intelligenceisstupid. I'd also like to thank the Acadmey, my mother, God, my cats. . .

Krad: Someone, please shut her up.

Me: . . . . George and Bob, my family, my friends. . .

Dark: For the love of God, shut up!


	37. Angel's Death

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 37: Angel's Death

# # #

"M-MASTER SA-SATOSHI!"

My scream echoes through the living room of Master Satoshi's small apartment. I am crumpled on the floor, chains biting deep into my arms, legs, every inch of skin they are touching. My once fine robes are torn and tattered, merely a series of rags hanging from my body.

My breath is coming in ragged gasps as Master Satoshi coldy applies the 'Angel's Death' to my form.

"Ple-please. . .

"No. You never let up when I asked, cried, begged, screamed. Why should I?" He is standing over me, colbalt eyes harsh and cold.

He has a point there, but still. .. the pain. ..

My mind skitters over thoughts, struggling to figure out why he would do this.

_Oh right. Because of what I did to Dark._

His torture has been going on for hours now. . .I have lost count of how long. . . All I know is pain, all I remember is the red of pain slashing through my vision. He tricked me. . . tricked me into coming out, then bound me in the 'Angel's Death,' keeping me there. . .here. .. . wherever the hell I am. . . I cannot tell. I am on the ground, screaming, twisting, wishing I could die, knowing I cannot, knowing that because of my being in an astral form, Master Satoshi can hold me in this pain for as long as he wishes.

"Mas-Master Satoshi. . . I-I am sorry. . ." I manage to choke out through the screams.

Master Satoshi takes a step backwards, his eyes widening slightly. He frowns, turning, walking into his room, releasing the spell on me. I may only be in my astral form right now, but it still hurts as badly as if I were in his head. I stumble forward, returning to his head, or at least trying to. However, every time I try, I am blocked. "Wh-what?"

"I don't want you in my head right now." Master Satoshi's voice, colder than ice, comes through his bedroom door. "I found an artwork that will keep you out."

I crumple to the ground, going down in a swirl of white and gold. I can barely hold myself up right now, I am so drained from Master Satoshi's torture.

As the hours pass, I grow weaker, shivering from loss of strength. While I am out like this, I cannot pass into unconsciousness. I do not understand why, but I cannot.

I call out with all the strength I can muster, my voice coming out cracked and weak, little more than a whisper, but it still echoes in the empty apartment. "Ma-Mast-Master Satoshi. . . pl-please let me bac-back in your. . .mi-mind."

He appears at the door to his room, looking exhausted. His shoulder are slumped and his cobalt eyes are dark with emotion. He frowns, then pulls the artwork out of his pocket, waving a hand over it, releasing the spell. I attempt to return to Master Satoshi's mind and am able to. I crumple into the corner of his mind that is mine, staring at the blue-white expanse before me, curled in a small ball, feeling worse than I have for years.

I have always been the one to give the torture, but I have also always gotten it back, but never this bad. . . never. . . well. . .not for decades. . .

A shudder wracks my form, transferring to Master Satoshi. I feel guilt wash over me for a moment, quickly hidden, along with the rest of his emotions, turning him into the icy young man I am used to. I am fine with this and proceed to shut myself off from him as well, descending into a much welcomed darkness of unconsciousness.

# # # ##

A/N: . . . . . . . .

Welll... That was interesting.

Anyway.

Krad: I'm not happy.

DHS: Shush you. It's time for thank yous.

Krad: But-

DHS: Shut up and read this. *hands paper*

Krad: *sigh* DHS would like to thank the following people: Stabbythings, Ayla505x, Fireflower19, Sapphiet, Dawns Eternal Twilight, IntelligenceisStupid.

DHS: I LOVE YOU ALL!


	38. To Break A Heart

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 38

####

_**Krad. Wake up. **_Master Satoshi's voice cuts through my dark dreams, startling me awake. It has been several days since he tortured me and during that time, I have not spoken to him, rather, I have just slept, attempting to heal.

I don't answer him, but let him know that I am, in fact, awake.

_**You're going to go see Grace today.**_

_I am not._

_**You are. I say you are, therefore you are**._

_You will have to take me there if you want me to see her._

_**Pay attention then.**_ Master Satoshi smirks. I look through his eyes to see a hospital door before me. The name on the door makes me frown: 'Dark Mousy.'

_Hm._

Master Satoshi pushes the door open, walking in, smilng at Miss Grace, who is sitting beside the bed where Dark is residing. I study both Dark and Miss Grace. Miss Grace is in a wheelchair, an IV dripping into her arm, but she is looking better than I have seen in a few days. Dark, on the other hand, looks worse for the wear. Both his arms are in casts and his young face is marred by dark bruses. Master Satoshi smiles at Miss Grace. "It's good to see you up, Grace."

She smiles at him. "It's good to be up, Satoshi."

Master Satoshi bows, then forces me out. _Master Satoshi. . ._

**_Shut up._**

Miss Grace's dark sapphire eyes widen and she moves her wheelchair backwards in fear. My head drops when I see the fear still evident in her eyes.

"Miss Grace. Dark."

"Hey Krad." He grins at me, his violet eyes hiding the emotion.

"I. . ." I begin to apologize, but Dark shakes his head, his hair rustling.

"Apologize and I'll throw a bed pan at your fat head."

"A bed pan?" I blink, speaking to Master Satoshi on my own violation for the first time. _Master Satoshi?_

_**A bed pan is basically a toilet. You use it when you're stuck in bed and can't make it to the bathroom.**_

I feel my eyes widen, then I narrow them into a glare, aiming it at the violet haired thief. "You're not using one, are you?"

"You'll never know." He smirks, his eyes dancing with teasing. He goes silent for a moment, speaking to his tamer, then he looks over at Grace.

She glowers at me. "You bastard!"

"Wh. . . What?" I blink at her, taking a quick step backwards out of fear.

"How could you do this to him?" She shouts, pointing at Dark..

"I'm sorry!"

"That's not going to cut it this time!"

"Grace. Calm down." Dark pipes up, trying to get her to stop yelling.

_**You deserve it.**_

_Master Satoshi, shut up please._ I bring myself back into this world, just in time to hear Dark's next sentence.

"Geesh, woman, first you're terrified, now you're yelling."

"He tried to kill you!"

"Yeah. He does that. I've gotten used to it." Dark shrugs, giving me a brief smile.

"Dark?"

"For once, blondy, shut the hell up."

Dark's violet eyes fade, then clear. "Why the hell are you even here?"

I can see the look in his eyes, the look that says 'I know you don't want to be here' and I frown, brushing my fingers against one of the lingering burns from Master Satoshi. "Master Satoshi made me come."

"I see." Dark frowns, turning to Grace. "Okay. I want you and Krad to talk. Without trying to kill each other."

"Fine." Grace says softly.

"Grace, stay where you are and Krad. . . sit over. . . there." Dark points to the windowsill, letting me know that I'm supposed to sit on the aforementioned place. "Don't move and don't talk until I say to."

I move to the windowsill, frowning a bit as I perch on the windowsill, leaning against the cool glass, watching Dark from half-lidded eyes. Dark sighs, shaking his head, looking over at Grace.

"I don't want to talk to him."

"I know. But you should." Dark sighs lightly, his gaze on the ceiling. "Okay. Grace, why the hell are you scared of Krad?"

"You don't know?" She replies.

"I know. I just want you to say it."

"Because I saw what he truly is."

Dark looks over at Grace and I frown.

_What I truly am. . . yes. A monster. A monster who cannot love. _I mutter softly.

_**What?**_

_Never mind, Master Satoshi._

I come back in time to hear Dark sigh, "Fine. Don't believe me."

I start looking around the room, not looking at them. "Krad."

I continue ignoring him, hearing his soft growl.

"Krad."

"What?" My voice comes out slightly harsher than I mean for it to.

"Pay attention to me, you blond idiot." I spin, snarling at him, ignoring his smirk. "Listen, I need you to try to talk to Grace."

"She does not wish to speak to me. Has she not made that much evident?"

"Grace?"

"He's terrifying."

"Yeah, I know."

_Terrifying. . ._ The word echoes in my mind and I know I have to change her mind. I stand, starting to walk forward. I barely notice when Grace takes the water picher from the side of Dark's bed, throwing it at me. I usually could have dodged, but this time, I miss, thrown off by the hatred in her eyes, and held to the one spot by something I cannot describe. The water pitcher smacks me in the stomach, forceing me to bend forward with a sharp gasp of surprise. I can feel water drenching through my clothes, dripping down my robes. I look up, feeling my heart break inside me._ It's. . . like it was before. . . I. . ._

_**Krad?**_

_Silence._ I frown deeply, stalking from the room, attempting to ignore what just happened. I walk down the hallway, ignoring the stares I'm getting from people. I catch sight of my reflection in one of the glass doors and frown lightly. My hair is rumpled, as are my clothes. The wet spot on my front is turning the white cloth a light tan, coloured by my skin underneith it. Dark burns are visible on my face, neck and hands. I frown, then pull back suddenly, forcing Master Satoshi to switch with me.

_**Krad?**_

_I refuse to talk to you, Master Satoshi._

_**She's not scared of you.**_

_I do not know if you are blind, or just choosing to ignore facts, but she is terrified of me._

**_Where do you get this from?_**

I give a short, cold bark of a laugh, sending a glare he cannot see. _You really _are_ blind, Master Satoshi. Did you not notice the water pitcher she threw at me?_

_**She-**_

I cut Master Satoshi off, heading back into my corner of my mind. _Just leave me alone, Master Satoshi._

I slam the connection down, locking Master Satoshi out of my area. I know why Grace reacted the way she did, but still, it hurt deep inside. I've felt this pain before, but I never thought I'd feel it again.

And I hate it.

###

A/N: . . . . Yay!

New chapter!

Anyways, this one was fun to write. I cracked myself up. xD

I must say, I got the best responses to the last chapter. The reviews were split between "Poor Krad!" and "He deserved it."

Which made me laugh quite hard.

I love ya'll.

So... thanks to... Fireflower19, Lani's Tamer-chi, Dawns Eternal Twilight, stabbythings, intelligenceisstupid and Sapphiet.

I shall see ya'll all next chapter!

. . .. now. .. . what to do for the next chapter. . . .


	39. Talking

Interview With An Angel

Chapter 39: Talking

% % % %

I sigh lightly to myself as I turn in the bed I have created in Master Satoshi's mind. We have not spoke in nearly two days, not since the incident with Miss Grace. I have felt Master Satoshi attempting to break through the barriers I have errected to keep him out, but he eventually gave up. I allow a crack in my barrier to form as I attempt to feel out Master Satoshi and his emotions.

Krad! You're up?

Yes.

How are you feeling? Master Satoshi's voice is gentle, low and soft. I frown, drawing my knees up to my chest, glad he can only see a crack of my being.

I am fine.

You're lying, Krad.

And what if I am? You are not going to get the truth from me.

Krad. . .

Master Satoshi, leave it alone. Do you not understand? Leave me alone.

No. I want to talk to you about this.

I sigh lightly, crossing my arms. No.

A tugging suddenly appears, pulling and tearing at my gut, making me double over, crying out in pain. I appear out of Master Satoshi's head, fully in astral form, doubled over, arms crossed over my stomach, amber eyes narrowed in a death glare. "Master Satoshi."

"Good. You're out." He rubs another artwork and I snarl, realizing that I've been locked out of his mind.

"Why are you doing this to me? Are you going to torture me again?"

"No. I. . . want to talk to you and this way is easier."

"Hmph." I drop down on the couch, frowning deeply.

"Krad, please. What's going on?"

"You really are blind to the outside world."

"I understand that you love Grace and she broke your heart, but why aren't you talking to her?"

"It is not that easy, Master Satoshi." I say, then stop, realizing I almost told him everything that is wrong, my fears and my one hope. Master Satoshi studies me with perriwinkle eyes, a small frown on his face.

"Look, if you talk to me, I won't tell anyone. I know you're in love with her. I've felt it."

"Fine. So I am in love with her. What of it?" I stand, turning to the window, looking out of it. "You do not care about me, so why should I reveal my true heart to you?"

"Where'd you get that I don't care about you?"

"You tortured me. I pleaded with you and you kept going."

"You've done the same thing to me."

"Yes, well, I never admitted whether or not I care for you."

"Do you?"

I open my mouth to reply, then pause, finding I cannot answer him at this moment. I do care for the boy, I have always cared for him, but it was once just as a vessel for my life force. Now, however. . . I do not know. I lean my forehead against the glass of the window, imagining the cool glass under my heated skin. I cannot feel now, but I wish I could.

I hear the soft sigh from Master Satoshi and turn. The young man is sitting on his couch, watching me with brilliant eyes. I realize his glasses are missing and decide that he looks. . . younger. . . more. . . carefree without them.

"Krad, you have to face her someday."

"Yes, well, what if she does not wish to speak to me?"

"I think she's just scared."

I arch a golden eyebrow, staring at him. "What?"

"Think about it. She saw the way you are when you're in one of your true forms. She saw the power of your magic and your anger. What do you think she was thinking at that moment? She was probably praying that you wouldn't turn on her and kill her."

"I would never do such a thing!"

"I know. But she doesn't. You should go talk to her about it."

"Yes, and be hit with yet a third water pictcher."

"I'll move it." Master Satoshi chuckles.

I smile lightly, unable to stop it. "Fine. I shall go attempt to speak to her tomorrow."

"Good. Now... about the Angel's Death."

"What of it?"

"I'm sorry, Krad." Master Satoshi bows his head in a short bow. "Forgive me."

I blink, stepping back slightly. I have never heard Master Satoshi apoligize, so to hear him now. . . "Why?"

"Because I was scared and angry. I was mad that you would hurt Dark so badly, especially since you two seemed to be getting along so well. And then you went and tried to kill him."

I sigh, then shake my head. "All is forgiven. . . Satoshi."

His blue eyes widen at my dropping the formal title I use always, then narrow as the corners crinkle as he smiles. "Good."

"Now, would you please release the magic on me? I wish to rest before tomorrow."

"Fine, fine." Master Satoshi releases the magic and I fade into his head, curling into my bed, pulling the covers around me. Before I drop off to sleep, I send a jolt of warmth through Master Satoshi, showing my happiness. The warmth comes back to me, envolping me as I pass into slumber, dropping off.

%%% %

A/N: Okay. . .. that was cheesy. But I like it.

I think Krad deserves a cheesy chapter. I mean... he's gone through so much ...

Anyway.

OH. I will be putting this story on temporary hiatus soon. I'm getting closer and closer to the end and I want to release the final chapter of both stories at the same time. Therefore, I shall put this on hiatus until I finish IWAD.

Yup.

Thanks to: stabbythings, cross-over-lover232, Lady Fai, Fireflower19, Lani's Tamer-chi, Dawns Eternal Twilight, Sapphiet, Phantom Gypsy and intelligenceisstupid.

Y'all made me laugh with your comments and the versus stuff. "Poor Krad" "Grace is so mean" etc. Made me laugh. And at Phantom Gypsy, so says the kettle to the pot. (3)


End file.
